No te acerques tanto a mí
by AnitaSnape
Summary: Quizás en Hogwarts, nadie se ha planteado que tras ese horripilante carácter del profesor de pociones, Severus Snape, se esconden tediosas e interminables noches de insomnio en la que su única compañía de alcoba son los libros. Por ahora...
1. Soledad en la biblioteca

**Cap. 1 Soledad en la biblioteca.**

Su dedo se desplazó por los lomos de aquellos libros con mimo, casi acariciándolos. Se aferraba a ellos como un amante celoso, después de todo eran su única compañía en aquella absurda existencia que le había tocado vivir. Silenciosos acompañantes de alcoba, no sabía por cual decantarse. A pesar de contar con una gran y surtida biblioteca, los libros que contaba el colegio raramente no habían pasado ya por sus manos. Gran devorador de ellos, contaba con muchas horas muertas, después de todo, sus días eran más largos que para el resto de los mortales. Mientras todas las criaturas se abandonaban a su plácido sueño, Él tenía que combatir con la lectura de aquellos libros su insomnio constante. Sus ojeras que enmarcaban sus ojos eran testigo de ello.

Al principio había combatido su falta de sueño con pociones para dormir, pero abusar de ellas le había producido efectos segundarios como mal humor en su ya recio carácter. También le hacía ver detrás de una neblina, como si sus ojos fueran incapaces de enfocar lo que le rodeaba. Y Él no podía permitirse tener sus reflejos mermados. Debía estar en completa alerta continua, nunca podría bajar la guardia.

Entonces se percató que había allí algo fuera de lugar. Con un dedo sacó aquel libro, liberándolo de aquella prisión. Un leve gruñido salió de sus labios. ¿Qué hacía una estúpida novela muggle mancillando las distinguidas estanterías del colegio? Frunció el ceño. Las tapas de aquel libro se veían estropeadas del uso, y las esquinas de muchas hojas estaban dobladas. Ni conocía el autor ni le sonaba el título. Después de todo Él nunca había perdido su valioso tiempo en leer semejantes tonterías.

Arrojó con desdén la novela sobre una mesa y prosiguió su búsqueda. Siguió mirando los títulos con aire aburrido, pronto tendría que hacer una visita al despacho del director Dumbledore para saquear su biblioteca personal.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre aquel asqueroso libro. Miró con desconfianza a su alrededor, asegurarse que no había nadie. Estaba completamente solo en aquella biblioteca. Alargó la mano, agarró con fuerza aquella novela y se la guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su levita.

Con paso decidido, Severus Snape salió a toda prisa de la biblioteca. Llegaba tarde a la cena y eso no era nada común en Él.

-¿Ginny, de verdad que no lo has visto?

-¡Que nooooo!- le dijo por enésima vez a su amiga- No te preocupes, ya aparecerá…

Hermione rebuscaba desesperada por toda la habitación, no sin antes poner patas arriba toda la sala común. Había sacado todo el contenido de su baúl en vano, que ahora estaba desperdigado por todo el dormitorio. Era muy importante para ella encontrarlo. Aquel libro se lo habían regalado sus padres muchos años atrás, y le tenía mucho cariño. Lo había leído tantas veces que casi se lo sabía de memoria, pero le fastidiaría bastante perderlo. Intentó hacer memoria para intentar recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que lo había tenido entre las manos… una luz surgió de su cabecita. ¡Claro! Lo había sacado en la biblioteca, mientras buscaba en su mochila un tintero fugitivo. Era muy tarde, quizás debería esperar al día siguiente, pero el hecho de que pudiera extraviarse la angustiaba. Sin dar ninguna explicación salió del dormitorio, ignorando a su amiga que le preguntaba a donde iba ahora.

La sala común estaba vacía así que pudo deslizarse tranquilamente por el retrato de la señora gorda sin la mirada interrogante de nadie clavada en su nuca.

Los pasillos del castillo a esa hora estaban sombríos y húmedos. Hermione haciendo gala de una buena Griffindor se desplazó por aquellos pasillos en el más absoluto silencio. Su único miedo era que pudieran descubrirla.

Por fin llegó a la solitaria biblioteca. Murmuró el hechizó _Lumos _y por el extremo de su varita salió una luz azulada. Miró por las mesas, por los estantes, por el suelo… Nada, ni rastro. Sintió una rabia al percatarse de que quizás, por su estúpido descuido podría haberlo perdido. Ya no tenía ningún sentido que siguiera buscándolo a aquellas horas de la noche. Al día siguiente preguntaría si alguien lo había visto.

Salió enfurruñada de la biblioteca. Del enfado que tenía se había olvidado que ella, no debía andar por allí a esas horas y no se cuidó de hacer ruido. Se dirigía a su dormitorio mientras se insultaba mentalmente, cuando una voz ronca y profunda sonó a su lado.

-¡Lumos!

Una varita se encendió muy cerca de su rostro, aquello casi la hace caer del susto, pero casi le da pánico a reconocer aquella pálida mano que sujetaba aquella varita. El profesor Severus Snape la miraba con cara de desaprobación.

-Vaya, vaya, Señorita Granger. ¿A qué se debe su presencia por los pasillos a esta hora de la noche?

-Yo… verá… había olvidado algo en la biblioteca…

-¿Tan importante es que la hace deambular por las noches por los pasillos y no puede esperar a mañana?

-Señor…yo…- titubeó Hermione

-¡Silencio! Cinco puntos menos para su casa por desobedecer las normas del colegio. Y el sábado preséntese en mi despacho a las seis, quizás después de cumplir un castigo se le quiten las ganas de dar paseos nocturnos. ¡Y ahora largo!

La chica se apresuró a quitarse de la vista del profesor. Menudas las gastaba el muy amargado. El imbécil llenaba su existencia vacía haciéndole la vida imposible a los demás, pero cómo no iba ha estar amargado, con ese aspecto de murciélago lechoso y ese carácter, seguro que ninguna mujer lo había tocado jamás, ni siquiera con un palo.

-Maldito hijo de…- pensó Hermione mientras entraba por el hueco del retrato.

Si había algo que le repateara es aquella suficiencia con el que Potter y sus amiguitos se pasaban las reglas del colegio por alto.

-Malditos niñatos…

Se desvistió y se introdujo entre las suaves sábanas de su cama. Ya se había cansado de dar vueltas por los pasillos, después de pillar a la sabelotodo Granger, había pillado a una pareja de tortolitos besuqueándose en la escalera que llevaba al aula de adivinación. Ya se la habrían pasado las ganas de besarse esa noche…

Intentó olvidar el desagrado que sentía por sus alumnos y cogió de la mesita de noche esa novelita que había cogido de la biblioteca aquella tarde. Aún le quedaban muchas horas de consciencia antes que pudiera cerrar los ojos y poder dormir un par de horas…

Estudió la cubierta del libro. En la portada salía el dibujo de un extraño barco, porque en un lateral tenía adherida una extraña rueda. Resopló con fuerza y comenzó a leer "Amor en los tiempos del cólera" de un tal Gabriel García Márquez.

_Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic largo aquí así que espero que no seáis muy críticos conmigo. Jejejeje. Adoro los Sevmiones_

_Yo padezco de insomnio, así que es un aspecto de mi vida que he dejado reflejado en severus, ya que los libros se van reproduciendo a mi alrededor y he querido hacer un pequeño homenaje a una de mis novelas favoritas. Quien no se haya leído _"Amor en los tiempos del cólera" _se lo recomiendo. Espero que os guste. Todos vuestros comentarios serán bien recibidos. Un beso a todos._

_No te acerques tanto a mí…_


	2. Por fin aparece

**Cap 2. Por fin aparece.**

Aquella estúpida novela le estaba gustando. Al comienzo había estado tentado de dejarla, ya que comienza con la muerte ridícula de un viejo muggle, pero aquella historia le había enganchado de cierta forma. Quizás porque en el fondo de su mente, no evitaba encontrar semejanzas entre la vida del protagonista con la suya propia: Ambos, habían amado una mujer que había terminado por ser de otro. A pesar que el tiempo transcurría para el protagonista, sus sentimientos se hallaban impolutos por Ella, independientemente de los años que pasaran.

Las primeras luces de la mañana se colaban crueles por el resquicio de la ventana. Pudo percibir los primeros cantos de los pájaros, felices porque daba comienzo a otro maldito día. Claro que los pájaros tenían razones para estar contentos. Ellos no tenían que aguantar ni al los niñatos de sus alumnos hormonados, ni las ideas chochas del director, ni las llamadas del psicópata del Señor Tenebroso. Y encima aquella noche había sido incapaz de dormir nada.

Con la punta de su varita hizo una marca en forma de cruz en la esquina de la página por la que había dejado de leer y se levantó de mala gana de la cama. Se dirigió al baño. Su reflejo en el espejo no era nada alentador, estaba más pálido que de costumbre y las ojeras se estaban haciendo más profundas. Cualquier día le clavarían una estaca en el corazón pensando que se trataba de un asqueroso vampiro.

Tomaría una buena ducha bien fría, nada como aquella agresión para espabilarse.

* * *

-¡Ron! ¿Has visto por casualidad mi libro que tiene un barco de vapor pintado en la portada?

-¿Un barco de qué?- preguntó haciendo una mueca, como si Hermione hubiera caído de otro planeta.

-Uno de color verde…

-¿Para qué crees que querría yo un libro?

-¡Sólo te estaba preguntando si lo habías visto imbécil!

Harry y Ginny se miraron mientras resoplaban. Ya estaban más que acostumbrados a las constantes peleas de esos dos. Daba igual el tema que fuera, la cuestión era terminar discutiendo.

Se dirigió a toda prisa a la biblioteca, allí preguntó a la bibliotecaria si lo había encontrado por casualidad. Sí que lo recordaba, porque le había llamado mucho la atención el bonito dibujo de la portada. Fue un gran chasco para ambas comprobar que el libro había desaparecido del estante donde recordaba haberlo colocado la tarde anterior. Ya por tozudez lo buscaron por toda la biblioteca: ni rastro. Alguien se lo había llevado.

Hermione se marchó al comedor a desayunar, aunque sabía que comiera lo que comiera le iba a sentar mal. Se sentó con sus amigos, que conversaban alegremente y hacían planes para el fin de semana. Se notaba que era viernes por la cierta alegría contenida que se respiraba en el ambiente. Ron la había visto llegar con la cara enfurruñada.

-No has encontrado el libro…

-Pues no.-dijo ella secamente mientras se servía un zumo de calabaza.

-Yo no sé porque te lo tomas tan a pecho. ¡Será por libros! He visto que tu baúl está lleno…

-¿Y a ti quien te manda meter la nariz en mi baúl?

Harry decidió intervenir para que no llegara la sangre al río.

-¿Mañana que podemos hacer?...- preguntó mientras removía distraídamente el contenido de su vaso- Podríamos ir a la cabaña de Hagrid a merendar…

-Yo no puedo.-dijo de mala gana Hermione- Tengo un castigo con el murciélago de Snape.

-¿Cuándo te ha castigado?

-Anoche me pilló andando por los pasillos.

-¡Puagh!-dijo Ron- Si ya da miedo encontrárselo a la luz del día no me quiero imaginar cómo será encontrárselo por la noche…

-Pues igual de desagradable- sentenció Hermione aún enfadada por la pérdida de su libro, mientras se metía una cucharada de copos de maíz en la boca.

-¿Y que hacía doña no-me-gusta-saltarme-las-reglas-del-colegio por el pasillo a esas horas?-dijo burlándose Ron.

-Vete a la mierda.-cortó por lo sano, así pudo tomar el resto del desayuno tranquila.

* * *

Menudo fin de semana más tedioso que le esperaba. Llevaba un par de noches que era incapaz de dormir nada, encima había tenido que soportar otra aburrida reunión de la Orden en la que no paraban de discutir tonterías y para más irritación, el director le había arrinconado en su despacho pidiéndole incoherencias. Y si no tuviera bastante con eso, encima tenía que corregir un montón de trabajos de los inútiles de sus alumnos y el castigo de Granger, que significaba soportar su insufrible presencia mientras ella estuviera allí. Lo que más le apetecía era castigar su hígado con un par de whiskys de fuego. Beber hasta olvidarse de su pútrida vida.

Resopló, mientras se flotaba los ojos con fuerza. La vista la tenía cansada, como no se cuidara más, terminaría usando gafas como el viejo loco de Dumbledore. Se dejó caer sobre el sillón de su despacho y hojeó distraídamente las páginas del profeta. Notó unos tímidos golpes en la puerta, consultó su reloj, al menos esa sabelotodo era puntual. Arrojó el periódico en uno de los cajones y gritó que podía entrar.

-Buenas tardes profesor.

-Tome asiento señorita Granger.- ordenó.

Con un movimiento de varita, el profesor hizo aparecer un gran cubo lleno de unos pequeños peces de un naranja intenso. Cogió un cuchillo de plata que tenía en una de sus estanterías y se lo tendió a su alumna, que lo miraba expectante.

-Como ya sabrá, lo que se encuentra en ese cubo son "fheg". Lo único valioso de esos peces son las branquias para hacer pociones, así que quiero que me extirpe con mucho cuidado las branquias y me lo introduzca en los botes de aquí.- dijo señalándole unos tarros de cristal que reposaban sobre la mesa de su escritorio.

La chica se le quedó mirando fijamente con cara de desagrado.

-¿A qué espera? Cuánto antes empiece, antes me podrá librar de su compañía.

Observó con atención como su alumna cogía el primer pez y le sacaba las branquias, con cara de asco que la chica no molestaba en disimular. Protestó por su forma de hacerlo, sólo por el mero placer de regañarla y se enfrascó en la ardua tarea de corregir los trabajos de sus alumnos.

Después de varias notas "T" y la mayoría "D", Severus había terminado por fin de corregir aquellos pergaminos. Se había aburrido bastante, los trabajos bien hechos brillaban por su ausencia.

Observó a la chica que seguía destripando peces. Sus ojos estaban concentrados en su peliaguda tarea, mientras un mechón rebelde de cabello castaño y rizado caía por su cara. Aún le quedaba medio cubo para terminar. Era la primera vez que se percataba lo mucho que había crecido aquella niña, ya casi una mujer. ¿Cuánto había pasado? ¿Seis años?

-Es para hoy Granger.

El despacho olía a pescado, se encontraba muy cansado y ante la perspectiva de quedarse mirando a la chica, sin decir nada, se levantó de su mesa y se adentró por la puerta que lo llevaba a sus aposentos.

* * *

Hermione destripaba, por fin, el último pobre pez de aquel cubo infecto. A pesar de haberse dado unos pequeños cortes en las manos no le importaba mucho. Lo que peor llevaba era la peste que estaba soportando. Maldito bastardo hijo de…

Quien no se consuela es porque no quiere, así que Hermione se había entretenido en insultar a su profesor en su mente, e imaginar que era él cuando clavaba el cuchillo en otro pececito. ¡Menudo cabronazo!

Se limpió las manos como pudo en un trapo que encontró por allí, deseando largarse de allí para poder darse una ducha, cambiarse de ropa y así librarse de aquel pútrido olor.

Su profesor aún no había vuelto. ¿Qué tendría que hacer? ¿Irse sin más o esperar a que el murciélago se dignara a volver? Se quedó parada sin saber qué hacer. No aguantaba allí encerrada ni un minuto más, así que armándose del valor necesario, propia de una Gryffindor y totalmente conciente de que se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo, pasó por el hueco de la puerta donde hacía casi una hora que había desaparecido Snape.

-¿Profesor? ¿Está ahí?

Sin hallarse muy convencida se adentró un poquito más.

-¿Profesor Snape?

La visión de su profesor tumbado sobre un sofá y dormido llegó a sus ojos. No se lo podía creer, mientras Ella hacía su trabajo sucio, él se echa a dormir. ¡Menuda cara más dura!

El profesor se revolvió en el sofá en sueños, un libro que tenía en su pecho cayó al suelo haciendo un considerable ruido. Snape se incorporó al instante sobresaltado, como si estuviera en una situación al límite y volvió su mirada a Ella, como si en sueños ya se hubiera percatado de su presencia.

-Ya he terminado Señor.- dijo Hermione

-¿Entonces que hace ahí? ¡Lárguese!

Hermione no pudo evitar echar un vistazo al libro que se le había caído a su profesor al suelo. Lo reconoció al instante.

-¡Mi libro! ¡Lo tenía usted!

-¿Esto es suyo Granger?- dijo mientras lo recogía del suelo y lo agitaba al aire.

-Sí, es lo que estaba buscando la noche que me encontró por los pasillos. ¡Creía que lo había perdido! Aunque si lo está leyendo se lo puede quedar el tiempo que quiera…- Hermione estaba tan feliz de dar con el, que no se había percatado de la cara de ira que le estaba dedicando su profesor.

-¿Cree usted que yo pierdo el tiempo leyendo estas tonterías? Lo cogí de la biblioteca para dar con su dueño y castigarle por dejar este bodrio entre los distinguidos libros de magia. Así que no haga planes para el próximo sábado.

Hermione se apresuró a salir de la habitación, ya tenía bastante murciélago grasiento por hoy.

-SEÑORITA GRANGER- le gritó a viva voz- No olvide su asqueroso libro.

Y se lo lanzó, con tan buena puntería que cayó a sus pies, de cualquier manera, como un animal herido.

_**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, Hermione por fin recupera su libro y Severus consigue echar una leve cabezadita.**_

_**¡Un besiño! **_


	3. Otra noche larga

**Cap 3. Otra noche larga**.

Hermione se apresuró a recoger su libro del suelo. Aquel cabestro se lo había lanzado con un desprecio absoluto. Intentaba contener su lengua, después de todo se trataba de Snape y cualquier enfrentamiento en su contra era mala idea. Pero ver su preciado libro tirado en el suelo… había mancillado algo que ella trataba con tanto cariño, el recuerdo del día que sus padres se lo regalaron… tratado como si fuera una vulgar basura. Aquello fue superior a sus fuerzas. Aquel hombre había herido sus sentimientos y encima había pasado toda una tarde destripando sus estúpidos peces. Su paciencia se había terminado.

-¡Es usted despreciable!- gritó todo lo que pudo su frágil voz de adolescente.

-¿Qué acaba de decir Granger?-espetó el hombre.

-Usted es la persona más despreciable, amargada y cruel que he conocido jamás…

Snape la miró sorprendido, no se esperaba que lo repitiese y además añadiendo cosas.

-Es más, se pasa el día pisoteando los sentimientos y el amor propio de los demás. ¡Claro como carece de ellos!

Hermione miró el rostro furibundo de su profesor. Por un momento sintió miedo. Parecía que se debatía con el deseo de lanzarle un maleficio.

-¡Cállese de una vez niñata estúpida!-gritó casi desgañitándose- Estoy harto de aguantar sus idioteces. Despídase de todos los sábados tarde hasta navidad y de treinta puntos para su casa… Y ahora lárguese de aquí, antes que me enfade más.

Hermione salió de allí a tropel, no sin dar antes un fuerte portazo que retumbó por todo el castillo.

Se dirigió a la torre Gryffindor mientras maldecía en voz alta. Le daba igual quien la pudiera escuchar, lo que más le apetecía era descargarse contra aquella figura siniestra del profesor. Le dio un puntapié a una armadura y mandó al carajo a Peeves que se alejó pronunciando las palabrotas más mal sonantes y ordinarias del diccionario y algunas que dudaba que aparecieran.

En el salón común descansaban sus amigos en un viejo y raído sofá frente al calor de la chimenea. Todos se apresuraron a saludarla. Hermione se dejó caer a peso sobre el cómodo sofá. Crookshanks fue ronroneando hasta Ella y se frotó contra sus piernas. Seguro que el gato estaba encantado del aroma que desprendía aquella tarde su joven dueña.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido con Snape?

-Fatal, el muy bastardo me ha castigado todos los sábados hasta navidad. Digamos que hemos tenido un cambio de "impresiones". ¡Menudo imbécil!

-Pero eso es un abuso.- le dijo Harry- Deberíamos hablar con el director. Snape se ha pasado de la raya contigo…

-Bastantes problemas tiene el director para que yo vaya ahora a complicarle la vida. Además, le llamé amargado y despreciable, así que no creo que tenga las de ganar.

Sus amigos no pudieron contener la risa. Hermione no se había percatado de su hazaña hasta ese momento: había insultado al temible profesor de pociones en la cara y estaba viva para contarlo.

-Eres una heroína Hermione… Lo que ha sido una gran hazaña es que hayas salido viva de allí.- dijo Ginny mientras contenía su risa. Señaló su regazo, donde reposaba el libro- ¡Lo has encontrado!

-Si… Lo encontré tirado en el suelo.- Hermione no le apetecía para nada contar el episodio acontecido en el despacho del profesor Snape. Y después de todo no estaba diciendo ninguna mentira.

-¡Puff! ¿De verdad que no oléis a nada? Huele como a pescado podrido o algo así…- dijo Ron arrugando la nariz.

-¡Será tu cerebro Ron!- Hermione se levantó con vehemencia del sillón seguida de su amiga pelirroja, y sin despedirse, subieron las escaleras hasta las habitaciones de las chicas.

-¿Qué he dicho? –Dijo volviéndose a Harry-¡No es justo que pague conmigo los platos que ha roto el cuervo de Snape!

* * *

La niñata abandonó el despacho dejando tras sí un sonoro portazo. Severus tuvo el primer impulso de seguir a la insolente de Granger y gritarle en el pasillo. Pero el sofá lo abrazaba suavemente. Dejó su cabeza reposar sobre un mullido cojín. ¡Estaba tan cansado! Había conseguido dormir unos quince minutos y ahora el cuerpo le pedía más. Se acomodó lo mejor posible en el sofá y se desabrochó los primeros botones de su túnica. Bostezó y cerró los ojos. Se giró a la derecha, pero no se encontraba cómodo, así que probó hacia la izquierda, pero era mucho peor. ¡Demonios! Si no se hubiera caído aquel libro y no lo hubiera despertado, aún podría gozar de aquel sueño. Ahora le parecía imposible recuperarlo. Severus maldijo por lo bajo y se levantó del sofá. Lo peor de todo es que aquella estúpida se había llevado el libro y ahora no tenía ningún entretenimiento para las largas horas de la noche, y ya sabía que le conllevaba eso: a comeduras de cabeza. A esas horas de la noche, la oscuridad y el silencio, daban pie a las apariciones de fantasmas del pasado. Los recuerdos te golpean la mente hasta hacer daño y los errores cometidos tomaban dimensiones gigantescas.

Granger. Claro, el libro no podía ser de nadie más que de ese ratón de biblioteca, lo que más le sorprendía es que no lo hubiera sospechado desde el principio. Ahora esa historia se quedaría a medias en su mente. Ya no sabría nunca si Florentino consiguió a fuerza de perseverancia el amor de Fermina. No es que le preocupara, pero le picaba la curiosidad. Pero prefería tirarse primero desde la torre de astronomía antes de pedirle prestado el libro a la amiga del insoportable Potter.

¿Y si se auto lanzaba el conjuro Desmaius? Quizás no era lo mismo que dormir, pero al menos su cerebro dejaría de estar operativo unos momentos. Cada vez le apetecía más morirse. Quizás tenía un poco de razón esa insufrible sabelotodo, sí que era un amargado.

* * *

Hermione salió envuelta en toallas del baño ya de mejor humor. Nada como una buena ducha para desechar toda mala onda, y Snape solía desprender mal rollo a cantidades industriales e inundarlo todo a su alrededor. Tarareaba una canción de un grupo muggle mientras se colocaba el pijama y se secaba el pelo con la varita. Había conseguido desprenderse de aquel hedor insoportable a pescado. Por un momento recordó a su profesor durmiendo en el sofá… se le veía tan humano. Aunque luego se había despertado y la bestia volvió.

Hermione se recostó en su cama con su recién recuperado libro. Sin entender muy bien, lo olió. Era curioso, pero le daba la impresión que el libro desprendía el mismo olor que el aula de pociones mezclado con otra cosa…a colonia de hombre. Hermione no pudo evitar ponerse colorada al recordar quien había tenido el libro hasta ahora. Desechando todo pensamiento del que fuera protagonista su profesor de pociones, Hermione se puso a hojear distraídamente las páginas de su ya releída novela. Una marca con una cruz en una de las esquinas del libro le llamó su atención. Se trataba de un _Marc librae,_ un hechizo que Ella conocía a la perfección, un marcador de libros. Esa marca se movía por las páginas según su invocador lo leía. Sólo desaparecía del libro cuando éste lo hubiera acabado. Y esa cruz no era suya. Al igual que el encantamiento _patronus_, cada cual tenía el suyo propio, su marcador tenía forma de estrella.

Sonrió maliciosamente. Así que Ella tenía razón, su profesor estaba leyendo el libro. Lo que no entendía era porqué se había enfadado tanto cuando ella se lo insinuó. Claro, antes morir que admitir estar leyendo una novela muggle, que encima la temática era de amor. Pero eso no tenía nada de vergonzoso, lo vergonzoso era no leer nunca, como hacían sus amigos. Aunque lo entendía hasta cierto punto, leer historias de amor chocaba violentamente contra la imagen de Snape. ¿Qué pensaría la gente si supiera que el temible profesor de pociones leía novelitas muggles de amor a escondidas?

Miró por donde se había quedado. Una verdadera pena, en lo más interesante. Se imaginó a su profesor leyendo su libro recostado en aquel sofá, sin entenderlo bien, le pareció hasta entrañable, todos guardamos secretos, y Snape, era especialista en tenerlos.

Se le ocurrió una idea.

* * *

Severus Snape se tomaba un buen café en el desayuno del comedor. Aquella noche también lo había pasado en vela, así que estaba hecho trizas. Dumbledore parloteaba alegremente a su lado con McGonnagall, así que se libraría de darle conversación a nadie. Aunque desde que habían visto su cara esta mañana, casi todo el mundo había procurado evitarle, huyendo de su lado como la peste.

Las lechuzas con el correo inundaron el comedor. Las aves iban de un lado a otro dejando cartas y paquetes. Una gran lechuza gris volaba con decisión hacia él. Para gran sorpresa dejó caer un paquete, que casi hace volcar su café.

Lo abrió y para su asombro fue encontrarse con el libro de Granger otra vez entre sus dedos. Un trozo de pergamino cayó de entre sus páginas.

_Si no termina el libro lo tendré marcado con su dichosa cruz para siempre. _

_HG._

-¿Qué es eso Severus?- preguntó con curiosidad el director.

-Nada.- dijo guardándose el libro rápidamente dentro de la capa- Un estudio sobre la maldición Cruciatus.

-Con esa clase de lecturas, no me extraña que no puedas dormir por las noches.

Snape desvió su mirada hasta determinada mesa. La encontró enseguida, era la única alumna que estaba mirando hacia la mesa de los profesores, concretamente a donde él estaba sentado. Los demás estaban muy ocupados con el correo para percatarse de la mirada que se cruzaban aquellos ojos negros con otros de color miel.

**_Hola otra vez, quien padezca insomnio comprenderá esas noches largas en la que los episodios más humillantes de tu vida acuden a tu mente. La falta de sueño provoca mal carácter y depresión, y si el que la padece es Sevy, debe ser horroroso._**

**_Gracias a tods._**


	4. El descanso del guerrero

**Cap 4. El descanso del guerrero.**

Era una maldita insolente y descarada, eso es lo que era. El libro se lo había mandado para demostrarle que tenía razón y que lo sabía. Seguro que lo estaba pasando en grande mirándole y pensando que la verdad absoluta está siempre de su parte.

Y encima había tenido las suficientes agallas para aguantarle la mirada por unos momentos, hasta que se apresuró a desviarla a algo que le estaba enseñando el zanahorio de su amigo. Se sintió tentado de acercarse a la mesa de Gryffindor y tirarle el libro a la cara. Pero tampoco quería humillarla delante de todo el alumnado y de los profesores. Tampoco era tan cabrón ¿o sí? De todas formas aquello hubiera despertado la curiosidad de todos y la noticia que el profesor Snape tenía un libro muggle de amor en su poder, correría como la pólvora por todo el castillo… y tenía una imagen de murciélago bastardo que mantener.

Además, ya que había vuelto a su poder… Aprovecharía para leerlo. Más tarde pensaría la manera de hacerle pasar un mal rato a Granger. Pensando en su próximo castigo, tendría algo con lo que entretenerse por las noches hasta que llegara el próximo sábado y la tuviera otra vez a su merced.

Severus salió del comedor bordeando la mesa de Gryffindor, cuando pasó a la altura de aquella infame y dejó escapar de sus labios un gutural gruñido.

* * *

Era un domingo maravilloso y nadie podía estropearlo. Hermione desayunaba plácidamente con sus amigos en el comedor.

-¿Qué vais hacer hoy? Podríamos hacer algo juntos, ya que ayer me perdí el té en casa de Hagrid- preguntó Hermione mientras saboreaba un delicioso zumo de calabaza.

-Ahora tenemos entrenamiento de Quidditch- le dijo Harry pensativo- Pero esta tarde podríamos ir a Hogsmeade a tomarnos unas cervezas de mantequilla…

Ron, Ginny y Hermione recibieron la idea con gran entusiasmo, que pronto se vio ensombrecido por la bandada de lechuzas que traían el correo. En ese mismo momento, Hermione se arrepintió de algo que había hecho aquella mañana y no sabía muy bien porqué. El gran pecado de Hermione era la soberbia que sentía cuando llevaba la razón en algo, dando igual el qué. Miró al profesor Snape que tenía ya cara de malas pulgas. Cualquiera diría que le habían echado en el café una poción para la amargura.

Entonces reconoció a la lechuza gris del colegio y el paquete que ella misma había atado aquella mañana en su pata. Se arrepintió. Mala idea. Pero ya no podía hacer nada, el profesor tenía ya el libro entre sus manos. Su cara era un poema, estaba enfadado, muy enfadado, verdaderamente enfadado…

Sus ojos colisionaron con la fuerza de dos trenes que van por el mismo carril y chocan de frente… Hermione le aguantó la mirada desafiante, una cosa era tener miedo y otra es hacérselo notar. Sintió una gran alegría cuando Ron rompió aquel duelo de miradas, demandando su atención.

-¡Mira Hermione lo que me han mandado los gemelos!- dijo Ron contento.

-¿No será lo que yo pienso?

-Sí, sus nuevos petardos, una mezcla de los súper-sonoros y bomba fétida. ¡Tienen que ser una pasada!

-Ten cuidado Ron, ya sabes que los artículos que vienen de la tienda de tus hermanos están prohibidos…

-¡Tu siempre tan aguafiestas! Seguro que nos pueden ser útiles.

Entonces notó su presencia muy cerca. Snape pasó, caminando con vehemencia, muy cerca de donde ella estaba, sintió como le rozaba la tela de esa capa roñosa que solía llevar por la espalda y un fuerte gruñido nada amistoso llegó a sus oídos.

-¿A ése que le pasa?- dijo Ginny observando cómo se alejaba el profesor- Creo que a este le hace falta sexo, a ver si se relaja…

-¡Ginny!- exclamó Hermione escandalizada.

-¿Snape en actitud cariñosa? ¡Baaah!- Harry hizo el gesto como si vomitara.

Hermione que ya se le habían pasado las ganas de desayunar, se levantó de la mesa y se despidió de sus amigos hasta el almuerzo.

* * *

-¿Estás seguro de que no nos pillará?- dijo temeroso el pelirrojo.

-No seas cobarde Ron, tenemos que vengar a Hermione. ¡Hasta navidades la ha castigado el muy imbécil! Además seguro que los gemelos se sentirán muy orgullosos cuando le digamos para qué usamos sus petardos…

-Vale, pero si nos pilla será tu culpa…

-Si nos pilla, nos asesinará, así que ya dará igual de quien sea la culpa.

Ron y Harry se pusieron la capa de invisibilidad y se adentraron a las mazmorras, por pasillo donde estaban los aposentos del murciélago. Cuando se aseguraron que no había nadie por allí, con la punta de la varita encendieron la mecha de los petardos y los abandonaron en la puerta del despacho de Snape poniendo pies en polvorosa.

* * *

Severus Snape se hallaba sentado en el escritorio de su despacho, con aquel libro sobre el tablero de la mesa. Si hubiera sabido que ese estúpido libro le iba a complicar tanto la vida, le hubiera pegado fuego. Granger ¿Qué voy hacer con usted? Una sonrisa maliciosa acudió a sus labios. Después de todo no podía negar que la chica tuviera valor. Había sido la única de aquel castillo, que había tenido agallas de decirle en la cara lo que pensaba de él, y eso que le gritó el día anterior en su propio despacho era un pensamiento común en todos los alumnos e incluso profesores. Aquel orgullo le recordaba a alguien…a él mismo. Tenía una semana para prepararle alguna sorpresita para el sábado.

Un estruendo seguido de otros retumbó en el pasillo de la puerta de su despacho. Estaba seguro que aquellas exageradas explosiones eran causado por unos petardos, seguro que de la tienda de esos dos gemelos Weasley, que eran incapaces de emplear su talento para algo de provecho. Snape se apresuró a abrir la puerta, pero para su frustración no encontró a nadie allí.

-¡Me cago en Merlín! ¡Como pille a quien ha sido me haré un tambor con su piel! Malditos mocosos de mierda.

Snape estaba tan enfrascado en su cólera que no percibió el sonido de dos risitas contenidas que se alejaban por el pasillo. Entonces le vino ese olor insoportable. Era una mezcla de huevos y patatas podridas, excrementos, vómito y pelo de perro mojado. Era un hedor insoportable, aquello olía de una intensidad que rozaba a lo insalubre. Snape cerró en vano la puerta del despacho: la peste ya estaba allí dentro. Intentó varios hechizos, pero aquello era imposible de quitar.

Conteniendo las ganas de vomitar que tenía, abrió todas las ventanas, recogió el libro de Granger de la mesa y se apresuró a salir de allí. El autor de semejante acto vandálico ya podía preocuparse de que él nunca lo averiguara… ¡Que unos malditos mocosos consiguieran expulsarle de su despacho! ¡Aquello no se quedaría así!

¿Y ahora que podría hacer? La idea de ir al pueblo no le tentaba, y estaba de un humor de perros como para ir de visita. Severus optó por pasear. Al ser domingo el castillo estaba infectado de niñatos ociosos por todas partes. Los alumnos que tuvieron la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino pagaron las consecuencias, costándole puntos para sus casas. Estaba tan cansado, tan enfadado y amargado que temía que le explotara la cabeza, aquellos petardos habían detonado en jaqueca. Salió al jardín y se dirigió al bosque prohibido. Sintió cierta morriña de juventud, allí había pasado mucha parte de su época de estudiante, escondido entre los árboles buscando un poco de paz. Paz que solían romper esos canallas de Potter, Black, Lupin y esa bola de grasa que siempre iba con ellos. Dio un agradable paseo entre los árboles, pasando la mano por la rugosa superficie de sus troncos, siempre aquella textura le había gustado.

Tomó asiento a los pies del mismo árbol que en su juventud. Desde allí podía ver la mayoría de la superficie del lago y el frondoso bosque. Allí no había nadie, el silencio era el rey en aquel lugar. Satisfecho en cierta forma de su pequeña excursión se acomodó en el tronco del árbol y gozó de unas horas de lectura. Cerró el libro bruscamente, la marca se había desvanecido, ya había acabado de leer aquella hermosa historia de amor. El amor… un sentimiento ridículo, pero no podía negar que podía llegar a encontrarse triste si pensaba en ello. Dejó reposar el libro sobre su regazo y contempló el lago. El calamar gigante estaba retozón aquella mañana y no paraba de saltar sobre la superficie del lago, travieso como un cachorro, salpicando agua por doquier. En Hogwarts todo el mundo destilaba felicidad, sólo él parecía la excepción. ¿Pero cómo podían ser felices cuando la vida era tan injusta? Suspiró y sin darse cuenta, el sueño entró en su cuerpo, quedándose profundamente dormido.

* * *

Hermione era incapaz de concentrarse en lo que leía, no dejaba de pensar en la metedura de pata que había cometido esa mañana. Sus ojos recorrían aquellas líneas sin dejar registros en su cabeza, nada, era incapaz de leer nada. Cerró de golpe el libro y abandonó la sala común.

Hacía un día de escándalo, saldría a dar un pequeño paseo por la orilla del lago. En la entrada de la sala común se encontró con Neville, que se acercó muy contento a ella.

- Hermione, ¿Te has enterado lo que le ha pasado al profesor Snape?

-¿Al profesor Snape?

El chico asintió divertido.

-Esta mañana alguien le ha tirado en la puerta de su despacho un petardo de esos que huelen después fatal. No veas el cabreo que tenía…

Hermione se hacía una idea de quien habían sido los autores…

-¡Que infantiles!- En el fondo le hacía mucha gracia imaginarse la cara de Snape.- ¿Y a pillado a los culpables?

-Pues no, pero si averiguo quien ha sido le mandaré una caja de cerveza de mantequilla…

Hermione se despidió de Neville y salió al exterior. El calor de los rayos del sol acarició su rostro, se acordó de los petardos y tomó dirección al lago mientras reía. Más tarde hablaría con esos dos zopencos. Con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en el mundo mágico y ellos poniendo petarditos como si fueran críos. Aunque hubiera pagado lo que fuera por verle el careto al murciélago.

Se desvió un poco de su camino y caminó entre la sombra de los árboles que bordeaban el lago. Se paró en seco, al verlo allí bajo un árbol. La reconocible figura oscura del profesor Snape estaba allí sentado, con la espalda apoyada sobre el grueso tronco de un árbol. Su primer impulso fue largarse de allí a toda prisa, y más sabiendo que aquella mañana ya debería estar rabioso como un perro. Pero su curiosidad pudo más y se acercó lentamente, sin hacer ruido, a su profesor.

Estaba dormido. Hermione gracias a la claridad del día pudo observar mejor las facciones de Snape. Parecía otra persona. Los músculos de su cara estaban totalmente relajados, incluyendo el ceño, que siempre solía llevarlo fruncido. Dándole otro aspecto que en aquellos siete años de escuela jamás le había visto a su profesor. Así, dormido parecía hasta frágil, el color de su piel era blanca como la leche, dándole un aspecto de estar enfermo continuamente. Su pelo negro azabache le caía por la cara, y en su regazo se encontraba su libro.

Era increíble el aspecto que ofrecía dormido, casi encantador. Pero despierto era igual de encantador que un escreguto de cola explosiva. ¿Y si estaba muerto? Otra explicación no podía tener. Sin estar muy segura estiró el brazo, su mano casi le roza el rostro… Cuando Snape se despertó de pronto, agarrándole con vehemencia la mano por la muñeca.

-¡Granger! ¿Qué cree que hace?

_**Aquí va otro cap. Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios.**_


	5. cervezas de mantequilla

**Cap 5. Cervezas de mantequilla. **

Snape se despertó sobresaltado, como si una alarma se hubiera encendido de repente en su mente. Con un acto reflejo adquirido después de muchos años de permanecer bajo presiones y rodeado de indeseables con malas intenciones, agarró por la muñeca esa mano que se aproximaba a su rostro. Al ver a Granger le produjo un profundo fastidio, chasqueando la lengua con hastío. Era la segunda vez que le descubría echando una cabezadita, y teniendo en cuenta que sus horas de sueño eran verdaderamente escasas, era ya irónico.

-¡Granger! ¿Qué cree que hace?-preguntó clavándole sus ojos oscuros. La chica titubeó.

-Señor… pensé que se encontraba mal…

-Ahora que me ha despertado sí que lo estoy. ¿Es que acaso se ha propuesto fastidiarme?

-No profesor, yo solo me preocupé…al verle ahí tirado.

Snape la miraba a los ojos casi sin pestañear. No vio mentira en ellos, la chica decía la verdad. Entonces se percató que aún la tenía cogida fuertemente por la muñeca, Granger lo miraba como un animalito herido que fuera acechado por un depredador. Snape hizo una mueca de desdén, estaba disfrutando con su demostración de poder y con un gesto brusco abrió la mano liberándola…por ahora.

-No estaba tirado, estaba sentado. Hay una gran diferencia.

-Lo siento Señor.

-Voy a comenzar a pensar que está aliada con mi insomnio. En las dos ocasiones que he conseguido dormir, ha sido usted lo primero que he visto al despertar…y no es algo que me agrade mucho.

-¿Insomnio señor? –preguntó con curiosidad.

-Significa que no puedo dormir por las noches…- replicó con sarcasmo.

Snape no entendía muy bien porqué le estaba contando eso a su alumna. ¿Qué carajo le importaba a Ella? Después de todo Ella le odiaba…

-¿Ha probado con poción para dormir, señor?

-¡Oh! ¡Qué inteligente! ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido?-dijo irónicamente mientras se daba un golpe en la frente como si hubiera olvidado algo - No se puede estar más de veinte años tomando poción para dormir, Granger.

La chica se le quedó mirando sorprendida. La verdad es que era para enloquecer, estaba hablando con aquella repelente de su problema, como si en realidad necesitara contárselo a alguien. Su rostro era de preocupación sincera. ¿Por qué estaba compartiendo aquello con Ella? ¿Acaso dormir le había sentado mal? Se levantó del suelo sacudiéndose el polvo de sus ropas, con su libro en la mano.

-Los libros son los únicos que me ayudan. Ellos me acompañan mis horas muertas…-le tendió su libro, que Ella recogió de sus manos con suavidad.

-¿Le ha…? ¿Le ha gustado profesor?- preguntó con timidez.

-No merece la pena…

-¿No le ha gustado de la novela?

-La historia sí me ha gustado, y está muy bien narrada. Lo que no merece la pena es una vida de sacrificio sólo por amor- Eso sí que era irónico que saliera de sus labios.- Es estúpido.

-El amor no es un sentimiento estúpido.- replicó con su habitual pedantería.

-Usted aún es muy joven, veremos cuando pasen los años y reciba palos por todas partes a ver que piensa…

Snape se percató que la conversación estaba surcando unos caminos extraños y consideró que era el momento de finalizarla. ¿Por qué perdía el tiempo con ella? Ella pensaba que era cruel, despreciable y amargado. Además que él no la aguantaba con esas maneras de llevar la pedantería hasta un punto extremo. Fue alejándose hasta que se percató de algo, volviéndose hacia ella, que lo seguía a cierta distancia, perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Señorita Granger, ¿Me puede decir qué hace en el bosque, cuando sabe que está prohibido?

-Pero profesor, estoy casi en el borde del lago…

-¡Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor! Y ahora apresúrese y salga de mi vista cuanto antes. ¡Ah! Y recuerde que el próximo sábado la espero en mi despacho.

Granger pasó por a su lado caminando mientras le miraba con una expresión extraña, que no supo clasificar. Sus pasos eran ligeros como una pluma y se movía grácil, esquivando las raíces de los árboles que la amenazaban con hacerla tropezar.

¡Maldita cría! ¡Es una pesadilla! La escuchó como le llamaba murciélago por lo bajo, pero prefirió ignorarlo. El deseo de meterse con Ella se había desvanecido.

* * *

¿Qué había pasado en el bosque? Salió a la orilla despejada de árboles sin mirar atrás. El calamar gigante se lo pasaba en grande jugando en el lago, pero ahora no quería entretenerse allí, quería poner la mayor distancia entre Ella y su profesor de pociones.

Había sido tan extraño… La situación, la conversación…Ella se había llevado el mayor susto de su vida con su reacción al despertar. Menudos reflejos, se sintió tan pequeña cuando la tenía agarrada, como desprotegida. Pero no le había gritado, ni insultado. Había sido irónico como siempre, pero había compartido algo privado con ella, le había contado que padecía insomnio, desde hacía veinte años nada menos. Ella en pocas ocasiones no había podido dormir, casi siempre por nervios a algún examen y resultaba horrible quedarse en la cama sin poder pegar ojo. Seguro que Snape no podía dormir por su mala conciencia. De todas formas había sido mortífago, eso lo sabía ya casi todo el mundo. Pero eso le daba una explicación a su aspecto enfermizo y esas pronunciadas ojeras. Quizás Snape tuviera conciencia después de todo.

Hermione se dirigió a toda prisa al comedor, donde estaban ya sus amigos sentados en la mesa. Por supuesto Ron ya se estaba poniendo morado a comer. Hermione tenía la sospecha que algún huésped vivía en el estómago de su amigo, porque si no, no le veía explicación al apetito infinito del muchacho.

-¿No tenéis nada que contarme?- preguntó inquisidora, mientras se sentaba al lado de sus amigos.

-¿Nosotros?- dijo Harry y Ron mirándola con aspecto de inocente.

-Sí vosotros, sé lo que hicisteis esta mañana…

Los chicos comenzaron a reírse como locos. Casi le salían lágrimas por los ojos. Ginny y Neville que conversaban tranquilamente se volvieron curiosos ante el jaleo.

-¿Qué os pasa?- preguntó lleno de curiosidad Neville.

-¿Te acuerdas qué hablamos esta mañana? Creo que le puedes mandar la caja de cerveza a estos dos.

-¿Vosotros le habéis tirado el petardo en la puerta del despacho de Snape?- preguntó Neville incrédulo y divertido.

Los chicos asintieron traviesos, Neville comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

-¡Tenéis que contármelo todo! ¿Qué cara puso Snape?

-Tenías que haberlo visto… ¡Teníamos que haberle hecho una foto!

-No hay un crimen perfecto.

Harry y Ron contaron entre carcajadas su venganza contra el murciélago grasiento de la mazmorra. Neville era el que mejor se lo estaba pasando, después de todo el profesor de pociones le había hecho la vida imposible desde el primer día que puso un pie en el colegio. Los cinco estaban a carcajadas cuando un carraspeo detrás suya los sobresaltó. La figura larguirucha y oscura del profesor estaba allí de pie junto a su mesa.

-¿A que se debe tanta alegría Potter? Espero que usted no tenga nada que ver con lo ocurrido esta mañana.

-¿Qué ha pasado esta mañana, Señor?-preguntó inocentemente Harry.

-¡No te hagas el listo conmigo! ¡Sé que habéis sido uno de vosotros y lo averiguaré!- dijo mientras los señalaba con un dedo acusador- Entonces no tendréis tantas ganas de reíros.

Vieron como les daba la espalda y se dirigía con paso militar a la mesa de los profesores. Ron se dirigió a Neville.

-¿Qué dijiste antes de una caja de cerveza?

* * *

En las tres escobas Hermione saboreaba su cerveza de mantequilla con la cabeza en otra parte. Su mente rondaba continuamente el recuerdo de su encuentro con Snape en el bosque…Había estado tan distinto. Naturalmente a los pocos minutos se la había pasado, pero por una vez se había dado cuenta que quizás aquel hombre era más humano y sensible de lo que pensaba. Invocó la imagen de su rostro dormido. Estaba tan diferente… su rostro ganaba bastante sin esa expresión de resentimiento contra el mundo entero.

Por supuesto no le había contado nada a sus amigos, sin saber porqué se guardó el secreto. Apuró su cerveza para pedirse otra, Harry, Ron y Neville estaban babeando con una chica de hufflepuff guapísima, ante la cara de disgusto de Ginny.

* * *

Cuando regresaron al cuarto común estaban achispados. No estaban borrachos ni mucho menos, pero se lo habían pasado en grande. Hermione subió a su habitación para tumbarse un rato en su cama. El libro que le había devuelto Snape estaba en la mesita de noche. Lo cogió con mimo y abrió su baúl para guardarlo con los demás libros que guardaba allí.

No sabía si era producto de la cerveza o simplemente de su cabeza enfermiza, pero se acordó de un título. Buscó entre sus libros y sacó un ejemplar del "Extraño caso del doctor Jeckyll y Mr hyde" de Stevenson, aquella historia se le había venido a la mente y sin planteárselo mucho salió de la habitación, cruzándose con sus amigos en la sala común, que no le prestaron mucha atención ya que estaban muy ocupados formando escándalo.

Se deslizó por los pasillos y bajó hasta las mazmorras. Cuando llegó a la puerta se sintió indecisa, quizás aquello era mala idea, quizás era estirar mucho la cuerda por hoy, pero no podía olvidar las palabras de su profesor. Era un indeseable y un amargado, pero quizás tenía sus razones. No sabía si hacerlo o no, pero era una Gryffindor, ella no era una cobarde. Con decisión pegó en la madera de la puerta. Aguardó unos segundos y se volvió para irse, cuando llegó a sus oídos el sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

-¿Qué demonios? ¡Usted! ¿Qué quiere Granger?-dijo el hombre cruzándose de brazos.

Hermione se volvió tímidamente. Aquel hombre la cohibía.

-Profesor, me acordé de usted y le traje esto. Pensé que le gustaría…

Y alargó la mano temerosa, como si en realidad lo estuviera metiendo en la jaula de algún bicho de Hagrid. Snape la miró con incredulidad y luego desvió su mirada al libro que le ofrecía. Temía que le gritara o la castigara, ya era la tercera tontería que hacía hoy.

Snape cogió de sus manos el libro, por accidente sus dedos se rozaron suavemente, casi como una caricia disfrazada. El hombre parecía descolocado.

-Gracias.

Y sin más contemplaciones le cerró la puerta en sus narices.

_**Hola, mucha gracias por vuestros comentarios, el próximo no tardará en llegar. Un besiño.**_


	6. Aroma a tila y valeriana

**Cap 6. Aroma a Tila y Valeriana.**

Dio un portazo y dejó reposar la espalda sobre la superficie de la puerta. Snape miró el libro que sostenían sus manos incrédulo, aquella metomentodo le había llevado otra novela. ¿Por qué la había aceptado? Podría haberla regañado por pegar en su puerta molestándolo con esas tonterías. Pero en cierto modo, le había salvado la noche. A causa de su siesta bajo la copa de aquel árbol no tenía nada de sueño, ni de cansancio. Se había acostumbrado ha dormir tan poco, que un par de horas para él eran un gran sueño conciliador. Eso significaba que esa noche le iba a costar muchísimo conseguir pegar ojo, así que aquella novelita le había caído del cielo.

Severus se sirvió un whisky de fuego y tomó asiento en el sofá. Aquella novela que le había llevado Granger era un soplo de aire fresco. Estaba cansado de leer siempre las mismas cosas y ya había devorado todos los libros del colegio, aquello le entretenía y le rescataba de esas horas en las que sus ojos se negaban a cerrarse. No podía negar que le estaba cogiendo el gusto a las novelas muggles. No tenían mucha utilidad, y se empleaba mucho tiempo en ellas, pero eran hermosas. Los muggles solían ser básicos y animalescos, pero algunos poseían el don de las artes, y eran capaces de crear verdaderas maravillas.

Observó el libro con curiosidad. Granger la gran entrometida. Llevaba un fin de semana un tanto extraño, hiciera lo que hiciera allí estaba aquella sabihonda despreciable; pero a lo que aún no encontraba explicación era para su desliz de contarle su problema con el insomnio. Se miró la punta de sus dedos. Cuando le había dado el libro había sentido el roce suave de sus manos, cálidas y temblorosas. Por un momento se permitió fantasear cómo hubiera sido el roce de esas manos en su rostro. Aquello hubiera sido lo más parecido a una caricia. ¡Por Merlín! ¿En qué puñetas estaba pensando? Snape se bebió el contenido de su copa de un golpe, sintiendo como le raspaba la garganta. Ya estaba viejo. Se estaba haciendo mayor, cada vez estaba más cerca de cumplir la cuarentena, así que seguramente se estaba haciendo blando. Aún le quedaba por descubrir quien había tirado los dichosos petardos, estaba seguro que San Potter y el zanahorio tenían algo que ver, pero carecía de pruebas. El martes les daría clase y no sospechaban la que se les iba a caer encima. Malditos niñatos indeseables.

Alejó de sus pensamientos esa idea y se fue a la cama. Aquel libro al menos no parecía de amor. Si seguía leyendo esas cosas corría el riesgo de que algún sentimentalismo brotara en su interior y eso era una soberana gilipollez. Granger, aún tenía que pensar en su castigo. Aún no se había tragado sus palabras. Se rascó suavemente la barbilla y abrió las tapas de aquel libro.

* * *

Hermione esperaba impaciente el correo. Le había escrito a su madre pidiéndole ayuda porque sabía que ella seguramente tendría una solución. Todas las madres las tienen. No había sido del todo sincera, ya que le había dicho que le ocurría a ella, pero contarle la verdad no le parecía una buena idea, porque la conllevaría a dar demasiadas explicaciones que no le apetecía.

Varias lechuzas entraron por la ventana del comedor llevando entre sus patas cartas, periódicos y paquetes. Una pequeña lechuza aterrizó graciosamente cerca de su bol de cereales, llevando entre sus patas un pequeño paquetito. Hermione acarició al ave y se apresuró abrir la carta. Su madre le había mandado lo que le pedía y le contaba varias cosas más, en general cómo estaban y que habían echo en las últimas semanas. Tenían pensamiento de ir a España a pasar una semana de vacaciones. A veces Hermione le chocaba que sus padres estuvieran igual de enamorados que el primer día…

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Ron señalando el pequeño paquete que tenía Hermione sobre la mesa.

-¿Y a ti que te importa?

-Jo, cada día estás más borde. Yo te enseño lo que me mandan…

-a ti sólo te mandan petardos… Estos son cosas de mujer.

Ron dejó automáticamente de insistir. Hermione guardó el misterioso paquete en su mochila mientras sonreía. ¡Chicos! Que simples podían llegar a ser. Solo con decirle que eran cosas de mujer la había dejado en paz, parecía que las chicas seguirían siendo un eterno misterio para ellos. Terminaron de desayunar y se dirigieron a clase. Tocaba doble hora de pociones con los indeseables de Slytherin.

* * *

Hermione cogía con sumo cuidado una muestra del contenido de su caldero. Aquella había sido una clase insoportable y larga… muy larga. Snape que tenía ganas de revancha por lo del petardo en la puerta de su despacho, se había pasado la hora provocando y mortificando a Harry y Ron, de alguna forma lo sabía. Neville también se había llevado su ración de humillaciones habituales y en cuanto a ella, le había quitado cinco puntos menos a su casa por chivarle a Neville parte de una poción. Pero no habían sido los únicos, el profesor Snape estaba claramente alterado y enfadado con el universo. Todos los alumnos que le habían dado una pequeña razón los había premiado con sus comentarios irónicos e hirientes.

Ron, Harry y Neville apresuraron a entregar sus frascos y salir de allí lo más rápido posible. Hermione se estaba rezagando a propósito ya que quería hablar con su profesor de pociones, aunque no sabía si ese día era oportuno. ¿Acaso Snape tenía algún día de su puñetera vida bueno? Fuese el día que fuese, ese era el estado natural de su profesor, así que más daba uno que otro.

Cuando se aproximó a su mesa ya sólo quedaban ellos solos en el salón. Hermione no pudo evitar ruborizarse sin entender muy bien porque y dejó su botella entre las de sus compañeros.

-Profesor Snape…

Snape se limitó a levantar la cabeza del pergamino que estaba escribiendo y mirarla fijamente, como si pudiera ver a través de su cuerpo. Hermione buscó en su mochila y sacó el paquetito que le había mandado su madre aquella mañana.

-Profesor, quizás le parezca una tontería… Pero mi madre me ha mandado estas hierbas. Es un remedio muggle, ellos los toman mediante infusiones antes de dormir y les ayuda a dormir… Pensé que quizás le ayudaría.

Hermione dejó el paquete en el borde de la mesa. Snape, que tenía una cara indefinida miró el paquete y después a ella. Quizás sospechaba que lo quería envenenar, que era lo que se merecía. Alargó su pálida mano para recoger el paquete, sin desviar su mirada. La estudiaba con atención, como si en realidad fuera la primera vez que se veían.

Ante la sorpresa de Hermione se llevó la cajita bajo la nariz. Cerró los ojos como si quisiera concentrar sus sentidos a su ya pronunciada nariz y olió el paquete. Hermione sonrió, no podía negar que su profesor estaba gracioso. Cuando éste abrió de nuevo los ojos, se apresuró a borrar la sonrisa de sus labios. Lo que menos quería, es que su profesor creyese que se estaba burlando de Él.

-Contiene tila, valeriana y una pizca de passiflora. Una mezcla un tanto curiosa. Muy muggle por cierto.

-¿Lo probará señor?

Snape se encogió de hombros.

-No tengo nada que perder.

Hermione se dirigió muy contenta a la puerta para salir del aula de pociones, ahora tenía herbología y tenía que apresurarse si no quería llegar tarde a clase.

-¡Señorita Granger!- llamó Snape. Hermione se volvió suavemente.- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se ha molestado? Si usted no me aguanta, ya me dijo lo que pensaba el otro día en el despacho.

Hermione no pudo evitar ruborizarse, que le recordara la tarde de sábado que habían cambiado impresiones mutuas le hacía sentirse violenta. Hermione con un gesto de inseguridad se rascó el nacimiento de cabello de la nuca. No sabía que decirle, porque lo primero que se le había venido a la mente no podía decirlo. Desde que se habían rozado las manos accidentalmente, no había podido sacárselo de la cabeza. Era una idea absurda teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de Snape, pero su figura misteriosa le parecía un rompecabezas en su cabeza. Había comenzado a inquietarse por él. Había comenzado a preocuparse por él. Pero eso no podía decírselo, Él después de todo seguía siendo el mismo amargado y desagradable de siempre.

-No lo sé. Sólo quiero ayudarle.

Snape apoyó su barbilla en sus manos entrecruzadas, pensativo mientras la escrutaba con sus dos ojos negros, profundos como dos pozos. Se quedaron un momento mirándose fijamente, hasta que Snape comenzó a sentirse un poco violento.

-¿A qué espera? ¡Lárguese!

Hermione salió a toda prisa de allí. No sabía porque se molestaba por ese desagradable y rancio profesor, era incapaz de decir dos palabras amables seguidas. Quizás tenía el alma podrida irremediablemente.

Tropezó violentamente con alguien y cayó al suelo dándose un tremendo golpe en el trasero. Draco Malfoy estaba de pie frente a ella flotándose la nariz y haciendo aspavientos.

-¡Serás estúpida! ¿Por qué no miras por donde vas?

Hermione se levantó del suelo con rapidez y se colgó en un hombro su mochila.

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa Malfoy? Supongo que a lavarte ese asqueroso pelo…

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Asquerosa sangre sucia!

-No tengo tiempo para tus gilipolleces. Vete a la mierda.

Hermione le dio la espalda a Draco, ya llegaba tarde a clase, así que no tenía tiempo para perder discutiendo con aquel fantoche de pelo engominado.

-¡Te arrepentirás de decir eso! _Traga babosas_…

Hermione se encogió, se esperaba recibir por la espalda aquel maleficio.

_-Protego –_Dijo una voz profunda y ronca que ella conocía bien.

El impacto nunca llegó.

* * *

Snape se guardó el paquetito de las hierbas de su alumna en el bolsillo de su levita. Sabía que no le serviría de nada. Ya lo había probado casi todo, sin ningún resultado. Había probado las infusiones muggles, hacer ejercicio e incluso había fumado una hierba que los muggles se volvían adictos y decían que daba sueño, pero a parte de una risa estúpida y sentirse mal no le había dado resultado.

Le había parecido tan entrañable con su paquetito de hierbas que había decidido no decirle nada. Severus sentía una pequeña ternura, muy poca pero lo sentía. Hacía mucho que nadie se preocupaba por él. A nadie le importaba lo que le pasase, su existencia traía sin cuidado a todo el mundo. ¿Por qué esa chica se preocupaba repentinamente por él? Nunca había sido amable con ella, ni la había ayudado. Al revés, en clase le hacía la vida imposible y la había humillado cuando la ocasión lo había requerido. Aquel repentino interés desinteresado de la chica le había llegado al alma.

Snape sintió voces en el pasillo. ¿Quien se atrevía a gritar en la puerta de su salón? En sus dominios sólo podía gritar él. Salió al pasillo con intención de gritarle a aquellos mocosos cuando la escena le puso en guardia: Draco le estaba mandando un maleficio a Granger por la espalda el muy cobarde. Sin pararse a pensar demasiado y haciendo gala a sus rápidos reflejos, sacó su varita y le lanzó un hechizo escudo a Granger. Su instinto de protección hacia ella se había puesto a flor de piel.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Draco?- preguntó el hombre cruzándose de brazos en la puerta de su aula.

-Ella tiene la culpa, se tropezó conmigo y me insultó.

-¡Me tiró al suelo!- Gritó Granger- Me llamó sangre sucia y me ha lanzado un maleficio por la espalda el muy cobarde.

-Váyase Granger. ¡Ya!- espetó.

Granger le dedicó una mirada intensa. Le clavó esos ojos color miel como dos dagas. Sin más se apresuró a abandonar el pasillo dando grandes zancadas.

Snape cogió a Draco de un puñado y lo arrastró hasta el interior del aula de pociones.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo Draco?- dijo Snape sin soltarle- He visto como le lanzabas un maleficio por la espalda.

-¿Y a ti que te importa?

Snape lo zarandeó.

-¡No se te ocurra faltarme el respeto Draco! Yo no soy esas bolas de grasa que te acompañan a todas partes. Deja de comportarte como un niño malcriado y crece de una vez.- le gritó a viva voz.

Draco lo miraba con odio. Nunca le había gritado en su vida.

-¿Desde cuándo defiendes a los sangre sucia?

-No me gusta esa expresión Draco. No la emplees en mi presencia. Deberías tener más cuidado con lo que haces. Tienes cosas importantes en las que pensar, para andar metiéndote en más líos.

-Suéltame... ¡Se lo diré a mi madre!

-Eres incapaz de defenderte solo Draco. Deja de hacerme amenazas estúpidas y comienza a usar por una vez tu cerebro. Ya sabes en qué andas metido.

Y dándole un pequeño empujón, le soltó por fin la ropa.

**_Hola a todos. Aquí os dejo un nuevo cap. Espero que os guste. _**

**_De verdad que no puedo con Draco. Por cierto, la mezcla que Hermione le da a Snape existe. A mí no me sirvió de nada, además sabe a rayos fritos. Un besiño._**


	7. Si se lo dices a alguien,

**Cap 7. Si se lo dices a alguien, haré de tu vida un infierno.**

Hermione había visto pasar su semana con increíble rapidez. Entre clases, deberes y risas en el cómodo sofá de la sala común en compañía de sus amigos, se le habían pasado los días fugaces. El último petardo que poseía Ron de los gemelos, se lo tiraron a Filch de una forma gratuita en su despacho. Hermione los regañó. Tenían casi diecisiete años, la mayoría de edad en el mundo mágico, ya era hora que demostraran un poco de madurez por su parte. Aunque en su fuero interno le hiciera gracia.

La angustia la había acompañado aquellos días. Lo peor de todo es que todo aquello lo estaba viviendo en la más completa soledad. Hermione tenía pensamientos que no quería compartir con nadie, principalmente porque se iba a sentir incomprendida. Nadie podía ayudarla, ni siquiera sus amigos, que siempre la habían acompañado y apoyado en todo. Sus pensamientos estaban monopolizados por cierto siniestro profesor que la traía desconcertada.

Recordaba aquella mañana que la había protegido contra en maleficio traicionero de Malfoy. Snape nunca la había defendido ni mucho menos. Aún sentía como una espinita clavada en su orgullo aquel día que Draco le lanzó un maleficio que le hizo crecer los dientes hasta quince centímetros. Snape la había mirado con desdén y había afirmado que no veía ninguna diferencia. Algo había cambiado en su profesor.

Y no había podido darle las gracias. Snape llevaba unos días ausente de sus obligaciones docentes. Eso había llenado de alegría a casi todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, menos de una. Aunque ella no conocía el significado de sus sentimientos. No sabía que era, sólo lo había experimentado un par de ocasiones cuando su profesor de pociones estaba cerca, ofreciendo su cara más amable. Se preocupaba por él… si, sólo era una inocente preocupación...

Se recogió el pelo en una larga trenza y se puso unos vaqueros para bajar a desayunar. Allí pudo comprobar que su profesor de pociones había vuelto. Estaba en la mesa de los profesores tomando café con la tez pálida y con más ojeras que nunca. En su mejilla lucía una fina cicatriz reciente, un gran corte que comenzaba unos centímetros por encima de la comisura de los labios hasta por debajo del ojo.

Aquella tarde tendría que ir a su despacho a cumplir el castigo. Y sin poderlo evitar sonrió como una verdadera imbécil.

* * *

Snape maldecía mientras se curaba la herida ante el espejo. Escocía como los mil demonios. Maldito psicópata de mierda. Se había visto forzado a acudir a otra de las reuniones con el señor tenebroso, que cada vez estaba más impaciente, más desesperado... Y lo pagaba con él. Aquella señal en la cara sólo era una pequeña muestra de lo que cubría su cuerpo. Suspiró dolorido y fue a sentarse al sillón de su despacho. No sabía si sería capaz de seguir soportando aquello... Sus deseos de morir se hicieron más poderosos. Eso es lo que debería hacer, suicidarse y poner fin a su miserable vida. De todas formas su vida no le pertenecía. Pero no podía...

Llamaron a la puerta del despacho y Severus gritó con rabia que podían pasar. El rostro sonrojado de Granger apareció por el quicio de la puerta.

-¿Qué carajo quiere Granger?

-Señor, tenía que cumplir con usted un castigo...

Lo había olvidado por completo, sintió una rabia creciente en su interior. El odio que llevaba acumulando esos días, mientras soportaba que lo humillaran y despreciaran una pandilla de mal nacidos.

-Siéntese. ¡Ya!- Ordenó con dureza.

La chica no tardó en obedecer por la cuenta que le traía. Snape no pudo evitar escapar de sus labios un gruñido gutural, casi de animal salvaje y le volvió a tender el mismo cuchillo de plata que ya había usado la semana anterior su alumna. Con un movimiento brusco de varita hizo aparecer dos cubos llenos de pequeños sapos de mar. Una especie de peces con la cara de sapo, muy raros de encontrar. Poseían una larga lengua, semejante a las de los camaleones que se usaba en pociones muy complicadas de realizar.

Granger miró al profesor con una expresión de asco infinito.

-Ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer. ¡Así que espabile!

La chica cogió el primer pez sapo y con la ayuda del dedo abrió la cavidad bucal del animal. Hurgó dentro de la boca del bicho hasta que consiguió sacar la viscosa lengua. Con un tremendo asco cortó la lengua y la puso en uno de los botes de cristal que le había acercado.

Snape observó con furia contenida como su alumna cortaba esas asquerosas lenguas. La chica estaba colorada de odio, o al menos eso pensaba él. ¿Pensaba que podría irse de rositas después de todo lo que le dijo? Snape cogió el profeta y se dispuso a leer, mientras aquella niñata indeseable cumplía con su castigo.

De vez en cuando, se le escapaba una mirada furtiva por encima del periódico, la veía removerse en su asiento, mientras resoplaba sin parar, con sus pequeñitas manos sobre aquellos asquerosos bichos... Sus manos invocaron el recuerdo de aquel roce cálido. Su conversación en el bosque y su carita de preocupación. Aquel pequeño paquetito con infusiones muggles...

Snape se sintió culpable. De acuerdo que le había llamado todas esas cosas, pero sentía que se estaba desquitando con ella. Ella no tenía la culpa que su vida fuera una mierda, ella no tenía la culpa que se viera a merced de un psicópata, ella no tenía la culpa que estuviera amargado. Ella no tenía la culpa que estuviera desperdiciando su vida. Por una vez en toda su vida, Severus se sintió culpable de ser injusto. Miró a la chica con el ceño fruncido. Él necesitaba un castigo también.

Tiró con desdén el periódico encima de la mesa y cogió de una de las repisas de su despacho otro cuchillo de plata, idéntico al que le había dado a Granger. Acercó su sillón a la joven y cogiendo uno de esos repugnantes bichos, comenzó a cortar lenguas también.

Granger lo miró con curiosidad. Snape le aguantó la mirada con desafío.

-Yo también me he portado mal Granger.

* * *

Hermione no cabía en sí de asombro. Su profesor la había recibido de un humor de perros. El odio salía a raudales por todos los poros de su piel. Le había encomendado aquella desagradable tarea y había comenzado a leer el periódico, notando su mirada oscura clavada en ella de vez en cuando. Cambiaba de posición constantemente, tamborileaba con los dedos en la superficie de su mesa inquieto, impaciente. Soltó un gruñido mientras lanzaba el periódico como si se tratara de basura. Sin que se lo esperara, se había armado con un cuchillo gemelo al que ella tenía entre las manos, y comenzó a cortar las lenguas desagradables de aquellos peces con avidez. "Él también se había portado mal" Afirmó cuando notó su mirada expectante. Hermione se moría por preguntar, pero decidió que era más prudente guardar silencio.

Llevaban una media hora larga en silencio. El sonido de los cortes que infringían a aquellos animales eran los únicos que sonaban en la habitación. Hermione de vez en cuando estudiaba con atención el rostro de su profesor. Se preguntaba cómo se habría realizado aquel corte en la cara, parecía como... de un latigazo. Su rostro iracundo se había ido relajando paulatinamente, hasta quedarse sólo en amargura. Sus ojos negros estaban puestos con atención sobre los peces sapo.

-Me gustó mucho.- dijo de repente su profesor, en un tono neutro.

-¿El qué profesor?

-El libro que me prestó, ya sabe, "El misterioso caso del doctor Jeckyll y Mr Hyde"

-¿Qué le gustó?- quiso saber Hermione.

-La historia está muy bien. Un Muggle mediante una poción consigue dividir su alma en dos. Habla de la dualidad del ser humano, todos tenemos un yo bueno y un yo malo creciendo en nuestro interior. El alma del ser humano se equilibra en eso. Me gustó mucho su lucha, es una batalla de la maldad contra la bondad. El libro es una alegoría de esa constante lucha interior...

Hemione había cesado en su ardua tarea y observaba a su profesor con la boca entreabierta.

-Me dio mucha pena el final, eso demuestra lo injusta que es la vida señorita Granger.

Snape había dejado sus peces de lado también y sus ojos azabache expresaron un dolor infinito.

-Es injusto que las personas buenas sufran. Esa batalla interior es común a todos los humanos. Todos tenemos maldad en nuestro interior creciendo, acechando.

-También tenemos el lado bueno profesor...- Hermione y Snape se volvieron a mirar. Aquellas miradas se estaban volviendo una mala costumbre. Por un momento, Hermione sabía que no estaban hablando sólo del libro. Pero no sabía a donde quería llegar su profesor.

-Yo soy todo maldad Granger.- dijo con una voz suave que nunca había escuchado en él.

Bajaron la mirada y siguieron con su tarea. El cerebro de Hermione intentaba procesar toda la información que le había narrado su profesor.

-Aunque menudo bestia era ese Jeckyll, -prosiguió- ¡¿A quién se le ocurre inyectarse una poción en vena? ¿Acaso es gilipollas?

Hermione no lo pudo evitar y comenzó a reírse. No se podía creer que el amargado murciélago de la mazmorra hubiera soltado semejante parida. Levantó el rostro de su cubo. Lo que vio le impactó más. Fue como caer fulminada por un Avada. ¡Snape estaba sonriendo! No, No era una visión, verdaderamente lo estaba haciendo... Y su rostro por una vez, parecía humano. Snape levantó una ceja.

-No me podrá negar que era cortito...

El resto de la tarde pasó agradable. Hermione y Snape se enfrascaron en una larga e interminable conversación sobre libros. Ambos habían devorado integra la biblioteca del colegio, y tenían muchos puntos de vista similares. Hermione escuchaba ensimismada a su profesor... ¡Sabía de tantas cosas!

Hermione observaba con desilusión el fondo de su cubo. No quería terminar el castigo, le apetecía quedarse allí, conversando con su profesor. Aquella situación, aquel Snape, eran totalmente nuevos para ella. Y no le desagradaban en absoluto.

-Profesor... ¿Probó las hierbas que le dí?

-Bueno sí...lamento decirle que no me sirvieron de nada. Lo mío desgraciadamente no se soluciona con hierbas. Ojala así fuera.- dijo melancólico mientras se limpiaba las manos en un trapo.- Por cierto Señorita Granger, me preguntaba, si tendría otra novela para dejarme...

-Claro. Si quiere más tarde se la bajo. Por cierto, gracias por defenderme el otro día...

Snape hizo un gesto con la mano como restándole importancia. Hermione se terminó de limpiar las manos y se levantó pesadamente de su asiento, irónicamente, no le apetecía nada marcharse de allí.

Snape chasqueó la lengua.

-Por cierto, aquí tiene su libro.

El profesor Snape introdujo la mano en un bolsillo de su levita, sacando la novela de Hermione. Con un movimiento brusco de brazo se la tendió. Hermione se despidió dirigiéndose a la puerta de la salida del despacho. Tenía la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, cuando su profesor volvió a dirigirse a Ella.

-No le cuente a nadie lo que ha ocurrido aquí. Si lo hace, haré de su vida un infierno.

Hermione torció el gesto. "Mister Hyde" había vuelto.

-No se preocupe profesor.

Abandonó el despacho de Snape dando un leve portazo. Se apoyó contra una pared del oscuro pasillo y suspiró, sin saber por qué, o sabiéndolo en realidad, se llevó el libro bajo la nariz y cerró los ojos como hacía su profesor. También olía como el aula de pociones. Olía como Snape...

_**Ahí va eso. Esta noche también estoy con la mierda de insomnio. Espero que no os haya decepcionado. Un besote a todos.**_

_**Por cierto, no quiero profundizar más en las tramas de los libros que se lee Snape, por si alguien no los ha leído y les llama la atención.**_


	8. El secreto de Hermione

**Cap 8. ****El secreto de Hermione.**

-Hermione…

Sin hacer caso omiso, seguía rebuscando en su baúl ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos.

-¡Hermione!- Gritó Ginny, que se hallaba apoyada, de brazos cruzados, en el marco de la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Qué quieres Ginny?- dijo Hermione con un atisbo de mal humor.

Ginny puso sus manos en la cintura mientras fruncía el ceño, convirtiéndose en un vivo reflejo de su madre.

-Los chicos y yo vamos a ir a ver a Hagrid, ¿Quieres venir?

-No puedo… Tengo que ir a la biblioteca a buscar información para un trabajo de Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-Últimamente no sales de la biblioteca, deberías darte un pequeño respiro… Eres incapaz de relajarte…

-¡Relajarme! ¡Dices que me relaje!-comenzó a embalarse la chica- ¡Con la cantidad de cosas que tengo que estudiar!

Ginny desapareció del quicio de la puerta dejándola sin ningún tipo de pudor con la palabra en la boca. Sabía que se ponía insoportable cuando se ponía neurótica, los exámenes del trimestre estaban cerca, la navidad adelantaba puestos en el calendario. Hermione sonrió pícara, después de todo era buena actriz, porque fingía descaradamente.

Revolvió el interior del baúl buscando algo, como aquella noche hace dos meses atrás… El profesor Snape se había leído en ese periodo de tiempo todos los libros que contenía aquel baúl. Hermione se había quedado sorprendida con la avidez que su profesor devoraba nuevos títulos. También había que decir que aquel hombre tenía disponibles más horas disponibles que el resto de gente. Cuando los demás andamos sumergidos en mares de sueños, donde todo se puede hacer realidad, Snape se hallaba flotando a cuatro metros sobre él, en una nube de desesperación.

El profesor Snape se hallaba taciturno, a veces distraído en sus propios pensamientos. Había perdido peso considerablemente en cuestión de semanas, su piel cetrina por naturaleza, se hallaba más pálida que de costumbre. Sus ojeras surcaban sus ojos, invadiéndolos como un cáncer. Y con cierta regularidad, el profesor aparecía con aquellas finas y misteriosas heridas, cada vez más visibles, aunque él se empeñara en simularlas en vano.

Hermione cerró los ojos. Recordó aquel día que había tomado las manos de su profesor en el interior de su despacho, impresionada porque en la palma de sus manos se hallaban dos grandes cortes, como si hubiera agarrado con fuerza un cuchillo, o quizás un vano intento de cubrirse de algo… Ella sospechaba de quien provenían esas heridas, eso la hacía sentir un vacío en la boca del estómago, no podía evitar sentirse apenada por su profesor de pociones. Ella le había preguntado qué le había pasado, él retiró sus manos rápidamente de las suyas, huyendo de su contacto físico y le espetó que se metiera en sus propios asuntos…

Se sentó en el suelo, apoyando sus brazos y su cara en el borde abierto de su viejo baúl. Snape… Aquellos meses se había convertido en todo un punto referente en su vida. Aún no entendía cómo, pero entre ambos había brotado una frágil amistad.

Todo había comenzado con dejarle lecturas para sus fatigosas noches de insomnio, al principio se había limitado ha dejarle los libros, pero poco a poco, comenzaron a comentarlos con entusiasmo, tenían largas charlas sobre la línea argumental de aquellas novelas en la cálida intimidad de su despacho, pero al tiempo, empezaron ha divagar, terminando por hablar de otras cosas un poco más personales. Snape se había interesado por lo que aspiraba ella del futuro, e incluso le había preguntado cosas sobre su infancia y su vida entre sus padres muggles. En cuanto a él, nunca hablaba de sí mismo, se cerraba herméticamente ante cualquier pregunta, evadiendo el tema con elegancia.

Naturalmente sus amigos no tenían conocimiento de que su amiga se escabullía entre los fríos pasillos de las mazmorras para ir al despacho de Snape… Había guardado el secreto como un pequeño tesoro particular. ¿Cómo iban ellos a comprender nada? Ellos no veían ese lado de su profesor, por alguna razón esa faceta de su vida sólo se la dejaba ver a ella en exclusiva. Fuera de su despacho, lejos de aquellos gratos ratos, Snape seguía siendo el mismo desagradable déspota profesor de pociones. E incluso seguía humillándola en clase, restándole puntos a su casa por cualquier escusa y la gritaba sin ningún pudor cuando la pillaba soplándole al pobre Neville, al que tenía martirizado. Hermione sonreía para sí, Snape era así, no podía evitarlo, como el Doctor Jeckyll no podía evitar las visitas de Mr. Hyde, Snape no podía evitar ser desagradable y comportarse como un verdadero bastardo. Aunque sólo ella viera su lado bueno… de vez en cuando.

Snape tenía cambios de humor casi patológicos. Quizás inducidos por pasar varias noches seguidas sin dormir. Incluso cuando hablaban tranquilamente de algo, algo en su cabeza cambiaba y volvía a comportarse como un despreciable. Hermione sospechaba que quizás aún el profesor no estaba familiarizado con su rol bueno.

Suspiró mientras pasaba el dedo por el borde de su baúl distraídamente. Snape era para ella un enigma sin resolver, un misterio que la atraía sin remedio. ¡Era tan distinto de los demás! Esa autosuficiencia, esa confianza excesiva en sí mismo, esa ironía siempre colgando de sus labios… Tenía que ser una máscara, debía serlo...

Él no sólo era maldad. Estaba segura de ello.

Sus castigos habían cambiado con el tiempo. Ya no la había mandado más a descuartizar desagradables bichos. Se lo había tenido que trabajar, pero los castigos habían sido un poco más amables, más llevaderos. Habían etiquetado y ordenado todos los botes del su almacén, habían separado material en mal estado, le había ayudado a corregir trabajos, a pesar de sus continuas protestas porque según él, no tenía ni idea de "Puntuar correctamente los trabajos" ya que Hermione tendía siempre a calificar a la alza. También habían preparado raíces y plantas para las pociones. Y todo eso lo habían hecho a dúo, como si Snape estuviera cumpliendo también un castigo con ella.

Y mañana era ya su último sábado de castigo… esos castigos la llenaban de ilusión a lo largo de la semana. ¿Acaso era una masoquista? Debería estar contenta por dejar de tener pringados todos los sábados tarde con el murciélago de la mazmorra. ¿Por qué de sólo pensarlo sentía un enorme desasosiego? Sentía un pellizco en la boca del estómago, como si le faltase el aire. ¿Qué es lo que le ocurría? Recordó los profundos ojos negros de su profesor y se sintió estremecer.

Hermione sacudió su cabeza, mesándose sus graciosos y rebeldes rizos, cogió el último libro que poseía, que aún no había leído su profesor de pociones y cerró el baúl dejando caer la tapa a peso muerto, dando un fuerte golpe seco, con el vago deseo que el ruido tapara el continuo runrún de sus pensamientos.

* * *

Ron, Harry y Ginny se dirigían a la cabaña de Hagrid.

-¿No está Hermione muy extraña últimamente?- dijo Ginny pensativa.

-¡Bah!- dijo el pelirrojo de su hermano- Estará histérica con los exámenes, como siempre en esta época del año…

-No es eso… ¿No la notáis como distraída? Parece Luna últimamente… siempre en su mundo.

-Algo he notado.- dijo Harry mientras se limpiaba las lentes de sus gafas con uno de los picos de su camisa del colegio.- Está como preocupada por algo.

-Y suspira… Además, estos últimos meses la noto como más solitaria, busca momentos para estar sola, se queda mirando el fuego de la chimenea como si fuera a brotar de allí algo…

-Os preocupáis demasiado. Las tías hacéis cosas muy raras.-dijo Ron mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Pues se comporta como una chica enamorada.- espetó Ginny de pronto, a ver si así el mequetrefe de su hermano espabilaba de una vez.

La cara de Ron cambió por completo.

Severus Snape aguardaba impaciente una visita, tamborileando con los dedos lleno de impaciencia. Seguro que lo había olvidado. Le había prometido que le llevaría su último libro aquella tarde, pero se retrasaba… Seguramente estaría con sus amigos y se había olvidado por completo de su existencia. Estaría con su queridísimo amigo Potter y con ese zanahorio, que nunca se despegaba de sus faldas, como si se tratase de un chucho pulgoso.

Él sólo era para ella el insoportable, amargado y asqueroso murciélago de su profesor de pociones.

El rostro de la insufrible sabelotodo asomaba por la puerta, sonriente, con su rostro hermoso y joven, fresca como una inocente flor.

-Llega tarde Granger…

-Me entretuve un poco.- se disculpó la chica- Aquí lo tiene, es el último de mi baúl. Le gustará.

Snape miró con curiosidad el título. "El retrato de Dorian Gray" de un Oscar Wilde del que no había oído hablar en su vida, aunque según Granger, la mayoría de los Muggles que le gustaban leer, lo conocían. "Un clásico obligatorio" como solía decir ella en ese tono tan pedante…

-Su Baúl parecía que no tenía fondo Granger.

-Estas navidades que voy a casa con mis padres, saquearé la librería para hacerme con nuevos títulos.

Snape sonrió. Le indicó con la mano a su alumna que tomara asiento.

-Por cierto, mañana el castigo será en el aula de pociones…

-¿Qué haremos mañana señor?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Algo que le gustará, estoy planteándome seriamente no contárselo como castigo. Creo que alimentará su sabihonda cabecita…

* * *

Hermione se despertó sobresaltada en la oscuridad de su dormitorio. Había sentido a alguien moverse sigilosamente por la habitación. Una respiración entrecortada que no era la suya, sonaba en el cuarto. Definitivamente había alguien allí… Alargó la mano a la mesita de noche, donde reposaba su varita junto a un libro.

-¡Lumos máxima!- dijo con cierto temor.

La luz azulada del extremo de su varita iluminó toda la habitación. Hermione se asustó al ver una larguirucha sombra de un hombre a los pies de su cama, reconociéndola enseguida.

-¿Profesor Snape?-preguntó con inseguridad, tapándose inconcientemente con la ropa de cama hasta el cuello.

-Hola Hermione.

-¿Qué hace aquí, en mi dormitorio?

Snape caminó hasta el cabecero de la cama, tomando asiento en el borde, a su lado.

-No podía dormir… Así que pensé que podríamos cumplir el castigo, aquí, ahora…

Snape acercó peligrosamente su rostro al de Hermione, que contenía la respiración, como la liebre acorralada en su madriguera por el viejo zorro.

-¿Y que vamos hacer, señor?

-Hace las preguntas incorrectas señorita Granger. La pregunta es que voy hacerle a usted.

Snape cogió entre sus manos el rostro de la joven y la besó en los labios. Se separó un instante de ella, para clavarle esos ojos negros y profundos, mientras percibía su reacción, Hermione respiraba con cierta dificultad. Snape volvió a posar sus labios sobre los de ella, besándola con gran pasión. Sintió como su lengua recorría todos los rescoldos de su boca. Lentamente, Snape se había introducido dentro de su cama entre las sábanas, podía sentir su peso sobre su cuerpo, mientras sus manos comenzaron acariciar su cuerpo suavemente. Entonces comenzó a zarandearla.

-¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! ¡Despierta!

Hermione se despertó sobresaltada, estaba sudorosa y Ginny estaba sentada al borde de su cama, que la agitaba sin parar.

-¡Ya vale!- Pidió Hermione. Su amiga cesó de dar empujones.

-Hermione, estabas gritando.

-¿Gritando? ¿Era una pesadilla?

-Bueno por la cara que tenías y la clase de gritos… Pesadilla no era precisamente.

Hermione se ruborizó al recordar su sueño. ¡Con Snape! ¡Había soñado con Snape!

Aquella noche su subconsciente había sido sincero y claro con ella.

Snape no era el único en aquel castillo incapaz de conciliar el sueño, una Gryffindor se removía inquieta en su cama invocando su último sueño llena de incredulidad...

¡Pobre niña enamorada!

_Jejejejejee. Seguramente me odiareis por esto. ¿Acaso pensáis que nuestro querido profesor va castigando alumnas en su dormitorio a altas horas de la noche? ¡Eso es lo que nos gustaría a todas! Jejejejejeje._

_Bueno, ahí va eso. Espero que os guste__, lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero ahora serán más fluidas… muchas gracias a todos. _


	9. Poción Matalobos

**Cap 9. Poción Matalobos.**

El bullicio típico de la juventud resonaba como un eco por el castillo. Las navidades estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, y con ellas, las ansiadas vacaciones. Los chicos no paraban de comentar sus planes ansiosos, con la mayor de las ilusiones. Sobretodo otra cosa que los traía locos: el baile de navidad.

Severus Snape odiaba las navidades. No entendía la hipocresía de esas fiestas, en las que todo el mundo procuraba ser bondadoso y amable. El resto del año podían comportarse como verdaderos cretinos, pero en navidad, todo era paz y felicidad. Familias enteras en las que todos se detestaban, se reunían para engullir la copiosa comida de navidad e intercambiar envenenados presentes.

A Snape le entraban ganas de vomitar con aquella celebración. Lo único bueno es que él no se molestaba en fingir: Se comportaba como un cretino todo el año.

Con paso decidido y su capa ondeando fantasmagóricamente tras sí, se dirigió al salón de pociones, donde había quedado con Granger para cumplir su última tarde de sábado de castigo. Por el camino se dio el gusto de gritarle a algunos revoltosos alumnos y restarles puntos a sus respectivas casas. Tanto alboroto le estaba dando jaqueca.

Cuando llegó a su destino, ella estaba ya esperando en la puerta, apoyada en una pared, inquieta mientras se miraba la punta de los zapatos. Parecía que allí fuera a encontrar el secreto de la creación. Granger le vio llegar al levantar distraídamente la mirada, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, desviando rápidamente los ojos al suelo. Notó que estaba más tímida que de costumbre, pero tampoco entendía su actitud, ya habían pasado muchas gratas tardes en compañía mutua, ya le había demostrado que él no mordía.

-Buenas tardes profesor…

Snape hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo y ambos entraron en el salón. Snape cerró la puerta tras sí, caminó decidido hasta su mesa mientras se despojaba con elegancia de su capa, para estar simplemente más cómodo. Granger lo observaba expectante desde el centro de la habitación, mientras retorcía un pliegue de su ropa. Él cogió un caldero mediano de plata, que guardaba en el fondo de uno de sus armarios y lo llevó al centro del salón, poniéndolo al fuego. Se acercó a la librería y sacó uno de sus múltiples libros de pociones. Lo colocó en una mesa con sumo cuidado, mientras pasaba las hojas hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

-Señorita Granger, ¿Podría leer esta poción?- le dijo, señalando una página del libro con su pálido dedo.

Hermione se acercó a donde estaba su profesor. Sentía una timidez absurda desde la noche anterior. Había soñado con él, y en su sueño se habían besado ¡Por Merlín!… Se sentía incapaz de mirarle a la cara, como si él pudiera de alguna forma averiguar lo que había soñado la noche anterior. Pero lo peor de todo, es que le había gustado. Desde entonces le gustaba recordarlo con un sentimiento casi morboso. Miró la página del libro que Snape le indicaba, sin atisbo ninguno a alejarse de ella, estaba tan cerca…

-¿Poción Matalobos, señor?- dijo con extrañeza.

Snape levantó una ceja.

-Me ayudará a prepararla hoy señorita Granger…

-Pero señor, ¿Para qué quiere usted esta poción? Si usted no…

-No es asunto suyo Granger, pero le voy a contestar, para que no se pase la tarde intentando averiguarlo y no se concentre… Se la envío todos los meses a Remus Lupin. Como comprenderá un licántropo con instintos asesinos no es de gran ayuda para la Orden.

-Tengo entendido que usted es uno de los pocos magos capaz de prepararla…

-Por supuesto.- dijo presuntuoso- ¿Acaso lo dudaba? Lea.- dijo dando golpecitos con el dedo en el libro.

Hermione leyó en voz alta cómo preparar la poción. Era tremendamente difícil. Requería mucho cuidado durante la cocción y los movimientos a remover la poción debían ser precisos, al igual que el momento de añadir los ingredientes.

-¿Lo tiene claro?

-Mmm... Creo que sí.

Snape cerró de golpe el libro, con un movimiento brusco que asustó a la chica.

-Ahora olvide todo lo que ha leído. El problema de los libros de pociones es que lo escriben cuatro patanes que no tienen idea alguna, le enseñaré como se hace.

Hermione cayó en la cuenta que Snape nunca había mandado comprar libros de pociones a principio de curso, siempre había dado la materia mediante apuntes en la pizarra. Hasta ahora no se había percatado nunca de ello.

Era todo un espectáculo ver a su profesor realizando una poción. Prepararon primero los ingredientes. Snape le daba precisas instrucciones de cómo debía hacerlo. Hermione estaba concentrada cortando unas raíces. Su subconsciente la traicionó, cortándolas como indicaba las instrucciones de aquel libro.

-¡Granger! ¿Se puede saber qué porquería está haciendo? Olvide lo que ha leído antes y hágalo como yo le he dicho.

-Lo siento profesor.- Hermione se apresuró a machacarlas con la hoja del cuchillo.

Su profesor estaba loco. No tenía nada que ver lo que estaban preparando y lo que había escrito en aquel libro. Pero se le veía tan seguro de sí mismo, poniendo todos sus sentidos en lo que hacía. Hermione se quedó embobada mirando a Snape. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los ingredientes, su rostro enmarcado por mechones de oscuro pelo negro revelaban la más profunda de las concentraciones. De vez en cuando agitaba los dedos, pensativo. A veces, como presa de un arrebato repentino, acudía a alguna de sus repisas a coger algún tarro con ingredientes.

-¿Ya ha terminado?

Hermione salió de su trance y asintió con la cabeza. Snape se colocó a su lado nuevamente, podía sentir el cuerpo de su profesor con una cercanía que la mareaba.

-Ya tenemos todo, como has visto el cardero lleva calentando desde que comenzamos a preparar los ingredientes. Es muy importante que esté muy caliente, y cómo puede ver, se trata de un caldero de plata, siempre deberemos usar uno de ese material para esta poción. Y ahora Granger, comenzaremos la base...

Hermione y Snape estaban concentrados en el caldero. Aunque a veces, Hermione aprovechaba la concentración de su profesor para poder mirarle descaradamente por encima del humeante contenido del caldero. Lo veía remover su contenido con una delicadeza infinita, dejaba caer los ingredientes con mimo. Aquel hombre tenía un don para aquello. Además se notaba que le entusiasmaba lo que hacía.

Snape le explicaba cada momento lo que estaba haciendo, porqué y los fallos más frecuentes en realizar la poción matalobos. Hermione escuchaba con atención las palabras de su profesor, recordaba lo que le había dicho la tarde anterior: aquello no parecía un castigo. Hubiera ido voluntaria con mucho gusto.

Había transcurrido dos horas desde el comienzo de la poción. Ya habían añadido todos los ingredientes, el profesor la había dejado que añadiera unos cuantos bajo su atenta supervisión, eso la había hecho muchísima ilusión. Estaba viendo realizar nada menos que una poción matalobos, y encima de una manera totalmente inusual.

-Veo que está disfrutando Señorita Granger.- dijo el profesor con media sonrisa.

-No se lo voy a negar. ¡Poción matalobos! ¡Estoy viendo hacer una de las más complicadas pociones!

-Ya casi estamos acabando... Escúcheme con atención, ahora hay que moverla despacio de esta manera, hasta que salga un humo blanco de la poción, que indicará que estará lista y podremos enviársela a nuestro perrito sarnoso...

Hermione miró con desaprobación a Snape. Remus le caía bien, había sido su profesor de DCAO en el tercer curso y habían pasado numerosas cosas juntos. Había ayudado mucho a Harry cuando asesinaron a Sirius. No le hacía gracia que se metiera con él.

Snape se dio cuenta de los pensamientos de su alumna, no hacía falta leerle la mente para averiguar que lo censuraba. Se sintió incómodo bajo su mirada reprochadora.

-¿Quiere mover la poción?- Preguntó Snape con voz melosa.

-¿Lo dice en serio? Es la parte más delicada de la cocción... podría fastidiarla.

-¿Acaso hablo alguna vez en broma? Venga aquí, a mi lado. Venga, no dude.

Hermione se puso a la derecha de su profesor, observó cómo lo hacía con la máxima atención e intentó imitarlo.

-¡No, no, no y no! Granger ¿Por qué tiene tanta prisa? No lo agite así de rápido. Tiene que hacerlo así...

Snape puso sus grandes y varoniles manos sobre las de ella, y con un suave movimiento guió a su alumna. Hermione sintió las manos de su profesor entrelazarse con las suyas. Un calambrazo de electricidad le recorrió su columna vertebral. Snape le enseñó con precisión el movimiento, Hermione notó como tomaba ella el control poco a poco, pero... su profesor no retiraba sus manos de allí. Siguieron moviendo el caldero con normalidad, a pesar que entre ellos se hallaba aquel contacto.

Del caldero comenzó a salir un denso humo blanco, lo que indicaba que se había realizado correctamente.

Severus y Hermione se miraron sonrientes, lo habían conseguido. Snape no había tenido ninguna duda, ya había realizado tantas veces aquella poción que le aburría.

Aún seguían con las manos entrelazadas.

Snape la miraba serio, sus ojos negros brillaban como dos oscuros cristales. Lo notaba contrariado, como si su alma librara una lucha interior. Una leve sonrisa nerviosa se dibujó en sus labios. No decía nada, pero lo decía todo.

Hermione le aguantaba su mirada, con los labios entreabiertos y concentrando todo su sistema nervioso en sus manos, atesorando el tacto de las manos de su profesor. No sabría decir como ocurrió en realidad, a veces los mejores hechizos de magia se realizan espontáneamente, sin necesidad de usar una varita.

Sus labios recorrieron la poca distancia que los separaba y se aferraron en un tierno beso.

Snape soltó suavemente sus manos y la abrazó, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo. Hermione deslizó sus temblorosas manos alrededor de su cuello, sus cuerpos se rozaron dulcemente, como si llevaran tiempo llamándose el uno al otro a gritos.

Severus besaba como un maestro. Comenzó a juguetear con los labios de su alumna hasta que decidió profundizarlo, introdujo suavemente su lengua en su boca. Hermione cerró los ojos... no lo podía creer... ¡Estaba besando a su profesor!

Se besaron, una y otra vez. No se decían nada, sólo cogían un poco de aire y volvían a besarse, cómo si el mundo fuera acabarse en aquel momento, en ese mismo instante. Hermione sentía pánico, tenía miedo de despertar en cualquier momento y darse cuanta que aquello no había ocurrido... pero sus sentidos no podían estar equivocados, lo podía sentir, su cuerpo, su respiración entrecortada, sus besos...

Snape se paró en seco. La retiró despacio pero con firmeza. Intercambiaron una mirada infinita. El rostro de Snape era un cúmulo de sentimientos, había angustia, temor, ilusión, ternura, culpabilidad... Sus respiraciones eran aceleradas a consecuencia de aquellos besos.

Y sin mediar palabra, Snape abandonó el salón lo más rápido que le dejaron sus pies, dejando allí a su alumna llena de nuevos sentimientos y abandonada a su suerte.

_Pobre Hermione... _

_Un besiño a _tods_ y gracias por seguir esta historia._


	10. El baile de navidad

**Cap 10. El baile de Navidad.**

Hermione salió apresuradamente del aula de pociones. Miró a ambos lados del pasillo, en un vano intento de encontrar a su profesor de pociones. No había rastro de él por ninguna parte, como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Se había marchado sin más, dejándola sola en aquel salón. No sabía que hacer, no sabía cómo sentirse. Recordó aquello que había pasado apenas unos minutos, era incapaz de asimilarlo, como si se hallase dentro de un sueño... Snape la había besado. Aún podía saborear sus labios sobre los suyos, sus apasionados besos... Aún tenía la respiración entrecortada reponiéndose de los millones de besos que se habían dado.

¿Qué carajo había hecho? Hermione había comenzado a sentir algo fuerte por su profesor, pero intentaba ignorar sus pensamientos. ¡Era Snape, por Merlín! Jamás en la vida se hubiera imaginado que terminarían así... Besándose en el aula de pociones.

Sentimientos encontrados, contradictorios, inseguridades, miedo, deseo... Hermione sentía como su cuerpo se desbordaba en multitudes de sentimientos. Todos acudían a la vez, entrelazándose y haciendo una maraña imposible de comprender. Intentaba poner en orden su cabeza, pero aquello era una quimera.

Snape se había marchado, sin darle explicación alguna, esquivando una conversación evidente, que no quedaba más remedio que poner en pendiente. Debían hablar de lo que había pasado...

* * *

Hermione lloraba en la más intimidad de su habitación. Llevaba un traje de fiesta negro precioso y Ginny le había recogido el cabello en un gracioso moño. Pero no compartía el mismo entusiasmo que sus compañeros por el baile de navidad. Ella sufría, y además lo hacía en el más silencio sepulcral. Snape la había estando esquivado aquellos últimos días, no quería hablar con ella, es más, la había ignorado cuando se habían cruzado por los pasillos accidentalmente. Como si ella no fuera más que parte del mobiliario del colegio. Se armó de valor y llamó a la puerta de su despacho. Nadie contestó a su llamada, a pesar que ella sabía de sobra que se encontraba en su interior, no se dignó siquiera a recibirla como tantas veces había hecho con anterioridad. ¿Acaso se arrepentía de lo que había pasado entre ambos? Quizás para él no era importante, sólo un par de besos...

Carecía de experiencia en los asuntos del corazón. Nunca había tenido novio y a parte de Víctor, nunca se había sentido atraída por chicos. Así que desconocía como proceder, aunque teniendo en cuenta que el chico en cuestión es un hombre adulto y tratándose encima de Snape, el profesor más despreciable y amargado del colegio, más perdida se encontraba.

Y no podía pedir consejo... ¿A quién se lo iba a contar? Se sentía muy sola, estuvo tentada a contárselo a Ginny en más de alguna ocasión, pero se había arrepentido en un último momento. Ginny comprendía que le pasaba algo, había insistido muchas veces con sus preguntas, que al encontrar silencio por su parte, dejó de hacer cuestiones, dejándola sumida en su desesperación.

Se sentía la persona más incomprendida del mundo.

Cuando sus lágrimas cesaron, segura que ya no contenía ninguna más almacenada, se secó los ojos con un pañuelo y comenzó a maquillarse, arrepentida completamente de acudir aquella estúpida fiesta. ¿Por qué no se quedaba en su habitación en compañía de algún libro?

Cuando estuvo lista bajó a la sala común. Allí ya estaban Neville, Harry, Ron y Ginny esperándola. Habían decido acudir en grupo, ya que era ridículo hacerlo por parejas. Ron se quedó con la boca entreabierta cuando la contempló bajar por las escaleras y se apresuró a balbucear lo bonita que estaba aquella noche.

Luna se les unió por el camino sonriente. Llevaba un bonito vestido celeste con unas zapatillas de deporte. Sus zapatos de fiesta habían desaparecido "misteriosamente" cosa que indignó a Neville.

El salón estaba decorado de navidad. Había un enorme árbol de navidad presidiendo el gran comedor. Lo bueno de aquellos bailes es que podían sentarse cómo quisieran, así que Luna pudo sentarse con ellos. Neville parecía muy contento.

Hermione tomó asiento franqueada entre sus dos amigos del alma. Se limitó a tomar su cena evitando a toda costa mirar donde más deseaba. No podía evitarlo, a pesar que se había prometido mil veces que no lo haría, enfocó sus irritados ojos a la mesa de los profesores.

Snape estaba allí, con el pelo cayéndole sobre el rostro sin levantarlo de su plato, como si quisiera zambullirse en él. Hermione no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo observando al profesor, pero de pronto, con esos movimientos bruscos habituales en él, levantó la vista, clavándola en la suya, como si hubiera percibido sus ojos en la lejanía. Hermione esperaba alguna reacción por su parte, pero su rostro era inexpresivo, sin atisbo alguno de sentimientos. Era una tonta al pensar que aquel bloque de hielo pudiera sentir algo por ella o simplemente sentir. Desvió la mirada a otro lado.

Hermione y Snape se vigilaban mutuamente. Hermione se encontró a lo largo de la noche varias veces con la mirada de su profesor. Snape parecía tener cierto interés en lo que ocurría en su mesa, pero en su rostro no se podía leer nada. Era inquebrantable, como una pared. Lo que más le sorprendió es que se quedara en el baile. Snape solía retirarse apresuradamente en aquellas fiestas después de la cena, pero aquella vez era diferente, porque decidió quedarse durante el baile. Muchos de los estudiantes le sorprendieron su actitud, ya que no pasó desapercibida. Todo el mundo sabía como despreciaba aquellas fiestas el temible profesor de pociones, todo lo que pudiera despertar un sentimiento de felicidad, huía de él como la peste.

Naturalmente no se dignó a bailar, aquello podía haber sido un espectáculo lamentable, que ningún alumno deseaba contemplar, pero había permanecido al fondo del salón, hablando con un par de profesores mientras bebía el contenido de un bonito vaso de cristal, lo que parecía un whisky de fuego.

Hermione bailó con sus amigos, intentando en vano ignorar a aquel siniestro profesor. Ya había llorado suficiente, ya no lo haría más por una persona que no le importaba sus sentimientos, de la que no se podía esperar nada. Neville era un gran bailarín a pesar de la torpeza habitual del muchacho, todas las chicas querían bailar con él, pero el chico parecía muy a gusto bailando sin cesar con Luna. Harry y Ginny bailaban y reían sin cesar todo el rato. Así que ella pasó casi toda la noche bailando con Ron.

-Hermy, ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Perdón?- Hermione estaba muy distraída pendiente de lo que acontecía al fondo del salón.

-Estás rara. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Hermione no contestó. Toda su atención estaba en una figura que se deslizaba por la puerta del gran comedor. Snape se había marchado de allí.

-¿Qué?- dijo de pronto.

-Estás como... despistada. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si... bueno no… Quizás estoy muy cansada, creo que me iré a la torre a descansar.

-Voy contigo- se apresuró a decir el joven- Ya sabes que los bailes no van conmigo.

Ron y Hermione se despidieron de sus amigos, bajo sus miradas curiosas. Abandonaron el salón camino a la torre Gryffindor. Ron parloteaba sin cesar, Hermione hacía siglos que no le escuchaba. Sus pensamientos estaban en otros menesteres, recordando sus labios... ¿Cómo había sido tan necia de enamorarse de aquel hombre sin sentimientos? Entonces algo la hizo caer de sus ensoñaciones al mundo real. Su amigo se había parado en seco y la miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué?- preguntó sin entender nada Hermione

-No me estabas escuchando...- afirmó bastante molesto el pelirrojo, con toda la razón del mundo. Estaba hablando de cosas importantes para él.

-Lo siento Ron...

-Estaba abriéndote mi corazón Hermione. Me gustas, me gustas mucho. Yo... creo que estoy enamorado de ti.

Hermione se sintió como si le hubieran volcado un cubo de hielo por la cabeza. Aquello no se lo esperaba en absoluto. Le miró sin saber que decir. La había pillado con las defensas bajas, de improviso. ¿Tenía que elegir ese momento, precisamente ahora, que su mente era una jaula de grillos para hacer una confesión así?

Hermione guardó el silencio más prolongado de su vida. Ron la miraba dudoso. Algo lo hizo lanzarse y aproximó sus labios a los de ella lentamente...

Hermione le vio venir. Por un momento no sabía que hacer, si darle un empujón, salir corriendo, retirar su cara o gritarle. Su cara llena de pequitas estaba peligrosa y excesivamente cerca. Sus labios ya casi la rozaban, cuando una superficie lisa y dura se interpuso entre sus labios.

Severus Snape, había usado el libro que unos días antes le había dejado, de parapeto entre las bocas de los jóvenes. Tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba a Ron como si quisiera lanzarle un cruciatus.

-Agradecería señor Weasley que no intentara babear a la señorita Granger en mi presencia.-siseó- Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor, por semejante comportamiento. Y ahora es mejor que desaparezca de mi vista.

Ron se apresuró a marcharse de allí mientras lo maldecía en su mente. Hermione quiso ir detrás, pero una pálida mano la tenía sujeta firme por el hombro. Miró al rostro de su profesor.

Estaban solos. Severus Snape tenía aún en la mano "El retrato de Dorian Gray", que la había salvado de aquel beso Weasley. Dio un paso hacia la chica.

Hermione respiraba con dificultad. Sentía una opresión en el pecho, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar. La proximidad silenciosa de su temible profesor le dolía.

Snape la miraba sin mediar palabra. Abría los labios para hablar, pero dudaba y los cerraba enseguida. Dio otro paso hacia Ella. Tenía la misma mirada que aquella tarde en el aula de pociones...

Sus labios fueron aproximándose, ya estaban a punto de besarse cuando pudieron oír las voces de Harry, Neville y Ginny acercándose por la galería.

Snape se volvió sobre sus talones, alejándose por el pasillo. Su capa flotaba silenciosa tras él, dándole un aspecto fantasmal. Hermione quería ir tras él, pero sus amigos llegaron ya a su lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí sola? ¿Y Ron?-preguntó Harry.

-Creo, que estará en la torre.- dijo con voz temblorosa

Neville, Harry y Ginny se miraron con suspicacia. Sospechaban que había pasado algo, pero ni en sueños se hubieran imaginado lo que había estado a punto de volver a pasar.

La cabeza de Hermione daba vueltas. Ron... Snape...

Necesitaba dormir, quería acostarse y que pasara ya esa maldita noche.

_Gracias por emplear un poco de vuestro tiempo en leer esta historia y a todos los que me habéis puesto unas bonitas palabras. ¡Va por ustedes!_


	11. Los demonios que hay bajo mi cama no

**Cap 11. Los demonios que hay bajo mi cama no me dejan dormir.**

Severus Snape miraba con un atisbo de odio al anciano director. No sabía cómo lo hacía, pero tenía el incómodo don de meter de lleno el dedo en la llaga. Al viejo parecía divertirle la situación, claro, meterse con él parecía su pasatiempo favorito.

-No te enfades conmigo Severus, simplemente te digo que no es normal que un hombre de tu edad esté siempre tan solo. Seguro que hay muchas mujeres que le encantarían estar contigo…

-Señor director, si ya no tiene nada más oficial que decirme, creo que será lo más conveniente que me marche.

-¡No te pongas así! Venga, no te vayas. Al menos no te vayas enfadado…

-Creo que mi vida sentimental no es un debate divertido. Así que… ¡Buenas noches!

-Muchacho, no te tomes la vida siempre tan a pecho, tan amarga…

Severus abandonó el despacho del director de inmediato, dejando al viejo con la palabra en la boca. Había veces que no se explicaba cómo podía soportarle. Con la cantidad de cosas graves que ocurrían a su alrededor, lo que le avecinaba al mundo mágico, todo lo que no tenía más remedio que aguantar… y el muy necio no tenía nada mejor que hacer, que aconsejarle que se buscara novia. ¿Y qué carajo le importaba él si estaba solo? Era lo mejor, siempre había sido así, era la mejor opción. Desde siempre había sido una persona solitaria, quizás al principio de su vida había sido forzosamente. Pero se había acostumbrado a ello, a la soledad de la mazmorra, aquellas noches largas de insomnio... Además, todas las personas que de alguna forma habían sido importantes para él, estaban fallecidas. Su vida era un absoluto caos, no podía tomar decisiones por sí mismo. No era libre.

Estaba muerto en vida. ¿Qué clase de compañía podía darle a nadie?

Caminó por las solitarias y silencias galerías del colegio. La mayoría de los alumnos se habían marchado a sus hogares a disfrutar de las fiestas en compañía de sus seres queridos, así que por los pasillos podía respirarse cierta paz y tranquilidad, libre de aquellas cabezas huecas. Snape se paró frente a una vidriera con la imagen de un unicornio y miró a través de ella. La noche era fría, comenzaba a nevar fuera. Inconscientemente se cerró la capa y apoyó su frente contra el helado cristal, quedándose allí, quieto, sin saber muy bien que hacer.

Su mente le jugaba malas pasadas. Su cabeza giraba en torno de aquel recuerdo con cierta obsesión: Hermione Granger. Recordaba como si hubiera pasado ayer aquella fabulosa tarde preparando poción Matalobos en el interior del aula. Su rostro joven, luminoso y sonriente mientras le observaba como añadía los ingredientes. Era tan bonita, que su sola visión le deslumbraba. Le parecía increíble la de años que había pasado sin darse cuenta de la presencia de aquella chica, tan especial, tan inteligente, tan buena…

Se llevó los dedos a los labios. Aquel beso… Había sido una locura. Jamás debió hacerlo, aunque era lo que más quería, había cometido la mayor insensatez de su vida. Era su profesor, le odiaba con todas las razones del mundo, era veinte años mayor, podría ser su padre, era aún menor de edad… ¿Acaso estaba demente o todos los crucios que había soportado a lo largo de su vida le habían dejado con el juicio insano? Era absurdo tan solo plantearse nada con aquella chica, tan joven, tan inocente. Él llevaba tantos años en el mundo cometiendo atrocidades, en cambio a ella, le quedaba tanto por aprender, tanto por vivir aún… Merecía que le llevaran a Azkaban. Era un desgraciado, pero…

Ella le había dulcificado los días con su presencia, sentía cierta ilusión la llegada de un nuevo día sólo porque sabía que la vería y aunque entre ellos había mucha diferencia de edad, se sentía en sintonía con ella. Conectado. Era una sensación muy extraña, jamás la había sentido con nadie, pero tenía la sensación que se conocían de toda la vida…

Pero él estaba podrido por dentro, era pura maldad. No se merecía ni que le miraran a la cara.

A pesar de lo mucho que le dolía, había procurado mantenerse alejado de ella. Recordaba con suplicio las veces que la había visto por el pasillo del colegio sin poder decirle nada. Sin poder al menos tocarla… Era lo que más deseaba en el mundo, pero debía tener autocontrol, no podía volver a besar a su alumna, así que lo mejor para ambos es que se mantuviera bien alejado de ella. Había sido difícil. Su pequeña e insistente alumna había acudido a golpearle a la puerta de su despacho, como muchas otras tardes, cuando gozaban de su compañía. Había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no abrir la puerta y tirarse a sus brazos. Había sido un verdadero tormento escucharla al otro lado de la madera y mantenerse quieto ¿Acaso estaba loco? ¡Eso no podía estar ocurriéndole! Definitivamente estaba mal de la cabeza.

Paseaba por donde sabía que estaba ella, con la vaga esperanza de verla al menos en la lejanía, haciéndose el encontradizo, aunque después la ignorara completamente. La observaba en muchas ocasiones estudiar en la biblioteca, con la nariz pegada a esos libros que tanto amaba o pasear por la orilla del lago, mientras observaba con melancolía el interior del bosque. Comenzaba a comportarse como un asqueroso viejo verde tras su presa, pero no era eso. Cuando la contemplaba sentía un calor en su interior que jamás había experimentado en estos treinta y ocho años de mísera vida. Maldita, maldita insufrible sabelotodo, había llegado y había puesto su vida patas arriba. ¡Niñata indeseable!

Se pasó la mano por su pálida cara. Y en un arrebato brusco de los suyos, se dirigió con paso decidido al interior de sus aposentos, donde le esperaba el refugio de una botella de Whisky de fuego dentro de uno de los cajones de su escritorio. Se sirvió un vaso generoso que se tragó de golpe, así que se tomó otro. Quizás a golpe de alcohol pudiera sacarse aquella incómoda presencia de su mente.

¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora? Seguro que estaba con sus amigos celebrando la navidad entre risas, cánticos y felicidad. Sacudió su cabeza intentando expulsar todos aquellos pensamientos de su mente.

Tenía que olvidarla. Jamás dejaría que se le volviera acercar.

Se la imaginó en el interior de un hogar calentito, con la cena de navidad, cantando canciones típicas de la época… Y ese asqueroso zanahorio cerca de ella… ¡Por Merlín que no podía soportarlo! Su cuerpo se erizó al evocar el recuerdo de cuando ese piojoso Weasley había intentado besarla.

Había decidido esperar cerca de la torre Gryffindor, con la esperanza de encontrarla sola. No sabía muy bien con qué intenciones, pero simplemente quería verla una vez más antes que se marchara a casa con sus padres.

La había visto caminar, tan distinguida y delicada con aquel vestido negro vaporoso, mientras aquella sanguijuela le pisaba los talones diciendo incoherencias. Ella ni le escuchaba, estaba muy concentrada en sus propios pensamientos, seguramente mucho más interesantes que ese parloteo incansable del pelirrojo. Snape recordaba que se había pasado la noche mirándole descaradamente, aunque naturalmente ella no sospechaba que él se había pasado durante todo el dichoso baile vigilándola de cerca. Lo único que le había motivado a quedarse después de la cena era un escozor que le subía por las tripas cuando la había visto bailando con aquel mequetrefe. Había deseado ir allí, lanzarle un maleficio a aquel engendro de chico y llevársela de allí. A pesar de que la cena le había sentado mal y sentía el amargor de la bilis en la garganta, decidió no hacer nada. Eso sí, la miraba en la lejanía… Lo que no hubiera imaginado nunca es que aquel gusarapo la intentaría besar.

Cuando vio la escena se sintió desilusionado. Granger estaba parada como si le hubieran lanzado un petrificus totalus. Quizás era lo que la chica deseaba… los labios de aquel joven muchacho, más afín a ella.

Entonces observó en su cara un claro indicio de asco.

Aquel desgraciado la iba a besar en su presencia, eso no lo iba a permitir. Así que decidió actuar. Antes tenía que pasar por encima de su cadáver que mancillar sus labios con sus asquerosas babas. Un absurdo sentimiento de posesión hacia ella le hizo poner el libro que tenía guardado en el bolsillo de su levita entre las bocas de los jóvenes.

Podía recordar su rostro cuando quedaron solos en el pasillo. Un pesar se apoderaba de su alma perdida tan solo recordarlo. ¡Cuánto había deseado decirle lo que sentía! ¡Cuánto había deseado volver a besar aquellos dulces labios!

Pero no lo había hecho. Tantos sentimientos en su interior agolpándose atropelladamente… culpa, remordimientos, pesar, miedo, rechazo. No podía hacerlo, aquello estaba mal.

Hermione_, maldita noche que encontré tu asqueroso libro en la biblioteca. _

Sintió un rasgueo en la cristalera de su ventana, así que fue a mirar. En la ventana había una pequeña lechuza picando el cristal. Se apresuró a abrir.

La lechuza no se hizo de rogar y entró en la habitación con un gracioso vuelo es espirales hasta posarse en el escritorio. Snape le alivió de su carga, un misterioso paquete envuelto en un brillante papel negro y le acarició el buche. Cuando se disponía abrirlo, el asqueroso animal metió el pico en su whisky de fuego.

-¿Qué coño haces?- dijo molesto, mientras le daba un manotazo al animal.

El bicho tomó su venganza dándole un picotazo en un dedo haciéndole sangre. La maldita lechuza no se había conformado con picar, sino que también había retorcido la carne cuando la tenía pillada entre su poderoso pico.

-¡Me cago en Merlín!

La lechuza levantó el vuelo ofendida, le cagó en un hombro de la levita a modo de venganza y batiéndose en una rápida huída por la ventana, que se encontraba aún abierta.

- ¡Como te pille te daré de comer a algún monstruo de Hagrid! ¡Hija de…!

Snape se limpió con un asco infinito el "regalito" que le había dejado el asqueroso pájaro. ¿De quien era ese bicho repugnante?

Abrió el paquete destruyendo el papel con impaciencia. Su enfado se desvaneció: Era un libro. "El juego del ángel" de un tal Carlos Ruiz Zafón. Abrió la tapa con delicadeza, como si pudiera desintegrarse con sólo tocarlo. En la primera página había escritas unas palabras…

Espero que le acompañe en sus solitarias noches.

Feliz Navidad.

HG

Snape cerró los ojos mientras sostenía el libro entre sus manos.

No se lo merecía. No merecía nada. Era despreciable.

Ahora entendía el carácter orgulloso de aquel animal, le recordaba a alguien…

Se marchó a la cama, sabiendo que aquella noche los demonios que habitaban bajo su cama no le dejarían dormir. No se trataba de ningún Boggart que pudiera liquidar, eran sus propios monstruos que vivían en el interior de su mente. Contra esos, no existía ningún tipo de hechizo.

Seguro que no le dejarían dormir…

_Lo prometido es deuda, así que os dejo aquí el último producto de mi mente desquiciada. Espero que os guste, hacía dos capítulos que Snape no se pronunciaba, así que ya sabéis lo que pasa por su mente._

_Un beso para todos y gracias a todos los que me acompañáis en esta pequeña aventura. ¡Os quiero!_


	12. ¿Querrás rectificar las líneas de

**Cap 12. ¿Querrás rectificar las líneas de mis manos?**

Hermione terminaba de preparar sus cosas del colegio. Su madre, la observaba con la mayor de las angustias desde el quicio de la puerta de su dormitorio. Sólo tenía que contemplar el rostro de su hija, para comprender que algo le ocurría; Las noches que había pasado en casa, había dormido mal, estaba taciturna, despistada, montada en una nube continuamente. Su hija no era así, al menos últimamente había cambiado mucho. Desde que había conseguido encontrar un hueco en su mundo, se había vuelto más alegre, más sociable. Además, por fin en su vida, su hija tenía amigos, que no la consideraban el bicho raro del colegio, ni se metían con ella.

-Hermione. ¿Te ocurre algo cariño?- La chica inclinó la cabeza curiosa- Me lo puedes contar todo…

-No me pasa nada mamá.

La madre de Hermione se dejó llevar por su intuición. Ella no era bruja como su hija, pero el amor que sentía una madre por sus hijos, es mucho más fuerte que cualquier hechizo…

-¿Es por un chico?- La chica la miró muy seria- Es eso… ¿Verdad?

-No mamá.- Hermione torció el gesto. Francamente no mentía, ya que Snape hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de ser un chico.

-He dado en el clavo… Mira cariño, he tenido tu edad y comprendo que quizás no quieras compartir esto conmigo. Sólo quiero darte un consejo: Sé tú misma.- Hermione le dedicó una leve sonrisa a su madre- No te apagues nunca por nadie, si él no te quiere, la vida sigue, ya se te pasará. Eso significa que quizás no era el indicado para ti. Pero si te quiere… disfruta de ello cielo. El amor es el sentimiento más puro que jamás puede llegar a sentir nadie…

-Mamá no es tan sencillo.

Su profesor de pociones era la persona más desconcertante que había conocido nunca.

-Si que lo es, a veces somos nosotros los que nos complicamos inesesariamentre. Lo importante es el amor, lo demás es segundario…

Hermione le dio un gran abrazo a su madre, agradecida por el sabio consejo que acababa de darle. Ella le besó en la frente, con la delicadeza del que sólo una madre es capaz. Por un momento sintió lástima por su madre, ni siquiera tenía la leve sospecha de los pensamientos bulliciosos que la acompañaban desde aquel beso con su oscuro profesor…

-Pero conserva tu virginidad hasta el matrimonio…

-¡Mamaaaaaá!- La censuró.

Ambas se echaron a reír.

-Lo que no entiendo es cómo llevas el baúl repleto de nuevas novelas. Creía que en ese colegio os daban mucho trabajo,en tus cartas nos cuentas que siempre andas agobiada. ¿Cómo es que te da tiempo para leer todo eso?

Hermione se encogió los hombros con una sonrisa en los labios. Aquello era un secreto…

* * *

Severus Snape se dirigió a su despacho asqueado, con esa expresión tan suya, como si hubiera lamido un limón. Aquellos mocosos habían vuelto a tomar el castillo, así que la tranquilidad que había respirado durante las navidades había llegado a su fin. Su mal humor habitual se hallaba sutilmente mezclado con un nuevo sentimiento que intentaba ahogar: le comía la impaciencia.

Ella seguro que se encontraría ya por el castillo, podía sentir su presencia, así que sólo era cuestión de tiempo que diera lugar un pequeño encuentro. ¿Y después qué Severus? ¿Qué se suponía que iba hacer? Pues nada en absoluto. Había tomado la firme decisión de alejarse de ella a toda costa, y lo cumpliría. Ya había procurado que ella se enterara de ello…

* * *

Pavarti enseñaba orgullosa su nuevo libro de Quiromancia contentísima. Adivinación era una de sus asignaturas favoritas y la lectura de mano le había llamado una especial atención.

Hermione comía desganada el contenido de su plato. El profesor de pociones no había bajado a cenar. ¿Estaría enfermo? ¿Le ocurriría algo? Sentía esa absurda preocupación que llevaba acompañándola esos últimos meses. Preocuparse por Snape, qué idiota podía llegar a ser… Se acordó de la cantidad de veces que su profesor había regresado de sus incursiones herido, y se sintió desfallecer. ¿Se encontraba tan mal herido que era incapaz de bajar a cenar?

Al menos Ron se comportaba con normalidad, como si no hubiera pasado nada en la noche que regresaron del baile. Durante todas las vacaciones se habían visto un par de veces, siempre con más gente, pero afortunadamente se comportaba como siempre. Era todo un consuelo, lo que menos le apetecía eran nuevas escenitas como aquella… En la que Snape había evitado que se besaran, eso significaba que le importaba algo, aunque fuera una nimiedad.

-Hermione… ¿Quieres que te lea las líneas de la mano?- le preguntó Pavarti, sacándola de sus ensoñaciones.

-¿De verdad que crees en esas cosas? La mayoría de las veces no dais ni una…

-Prueba al menos…- dijo Patil con desafío.

Hermione le extendió la mano incrédula, con una ceja levantada al más estilo Snape. La adivinación siempre le había parecido una patochada sin sentido. Una gran pérdida de tiempo. Ella aún no se explicaba con Ron y Harry seguían matriculados en aquella estúpida e inútil asignatura.

-Mmm... Tu vida va a ser larga y próspera, con un gran cambio brusco que la va a marcar para siempre. Como si de la noche a la mañana todo cambiara... La línea del amor, la veo muy acentuada. Alguien te va a marcar de por vida, os amareis con locura. Pero veo mucho dolor…

Hermione retiró la mano bruscamente.

-Son tonterías.

-Hermione mira este libro. Tu línea del amor está marcada por el amor verdadero… ¡Qué envidia!- Hermione miró incrédula su línea de la mano del amor, menuda soberana tontería…

Pavarti siguió leyéndole la mano al resto de la mesa. Hermione dirigió una triste mirada al hueco vacío en la mesa que presidía el comedor. Nadie le echaba de menos, nadie se preguntaba donde estaba. Hermione se levantó de la mesa, dejando casi intacto el contenido de su plato. No le apetecía estar entre el barullo alegre del comedor, sus amigos no se dieron cuenta que se marchaba. Estaban muy ocupados metiéndose con Neville, porque Pavarti le dijo que no tendría novia hasta ya entrado en años…

Necesitaba un poco más de tranquilidad.

Con pasos tristes y con una sensación incómoda de que la vigilaban, se dirigió a la torre Griffindor.

La señora gorda la dejó pasar, aunque antes le sujirió que era mejor que alegrara esa cara mustia. ¡Como si pudiera! Había aguardado con la mayor ilusión verle después de tantos días y no había podido ser. ¡Qué estúpido enamoramiento el suyo!

Subió a su cuarto, sus cosas ya estaban allí. Su gato fue inmediatamente a saludarla y ella le pasó la mano por el pelaje suave del animal. Abrió orgullosa su baúl, repleto de nuevos títulos para dejar a su profesor. Los había estado cosechando durante sus vacaciones, saqueando los libros de sus padres, de sus tíos… Naturalmente había escogido títulos que estuvieran a la altura de su profesor de pociones…

Encontró un título que no debería estar allí. Alargó su pequeña mano, llena de extrañeza, cogiendo el ejemplar que le había dejado a Snape antes de las vacaciones y aún no le había devuelto… el mismo que había interpuesto entre los labios de Ron y Ella. "El retrato de Dorian Gray" había vuelto misteriosamente al interior de su arcón. Un trozo de pergamino cayó al suelo, proveniente del interior de sus páginas, mientras se marcaba un extraño baile por el aire. Lo recogió con curiosidad del suelo. La tinta era negra, con una caligrafía impecable pero apelmazada.

_Señorita Granger:_

_Quiero agradecerle todo lo que se ha preocupado por mí, y por supuesto darle las gracias por su regalo de navidad. No tenía por qué molestarse. Pero me encantó, gracias otra vez._

_Aquí le devuelvo el último libro que me prestó, la verdad es que tenía mucha razón, es un gran libro, me enganchó desde la primera palabra, y la figura siniestra del protagonista me intrigó… Como usted me dijo es "Un clásico imprescindible"_

_Pero no es la única razón por la que le escribo estas líneas. Sé que no debería hacerlo de esta forma, en estos últimos meses entre usted y yo brotó algo parecido a la amistad, si le soy sincero, lo pasaba muy bien en su compañía, es usted una gran persona. Esto quizás debería decírselo a la cara, pero no tengo el mismo valor que usted, así que le escribo esta misiva porque me resulta más sencillo._

_No podemos seguir viéndonos más. Le pido de corazón que olvide estos meses y continuemos como antes de que todo esto pasara._

_No me busque, no venga más a mi despacho, no me traiga más libros… Siento mucho lo que pasó aquella tarde en el aula de pociones. No volverá a ocurrir._

_SS._

Hermione leyó varias veces el contenido de esa carta. Era basura, pura basura. Ahora lo entendía todo a la perfección. Podía leer entre líneas, sabía que no decía la verdad. Y si era verdad… al menos debería tener la decencia de decírselo a la cara. Cobarde, más que cobarde. Se sentó en la cama con los brazos cruzados y llena de ira. Su profesor quería que se marchara de su vida sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido… pues no le iba a dar el gusto. Después de todo, merecía una explicación, no aquella estúpida carta. En las líneas de sus manos venía el dolor impreso, eso era algo que estaba dispuesta a corregir.

* * *

Severus Snape hacía su ronda habitual por los pasillos a altas horas de la noche, intentando invocar a Morfeo en vano. El castillo se sumergía en el más limpio silencio, con sus sombras fantasmales amenazando en cada rincón. Había hecho lo mejor. Le había devuelto a esa chiquilla el único vínculo que los podía unir y le había pedido que olvidara. Era lo mejor para ella.

No quería que sufriera.

Aunque él no podía evitar sufrir, pero ya estaba más que acostumbrado. Había sufrido desde temprana edad, cuando su padre, que se suponía que debiera protegerle, le había propinado brutales palizas con el cinturón. O cuando perdió a su madre, asesinada en manos de su asqueroso padre, o cuando perdió a Lily…

No le gustaba regodearse en su dolor, ni andar siempre lamentándose, pero su vida era una mierda. Eso no lo podía negar.

Suspiró fuerte, mientras se frotaba los ojos irritados del cansancio que le producía el no poder dormir…

Bajó hasta las mazmorras, al final del tramo de la escalera, un pequeño bulto permanecía sentado en los últimos escalones. Se puso en guardia. A pesar de que sus ojos podían ver perfectamente en la oscuridad, no se lo podía creer...

-¡Lumos!

El extremo de la varita iluminó el rostro desafiante de Hermione.

-¡Granger!- Snape se sentía totalmente desorientado-Es muy tarde ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Esperándole a usted.

_Hola a todas, aquí dejo esto. El próximo cap va a ser movidito y no tardaré en subirlo._

_Gracias por todos los coment que me dejáis (los contestaré todos, ando últimamente de culo) y a los que me leéis, aunque guardéis silencio. Un besiño para todos._


	13. No te acerques tanto a mí

**Cap 13. No te acerques tanto a mí…**

Snape bajó un poco la varita, incrédulo. No se podía creer, que esa maldita sabelotodo hubiera estado aguardándole en la más absoluta oscuridad. Era una encerrona.

-Señorita Granger,-susurró con su tono más intimidante- le recuerdo que está fuera de su dormitorio a deshora. Si no quiere que le quite puntos a su casa y la castigue, es mejor que se vaya ahora mismo a la torre Gryffindor.

Hermione frunció el ceño, estaba muy segura de sí misma, estaba preparada para la batalla eminente.

-No. No me pienso ir.

-¡Váyase ya!- ordenó Snape, con esa cara típica suya, con la que sus alumnos se estremecían de miedo.

-Puede quitarme los puntos que quiera profesor Snape, todos los de mi casa. Si quiere, castígueme hasta el fin de mis días, pero no me pienso ir.

-No me tiente… ¡LARGO!

-¿Cree que me va a esquivar eternamente? Si no quiere hablar conmigo ahora… le perseguiré por todo el colegio. Me tendrá continuamente pegada como su sombra, pegaré en la puerta de su despacho, le buscaré en el salón de profesores… ¡Lo juro!

Snape comenzaba a ponerse iracundo. No podía creer el valor y el descaro que le estaba echando la chica. ¿No se daba cuenta que era por su propio bien?

-No tengo nada que hablar con usted.- sentenció.

-¿No? ¿Cree que con la mierda de carta que me ha mandado ya está? Pensaba que usted era de otra forma, ya veo que me equivocaba completamente. Es usted un cobarde…

-¡No me llame cobarde, niñata! ¿Se puede saber que quieres de mí?

-Sólo quiero hablar, quiero comprender.

Snape se cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho molesto. Bajó los ojos al suelo, sus cabellos azabaches le cubrieron la cara, proporcionándole un pequeño refugio, Hermione no podía mirarle directamente a los ojos. Una actitud muy Slytherin.

-¿Qué quieres Granger?- preguntó con cansancio.

-Profesor, estos últimos meses entre usted y yo… Le llegué a tomar mucho aprecio como amigo. Me encantaba bajar aquí, a conversar con usted… Creo que a usted también le gustaban mis visitas, al menos me daba esa impresión. Se interesó por mí y por mis cosas. Creo que conectamos.

-Bueno Granger, no creo que eso se le pueda llamar amistad.

-Entonces, pasó lo que pasó en el aula de pociones. Usted me besó.

-Yo no le besé.-espetó el hombre.

-¿Cómo es tan cínico de negarlo?

-Usted me besó a mí. Yo no quise ser grosero, por eso no la rechacé.

Hermione se puso las manos en la cadera y alzó una ceja.

-Pues para no ser grosero… se extralimitó ¿no? Recuerdo que me metió la lengua hasta la campanilla…

-¡Ya esta bien de tonterías Granger! Esta conversación me está cansando, es estúpida. Olvídelo. Usted me odia, yo la odio a usted. Para mí no significó nada en absoluto, al revés me repugna sólo recordarlo.

-¡Miente! ¡Miente fatal! ¡Sé que le gustó! ¡Tanto como me gustó a mí!

-Yo no miento Granger. Usted sabe que sólo digo la verdad. Me arrepiento mucho haberla besado…

-Entonces admite que me besó.

-¡No tergiverses mis palabras! ¡Aquello no debería haber ocurrido nunca! Usted no me importa nada. Deseo que desaparezca de mi vida lo antes posible, para no tener que verla más…

-Entonces ¿Por qué evitó que me besara Ron?

Snape dudó un momento, no se esperaba que le sacara aquello a relucir. Pero Hermione se había comido mucho la cabeza durante las navidades, así que tenía sus ideas ordenadas cuidadosamente en su mente.

-¡Sólo le hice un favor!- gritó Snape en un arranque de ira- Tenía que verse la cara de asco que puso. Aunque si tanta ganas tiene que ese mequetrefe la bese, no sé que hace aquí molestándome. ¿Por qué no va a buscarle a la Torre Gryffindor?

-Miente… Usted siente algo por mí. ¿Por qué no deja esa actitud suya de ir siempre a la defensiva y habla conmigo cómo las personas normales?

-Granger… ¿No entiende que esto es absurdo? Hágase un favor, olvídelo y siga con su vida…

Snape levantó la vista el suelo. Su cara era de una tristeza profunda. Se encontró con los ojos color miel de su alumna. Se sentía tan débil… Apoyó su espalda contra la pared de fría piedra del pasillo, notando como sus fuerzas iban abandonándole poco a poco. Ya no se sentía tan decidido, ya no se sentía tan seguro de sus decisiones.

Se sintió viejo.

Se sostuvieron las miradas, como si se calibraran las fuerzas. La chica estaba allí de pie, tan cerca de él, decidida, sabía qué quería...

-Granger… Yo…- Snape se pasó las manos por la cara, cortando así por un momento aquel contacto visual que tanto le estaba trastocando- ¿No te das cuentas que una relación entre usted y yo es imposible? ¿Se da cuenta de que no puede ser?

-¿Por qué? Dígamelo, porque no lo entiendo…

-Soy mucho mayor que usted. Le saco nada menos que veinte años. Es usted una adolescente inmadura… ¡Podría ser su padre!

-No es el caso, además me ha dicho muchas veces que soy muy madura para mi edad…

-Eres menor… ¿No se da cuenta que eres muy pequeña? ¡No soy un pervertido!

-En dos semanas cumplo la mayoría de edad.

-¡Soy su asqueroso y grasiento profesor de pociones! ¿Lo recuerda? Va en contra las normas del colegio…

-Este es mi último año aquí, así que dejaré de ser su alumna a finales de este curso…

-¡Pero usted me desprecia tanto como yo la desprecio a usted!

-Sabe que no es verdad…

-¡La odio!

Hermione dio un paso hacia su temible profesor de pociones. Estaba decidida, iba a por todas. Su madre le había dicho que el amor era el sentimiento más hermoso que podía sentir nadie. Lo que sentía por Snape era amor, estaba segura de ello.

-Miente. Es usted un mentiroso, y lo sabe. Va por la vida con esa fachada de sobrado, como si no le importara nada ni nadie, pero es falso. Lo que siente es miedo. Siente miedo al contacto de la gente, siente miedo de querer a nadie, por eso no deja que nadie se le acerque… ¿Por qué lo hace?

Snape se inclinó un poco, encorvándose hacia ella, dándole un aspecto feroz.

-Yo soy maldad pura Granger, no lo olvide…

-¡A mí no me asusta con eso! ¿Cree que me va impresionar con su numerito de hombre malo y siniestro? No me asusta Snape. Además… ¡Deje de darme excusas! La cuestión no es que sea su alumna, o que sea veinte años mayor que yo, o que está contra las reglas del colegio… A usted lo que le ocurre, es que no quiere abandonar esa coraza que lleva construyéndose a su alrededor desde hace años.

Snape se sentía cansado, muy cansado. Aquella niña lo estaba zarandeando como un guiñapo, no podía negarle que tenía valor. ¿Por qué no lo entendía y se iba? ¿Por qué no desistía y le dejaba en paz?

Hermione dio otro paso hacia su profesor.

-Usted no me odia. Lo sé, ni es tan malo como quiere hacerse ver. Es una máscara que tiene puesta.

Hermione dio otro paso, ya estaba bastante cerca de Snape.

-No te acerques…- dijo Snape con su voz firme.

-Es más, creo que ya se ha quedado sin argumentos estúpidos y no sabe que hacer para continuar con su farsa…

-No te acerques tanto…- dijo Snape con más suavidad, como si estuviera cansado.

-¿Por qué no se deja de fingir profesor? Sea sincero conmigo… Yo le quiero.

-Es usted muy joven para saber qué es eso…

-No diga tonterías… ¿Por qué no me deja llegar a usted?

Hermione dio otro paso firme, ya estaba peligrosamente cerca de su profesor.

-Hermione… No te acerques tanto a mí… por favor…

Snape suplicaba, ya derrotado. Hermione sabía que estaba ganando la batalla. Dio otro paso, ya podía tocar a su profesor… Se acercó dulcemente con intención de besarle. Snape estaba apoyado aún en la pared, su rostro reflejaba cansancio, estaba relajado, ya no tenía esa expresión de odio o de enfado continuo. Se miraron a los ojos, evocando aquella tarde sobre el humeante caldero, sus labios se llamaban a gritos, sus cuerpos se atraían como imanes…

Un fuerte maullido los sacó de su trance. La señora Norris estaba allí sentada frente a ellos, mirándolos con desaprobación. Llevaban un buen rato gritando en el pasillo, lo increíble es que no hubiera aparecido el desagradable rostro de Filch por allí…

Snape sintió un odio profundo hacia esa pulgosa gata. Es verdad que nunca se había llevado bien del todo con los animales, nunca tuvo mascota, pero a esa odiosa gata siempre la había aborrecido. Dio un zapatazo fuerte en el suelo para espantarla, la gata ya resabiada de muchos años entre estudiantes hostiles bufó. Snape la empujó con desprecio con el empeine del pié.

Hermione miraba la escena divertida. Ahora entendía por qué su lechuza había vuelto tan enfadada en navidad…

La Señora Norris maulló muy fuerte, como pidiendo ayuda, solo era cuestión de minutos que apareciera el desagradable de su dueño. Snape se impacientó, cogió a Hermione de la mano y la condujo al interior de su despacho. Se dio el gustazo de darle con la puerta en los bigotes al animal.

Snape cogió por la cintura a Hermione.

-¡Ya no puedo aguantarlo más!

Y le plantó un beso apasionado en los labios. Hermione cerró los ojos respondiéndole al beso. Pasó sus brazos por su cuello atrayéndole más hacia ella. Snape la empujó hasta una estantería, del que cayeron varios botes al suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Hermione podía sentir cada vello de su cuerpo erizado ante todo ese cúmulo de sensaciones, así que decidió profundizar el beso. Snape la correspondió de buena gana. Sus bocas danzaban un extraño baile. Snape la apretó con más fuerza contra aquella estantería, podía sentir todo su cuerpo pegado al suyo.

Se separaron por falta de aire.

-Hermione... ¿Qué voy hacer contigo?

-No lo sé...

Volvieron a beber del pozo de sus bocas con desespero.

-Esto es una locura...

-No lo es Severus...la locura sería renunciar a esto.

Habían comenzado a tutearse con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Era ridículo llamarse de usted después de besarse así...

Snape le acarició el pelo mientras la miraba con esos ojos negros infinitos.

-Ya no quiero renunciar a ti... Pero dime ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-No podemos contarlo por ahora...

-Eso es evidente- dijo Snape- ¿Quieres que me manden a Azkaban?

Hermione ignoró aquello último.

-¿Estamos locos?- Preguntó la chica

-Creo que sí...

Y volvieron a besarse.

-Escúchame Hermione, no contaremos a nadie esto. Por ahora tiene que ser clandestino. Ni siquiera a sus amiguitos del alma. Cuando estemos cerca de testigos, ya sabe, me odias tanto como yo a ti... Ya veremos como se desarrollan los acontecimientos...

Se sentaron en el sofá del despacho de Severus, donde se estuvieron besando y conversando hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Severus no era muy cociente de la hora que era, ya que debido a sus noches de insomnio le había trastocado su percepción del tiempo, Hermione en cambio se notaba muy cansada, y tenía sueño, pero por nada en el mundo le apetecía abandonar el despacho de su profesor. ¿Y si mañana se arrepentía? ¿Y si aquello era fruto de su mente desquiciada? Se sentía flotar en una nube, como en el más dulce de sus sueños...

Severus miró de repente su reloj.

-¡Hermione! ¡Son las cuatro de la madrugada! Tienes que irte a tu dormitorio. ¡Esto no está bien! Que yo no pueda dormir no significa que tenga que arrastrarte conmigo...

Hermione fue a protestar, pero le puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

-No se admiten protestas.

Hermione comprendió que no tenía nada que hacer. Le pasó la mano por su rostro, sólo para asegurarse de que él era real y no el producto de una ensoñación. Snape se relajó por un momento pero volvió a la carga enseguida.

-No te hagas la remolona... ¡A la cama!

-¡Eh! Que no soy una niña de cinco años.

-Venga... no te comportes como tal.

Hermione se levantó bruscamente del sofá y caminó orgullosa hasta la puerta.

-¿A dónde te crees que vas?

-Pues a mi habitación...

-Por el pasillo te descubrirá ese maldito bicho... Ven, por aquí.

Severus la condujo hasta la chimenea de su despacho. Y le tendió una pequeña bolsa de polvos Flu.

-Creo que es mejor que tomes este camino. Ten cuidado de que no te vea nadie salir de la chimenea.

-A esta hora están todos durmiendo...

Snape la besó por última vez esa noche en los labios. Hermione cogió un poquito de polvos Flu de la bolsa y se la guardó... seguro que le podían ser útiles en un futuro.

-Por cierto Granger...

Hermione le miró con curiosidad, ¿Por qué la llamaba ahora por su apellido?

-Cinco puntos menos para Griffindor, por estar a deshora fuera de tu sala común y mañana por la tarde preséntese en mi despacho, está castigada...

El capullo se reía. No lo podía evitar, era el profesor más cabronazo del mundo.

Le sacó la lengua y desapareció por la chimenea, antes que pudiera restarle más puntos.

_¡Uf! Me siento vacía después de escribir esto. _

_El siguiente va ha ser movidito… Severus debe ser totalmente sincero con Hermione_

_Espero que os guste, me ha salido un poco más largo que otras veces, pero la ocasión lo requería. _

_Un besiño para todos._

_Espero vuestros comment..._


	14. El pasado no importa, lo que realmente

**Cap 14. El pasado no importa, lo que realmente importa es el futuro.**

Snape se levantó de la cama con una pereza casi indecorosa. No había pegado ojo durante toda la noche, la visita nocturna de Hermione le había trastocado por completo la mente. Había logrado ponerle a mil por hora, colocándole al límite de sus nervios. Los nervios... un gran aliado para el asqueroso insomnio. No había conseguido dormir, pero tampoco le importaba tanto, el canto de los pájaros no le irritaban tanto como antaño.

Se encontraba animado, como nunca había recordado estar.

Se contempló un momento al espejo. El reflejo no era nada alentador: era lamentable. Su piel cetrina, sus inmensas ojeras, su pelo grasiento... Aquel día se sintió más coqueto, era mejor que comenzara a cuidar esos detalles, sino quería convertirse en un viejo precoz.

Después de todo estaba con una chica veinte años más joven...

Hermione esperó a Ginny en la sala común para bajar a desayunar. Se encontraba de excelente humor, animada. Cada vez que recordaba lo pasado la noche anterior, sus mejillas se teñían de pálido rojo. Aún no se podía creer el valor que le había derrochado, si le llegan a contar una semana antes lo que terminaría haciendo, no lo hubiera creído ni por asomo. Se notaba que prodigaba valor Gryffindor por todos los poros de su piel.

Ginny bajó dando gráciles saltitos por la escalera. Hermione la recibió con una gran sonrisa. No lo podía evitar, desde la noche anterior esa sonrisa se había adherido a su rostro, no podía borrarla por mucho que lo intentara, era imposible. Sonreía como una verdadera estúpida.

-Te veo muy contenta esta mañana... ¿Te ha pasado algo?- preguntó con picardía la pelirroja.

Hermione sabía que debía tener cuidado con su amiga. Ella no era los tontorrones de Harry y Ron, que no se enteraban nunca de nada.

-No... ¿Qué ha podido pasarme esta noche en la cama?

-No sé... Has podido volver a tener otro sueño de los tuyos...

Hermione decidió que era mejor ignorar por completo aquel comentario. ¿Quien quería soñar con Snape cuando podía tenerlo en la realidad?

Salieron por el retrato de la señora gorda.

-¡TÚ!- gritó la señora gorda cuando vio a Hermione- ¿Cómo has entrado? Ayer te vi salir por la noche, pero no te di permiso para entrar...

Hermione la ignoró y siguió caminando, seguida de una extrañada Ginny.

-¿Que te pasa con la señora gorda? ¿Anoche saliste?

-Sí salí un momento a recoger algo que olvidé en la biblioteca... Volvió a pillarme el idiota del murciélago. Me castigó esta tarde.

-Ya me extrañaba a mí. Anoche miré nuestro recuento de puntos antes de acostarme y esta mañana temprano teníamos cinco puntos menos. Pensé que Harry y el cabeza hueca de mi hermano habían echo alguna trastada de las suyas... Lo que ni entiendo… ¿Cómo es que la señora gorda afirma que ayer no entraste? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-¡Bah! Claro que entré por el retrato, lo que ocurre es que se había inflado a bombones de licor y tenía una cogorza de aúpa.

Hermione se sorprendió de la gran capacidad que estaba desarrollando para mentir.

-Podrías pedirle prestada la capa a Harry, te estás aficionando a esos peligrosos paseos nocturnos y a este ritmo conseguirás que Slytherin nos arrebate este año la copa de la casa.

Hermione se paró en la entrada del comedor y se volvió a su amiga molesta.

-¡Yo consigo más puntos que nadie para Gryffindor en las clases! Además, sólo lo he echo en dos ocasiones.

-Si, pero siempre te han pillado.

-¡Sólo he tenido mala suerte!

Sintieron un carraspeo de garganta a sus espaldas.

-¡Granger! ¡Pase o quédese fuera, pero no se quede echa un pasmarote en la entrada!- La voz grave de Snape era inconfundible.

Las chicas se sobresaltaron, mirando instintivamente a sus espaldas. La visión de Snape las paralizó a ambas. Llevaba su habitual indumentaria de negro rotundo, pero había algo en él visiblemente distinto: Sus cabellos oscuros se hallaban limpios y peinados. Incluso sus dientes daban la sensación de hallarse más blancos.

Hermione no pudo evitar abrir su boca al verle, se hizo a un lado y dejó pasar a su temible profesor de pociones. Ginny estaba igual de sorprendida que ella.

-¿Has visto a Snape? ¡Por fin se ha lavado ese pelo mierdoso!

A Hermione no le hizo ni pizca de gracia el hiriente comentario, pero era mejor callar. Hasta hace poco ella también se había metido millones de veces con Severus.

-¡Habrá necesitado varios kilos de champú!- dijo como última ocurrencia Hermione

Ambas entraron al comedor riéndose sin parar. Hermione miró de reojo a la mesa de los profesores al entrar, con todo el disimulo que fue capaz para no ser descubierta. Quería volver a ver lo guapo que estaba Severus esa mañana.

La cantidad de champú que había necesitado Snape para lavarse el pelo, fue la conversación del día entre los alumnos.

Severus Snape observaba a sus ineptos alumnos trabajar laboriosos en sus pociones. En especial había una insufrible sabelotodo que despertaba un gran interés en él.

La veía concentrada en su caldero, mezclando con suavidad los ingredientes. Tan joven, tan bonita, tan apetecible... La envolvía un aura de inocencia, típica de los jóvenes, pero tenía tanta fuerza...

Sus rebeldes rizos le caían sobre la cara, ella se los apartaba de la cara con un leve soplido, sin levantar siquiera un momento los ojos del contenido de su caldero. Snape no pudo evitar sonreír al verla hacer aquel gesto, tan suyo. Se acordó dónde se encontraba, así que se apresuró a cambiar la expresión de su rostro, por ese de amargura que tan acostumbrados estaban sus alumnos.

No se podía creer que alguien como ella quisiera estar con alguien como él.

Era una jodida locura, mirase por donde lo mirase. Todavía no se podía explicar cómo se había dejado llevar otra vez, cómo había derribado ella sus máscaras, como un castillo de naipes. No quería hacerle daño, era tan joven... ¿Qué sabía ella de las cosas de la vida? era tan injusta la mayoría de las veces...

Tomó una decisión. Aunque eso pudiera perjudicarle.

La pilló indicándole un paso de la poción al inútil de Longbottom.

Le gritó, tan sólo para llamar su atención.

Hermione entró con cierta reticencia al despacho de Severus. Su nueva situación con el profesor no estaba aún asentada, así que no sabía muy bien como comportarse. Aún recordaba en sus oídos el grito que le había dado en el aula de pociones, cuando le había advertido a Neville que no mezclara aún la sangre de dragón. Le contrastaba tanto ese Snape desagradable, con ese otro que la besaba con pasión...

Snape la aguardaba tras la puerta. La cerró de un portazo, sorprendiéndola y la retuvo entre sus brazos. La besó con apetito, con ganas.

-Llevo toda la mañana deseando hacer esto...

Hermione solo pudo responder con una sonrisa. Snape la cogió de la mano y hechizó la puerta para que nadie pudiera entrar. La condujo hasta la chimenea.

-Severus... ¿A donde me llevas?

-Quiero enseñarte algo...

Cogió un puñado de polvos Flu. Hermione se abrazó fuertemente al cuerpo de su profesor. Él le correspondió pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros.

-A la calle de la hilandera 41.- dijo arrojando el polvo Flu a sus pies.

Hermione y Severus aparecieron en una sucia chimenea de una vieja, descuidada y sucia casa. Hermione se adentró con curiosidad en el salón de aquella casa, era oscura y lúgubre. Las paredes estaban forradas de estanterías repletas de libros, frente la chimenea había unos viejos y raídos sofás de cuero negro. Encima de la chimenea, reposaba un marco con una fotografía de una mujer, la imagen era estática. A Hermione le extrañó, se había acostumbrado a los retratos y las fotografías del mundo mágico, que contenían movimiento. Una foto claramente muggle sencillamente le chocó. No se lo había dicho, pero tan solo un vistazo por la habitación comprendió rápidamente dónde se hallaba: en la casa de Severus.

-¿Sabes donde estamos?- preguntó el hombre, que la observaba con los brazos cruzados.

-En tu casa...

Snape hizo un gesto afirmativo por la cabeza.

-¿Sabes por qué estamos aquí, ya que siempre lo sabes todo?

-No lo sé...

Snape la cogió suavemente de la mano y la condujo hasta una ventana. Descorrió las cortinas con un movimiento brusco, dejando aquel sórdido paisaje a la vista. Estaban en una calle sucia, de un barrio claramente no muy respetable. A lo lejos se podían ver chimeneas de fábricas muggles del que salían un denso humo amarillento.

-Hermione, quiero que entiendas una cosa... Quiero ser sincero contigo y darte una elección. Quizás después de esta tarde no quieras estar conmigo siquiera en la misma habitación...

Hermione desvió la mirada de aquella ventana para contemplar con curiosidad a su profesor. ¿Qué intentaba decirle? Hermione se olía una nueva batalla, aunque anoche la hubiera ganado, parecía que la guerra seguía en pie.

-¿Qué quieres contarme Severus?

-Hermione, mira mi decadente casa, mírame. Soy pobre como las ratas, vivo en este estercolero, soy viejo... ¿Quieres desperdiciar tu tiempo conmigo?

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo la chica poniéndose a la defensiva.

-No tengo nada que ofrecerte Hermione. Solo decadencia por doquier. Esto no es lo que te mereces... te mereces algo mejor que todo esto, te mereces alguien mejor que yo...

Hermione comenzó a enfadarse.

-¿Crees que me importa lo que tienes? Me importa una mierda que seas pobre. ¿Crees que soy de esas chicas materialistas?

-Sé que no lo eres Hermione. Simplemente no te mereces esto. Puedes aspirar a algo mejor que esta mierda de vida.

-La vida no puede ser una mierda a tu lado...

-Sí lo es. Eres muy joven para entenderlo.

-¡Ya estoy harta que te refugies en mi juventud para defender tus argumentos! ¿No te das cuenta que lo único que me importa es estar contigo?

-Soy mala persona...Yo he hecho mucho daño. Soy despreciable, llevo a mis espaldas el peso de varias muertes...

-No eres malo...

-¡Soy perverso Hermione!-gritó el temible profesor de pociones- ¡Estoy marcado de por vida!

Y en un arranque, Severus se levantó la manga de su levita, dejando a la vista aquella tenebrosa marca... aquella especie de tatuaje de una calavera y una serpiente sobresaliéndole por la boca: la marca de Voldemort.

Severus bajó la cabeza, se sentía avergonzado de mirarla a la cara y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Esperaba que le escupiera, que le mandase algún maleficio, que le pegara... no pensaba defenderse.

Se sintió desnudo ante ella, indefenso.

-Soy un maldito mortífago- susurró.

Sintió el roce de sus manos en su brazo, le bajó suavemente la manga de la levita dejando oculta aquella marca. Su mano se aferró con fuerza a su barbilla y le obligó a enderezar la cabeza. Abrió los ojos. Hermione simplemente le abrazó. Sintió cómo su alma se caía al suelo, estaba preparado para todas las reacciones menos para aquella.

-Severus… me da igual que seas pobre, me da igual lo que has sido, me da igual lo que has hecho.- La chica le acarició el rostro con la punta de sus dedos.- Todos cometemos errores. Me da igual todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora... Sólo me importa lo que hagas de ahora en adelante. Sólo me importan tus acciones del futuro... y quiero estar junto a ti.

-No sabes lo que dices.

-¿Por qué no dejas de comportarte como si no te merecieras ninguna muestra de cariño? Quiero amarte, maldito murciélago cabezón.

Snape no pudo contener una sonrisa y la besó en los labios. No le juzgaba, no le acusaba... no se la merecía.

Se quedaron un largo rato allí de pie, besándose tiernamente y compartiendo leves caricias. Severus seguía sin creérselo, ¿Como ella quería estar aún con él?

-¡Qué maleducado soy!- Dijo separándose de ella- ¿Quieres un té?

Ese cambio drástico de conversación la dejó por un momento fuera de lugar.

-Vale...

Severus desapareció por una puerta y le escuchó hurgar en la cocina. Hermione se quedó plantada en aquel lúgubre salón, iluminado a duras penas por la luz que entraba por aquella sucia ventana. Sonrió, ahora podría curiosear a gusto.

Snape tenía los más extraños libros en su estantería. Visiblemente estaba más que interesado en las artes Oscuras, eso quedaba más que reflejado por los títulos que allí habían, muy difíciles de conseguir. Aunque había muchos que desconocía.

Lo único personal que tenía era aquella fotografía. La cogió con suavidad entre sus manos.

La mujer era pálida y escuálida, sonreía con un atisbo de dolor en su mirada. Snape entró en la habitación con una bandeja con una tetera humeante y unas tazas.

-Lo siento pero no tengo nada para comer...

Se quedó petrificado cuando la vio con aquel retrato entre sus manos. Sonrió con tristeza, antes que Hermione pudiera decir nada, contestó a la pregunta que se había formado en su mente.

-Era mi madre... Eileen Prince.

-¿Donde está ella?

-Murió.- Severus puso la bandeja sobre una pequeña apolillada mesa de madera, que parecía que se iba a desmontar. Daba la sensación que todos los muebles de esa casa habían sido recogidos de la basura.

-Lo siento...

-No te preocupes. Hace mucho que pasó. Yo tenía tu edad cuando la asesinaron.

-¿La asesinaron?

Snape suspiró. Le hacía mucho daño recordar aquellos tiempos. Le hizo un gesto con la mano a Hermione para que se sentara junto a él.

Hermione escuchó la triste historia de la infancia de Snape. Le contó como su madre bruja se enamoró de un tosco, vago y borracho muggle: su padre. Le contó las palizas que soportaban por su parte, daba igual el motivo, cualquier escusa era buena para emprenderla a correazos. Su madre soportaba aquello sin defenderse, solo porque amaba a aquel cabrón. Una noche, el muy desgraciado vino borracho, mientras él cursaba el último año en hogwarts y la mató. Después se suicidó el muy cobarde. Severus había soñado desde pequeño ser él quien arrebatara esa vida...

Aquella era la casa de sus padres.

Hermione le abrazó... había tantas cosas de él que desconocía. Ahora comprendía mejor por qué era un amargado. Desde su más tierna infancia había conocido el sufrimiento.

Snape le contó muchas cosas aquella tarde. En realidad Hermione sabía que él era un espía. Lo había sospechado aquel verano que había pasado en el cuartel de la Orden del fénix.

No le extrañaba en absoluto que aquel hombre con el peso que aguantaba sobre los hombros, las presiones, su vida tan gris, no consiguiera conciliar el sueño.

Le pasó la mano por aquel suave cabello negro como el carbón. La verdad que el pelo limpio y peinado le quedaba genial.

-Volvamos al castillo. Como Albus se entere que te traje aquí, me lanzará un maleficio... y con razón.

_**Bueno aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo. Nuestro profesor por fin ha compartido su siniestro secreto con Herm. Quizás así consiga relajarse un **__**poco. No**__** pude evitar lavarle el pelo, me pasaba cuando leía los libros, siempre me lo imaginé con el pelo largo y sedoso.**_

_**¡Feliz día de San Juan a todas! Como buena bruja, esta noche iré a bailar alrededor de una hoguera y mojarme los pies en la orilla del mar…**_

_**Un besiño muy fuerte para tods.**_


	15. Feliz cumpleaños Hermione

**Cap 15. Feliz cumpleaños Hermione.**

Hermione corrió a refugiarse tras un árbol. Le faltaba el aliento, su respiración era entrecortada y sus piernas le temblaban de tanto correr por el bosque prohibido. Sentía al enemigo cerca, podía percibirlo cerca, vigilándola. Se asomó miedosa y no vislumbró a nadie. No podía haber huido, había sido demasiado fácil. Seguro que estaba allí acechándola como un animal salvaje, espiando sus movimientos, su intuición se lo decía y no solía fallar.

El bosque estaba tan silencioso...

Se estremeció de frío, el bosque estaba cubierto de una gruesa capa blanca de nieve virgen, entonces se percató que sus pisadas delataban claramente su posición, haciéndola un blanco fácil. Debía moverse si no quería que la encontrara. Hermione salió de su escondrijo y corrió a toda velocidad hasta un cúmulo de matorrales. Intentando aplacar su resuello, se tendió en el suelo tras su nuevo refugio. Sacó su varita, en voz baja conjuró un hechizo, borrando las pisadas que se habían formado hasta su nuevo escondite. Eso quizás despistase. Escuchó sobresalta el crujir de unas ramas al quebrarse, muy cerca de allí. Apretó su cuerpo contra el suelo todo lo que pudo, que parecía querer fundirse en él. Se aferró con fuerza su varita, debía pensar algo rápido para defenderse.

A sus oídos llegó el sonido del crujir de la nieve bajo unas botas. Aquellas pisadas estaban cada vez más cerca de su posición, peligrosamente cercanas… Aguantó la respiración, con todos sus sentidos en alerta, estaba cerca, muy cerca. Los matorrales donde se escondía se agitaron levemente, lo tenía irremediablemente encima. Pudo ver una mano apartando las ramas que la escondían… sintió una subida de adrenalina, tenía que actuar y debía hacerlo ya.

Se puso en pie bruscamente, con decisión apuntó con su varita las ramas de un árbol que estaban encima de su agresor, agitándolas con vehemencia, cayéndole toda la nieve que contenían encima. Emprendió a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

No llegó muy lejos en su carrera a la desesperada, una fuerza, como si algo la aferrara del tobillo la hizo caer. Pero nunca llegó a golpearse contra el suelo, sino que comenzó a levitar un par de centímetros sobre él. Entonces sintió como retrocedía la distancia que había recorrido, así que vencida, y aceptando su derrota, se dio la vuelta.

Severus Snape caminaba hacia ella, con restos de nieve aún sobre sus hombros y una gran sonrisa de triunfo sobre sus labios. La apuntaba con su varita debido al hechizo de levitación con la que la tenía atrapada.

-Vaya, vaya. Todavía le queda mucho para superar a su profesor señorita Granger. Espero que esto le sirva de lección, y no vuelva a llamarme… ¡Hummm...! ¿Cómo era?- Snape hizo como si recordara algo teatralmente- ¡Ah! Ya lo recuerdo: el profesor enclenque de la mazmorra.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos disgustada. No le gustaba nada perder.

-Vale Severus, tú ganas. No te pongas tan chulito, si no le diré a todo el mundo que te metes con indefensas niñas de dieciséis años…

-¡Que mal perder tienes Hermione!- Y a él le encantaba ganar- No te gusta quedar segunda…

Un montón de fría nieve se estampó contra su rostro. Perdió la concentración y Hermione cayó suavemente con el trasero en el suelo. Miró sin entender nada a su alumna y ésta estaba haciendo una nueva bola de nieve.

-¡Chúpate esa, murciélago!- dijo Hermione mientras se reía.

-¡Tú lo has querido sabelotodo!

Snape se abalanzó contra ella. Hermione profirió un grito y arrojó a la desesperada su inútil bola de nieve. Consiguió acertarle en el hombro derecho e intentó volver ha huir, pero Severus ya la tenía firmemente agarrada por la cintura.

-¿Y ahora qué?-preguntó con sorna el temible profesor de pociones.

-Si no me sueltas,- amenazó la chica- gritaré tan fuerte, que vendrá todo el castillo a ver que pasa.

Snape la atrajo más para sí.

-No te creo.

-¿A no? Espera y verás…

Hermione tragó todo el aire que pudieron sus pulmones. Cuando iba a proferir su chillido, Severus la besó en la boca, ahogando así el grito en su garganta. Ella le empujó intentando defenderse, cayendo los dos al suelo. Hermione que había caído sobre el cuerpo de su profesor, intentaba forcejear en vano, recurrió al juego sucio y le tiró del pelo.

-¡Ey! ¡Para!- rogó Severus teatral, mientras reía.- ¡Me rindo! ¡Tú ganas! Sólo soy un viejo decrépito, tu eres la mejor...

Hermione confiada soltó los mechones de pelo que tenía entre sus manos.

-¡Que inocente eres!

Los dos rodaron por el suelo, riendo, besándose. Snape se sentía exultante, se sentía feliz. Se sentía como un despreocupado chiquillo, cuando estaba con ella, su mundo tomaba color, olvidando toda la sordidez y la maldad imperante.

Ella era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

Pararon cuando no pudieron más. Severus tenía sobre él, el dulce cuerpecito de Hermione, su pelo se estaba mojando debido a tenerlo apoyado sobre la nieve pero no le preocupaba mucho. Percibió como se estremecía, y se acurrucaba sobre su pecho. La arropó con su gruesa capa de invierno, conjurando en esta un hechizo de calor. Hermione ronroneó como un gatito y se apretó más a él.

-Estaría toda la vida así...- dijo Hermione mientras pasaba un dedo por la mejilla de Severus.

Él no dijo nada, besó su frente y la apretó más para sí.

-Feliz cumpleaños Hermione.

-¡Te has acordado! ¡Pensé que lo olvidarías!

-Tus dudas me ofenden. Ya no te doy lo que tenía para ti...

-¿Un regalo tuyo? Dámelo, no seas malo...- Hermione suplicaba como una niña pequeña.

-No. No quiero dártelo. Se lo daré a la primera alumna que me encuentre al volver al castillo.

-¡Pues te tiraré otra vez del pelo!- amenazó.

-¡No por favor! –Suplicó entre risas-Te lo daré, pero deja mi cabellera en paz.

Severus hurgó en uno de los bolsillos de su levita.

-Cierra los ojos.

-No me fío de ti.

-Mmm... Creo que a la señorita Pansy le gustara...

Hermione le dio un feroz pellizco a Severus.

-¡Ay! Lo que me falta es que tú también me lances crucios. Sé buena y cierra los ojos...

Hermione decidió dejar de tomarle el pelo a Snape y obedeció. Sintió como sus manos deslizaban algo sobre su cabeza y colgaba de su cuello. Abrió los ojos, mirándoselo. Severus había colocado en él, una bonita cadena de plata, con un bonito colgante con la forma de caldero. Le encantó.

-No es gran cosa.

-¡Me encanta Severus! Es muy bonito...

-En la tienda había muchos con forma de corazón, pero esas cursiladas me dan arcadas. Este me pareció más bonito... Y así no podrás olvidar a tu profesor de pociones.

-¡Gracias! Es lo más bonito que me han regalado nunca.

-Es sólo una tontería. Pero además tiene otra cosa.

Severus cogió con suavidad el colgante del cuello de Hermione. Con avidez lo abrió. El colgante se abría por la mitad, dentro, había una pequeña fotografía. El severus de la foto miró a Hermione y sonrió.

-Me has pedido tantas veces una foto, que decidí ir y hacérmela. El fotógrafo terminó desquiciado de los nervios, no podía evitarlo, cada vez que intentaba sonreírle a la cámara, me salía una mueca horrorosa… creo que le hubiera encantado lanzarme un Avada. El colgante lo he hechizado, sólo podemos abrirlo tú y yo.

Hermione sonrió y le besó. Una foto de Severus era lo mejor que podía tener. Se lo imaginó sonriendo mientras le hacían la foto, con sus malas pulgas habituales, era algo impensable en Snape, y lo había hecho, sólo para darle el gusto.

-Por fin cumples diecisiete años, así poder borrar de mi lista de delitos "corrupción de menores"

-¡Qué exagerado! Si solo llevamos dos semanas juntos. Tampoco hay mucha diferencia, sólo es una legalidad estúpida.

-No te preocupes, sigues siendo una insufrible sabelotodo inmadura...

Hermione volvió a forcejear con Snape en broma. Aquel hombre no lo podía evitar, se pasaba el día metiéndose con ella. Aquel forcejeo se convirtió en varios besos encadenados. Severus notaba que la temperatura bajo esa capa comenzaba a ser inaguantable. Sus caricias, sus besos encendían la llama del deseo, que tantas veces había creído extinta en su interior. Por una vez en su mísera vida se sentía vivo, se sentía humano…

Sus experimentadas manos recorrieron la espalda de la chica, sus besos, su cuerpo, sus caricias, lo dejaban sin aliento, con ganas de más… pero no estaba bien. Debía ir con mucho cuidado, no quería aprovecharse de su inexperiencia ni de su inocencia para satisfacer sus deseos… ¡Era tan jovencita!

El calor que recorría todo su cuerpo era ya casi inaguantable.

-Hermione, creo que es mejor que nos marchemos ya al castillo. Pueden echarte en falta…

Hermione resopló de mala gana. No le apetecía para nada liberar a su profesor de su dulce carga. A Snape tampoco le apetecía mucho marcharse… pero debían hacerlo. De todas formas él era el adulto, él era el profesor y el responsable de todo.

-Por favor Hermione… ¿No querrás que nos descubran?

-No. ¡Lo que me pasa es que me cuesta dejarte! ¡Sólo quiero estar contigo!

-¿Crees que a mí me hace gracia esta situación? ¡Yo también quiero estar contigo! Pero hoy es tu cumpleaños, seguro que tus amigos te están buscando para estar contigo…

Severus ya se había levantado del suelo, se sacudía la nieve del pelo y de la capa mientras observaba la cara de disgusto de Hermione. Se le rompía el corazón, pero era lo más prudente. Ya estaba haciendo demasiadas locuras, por ejemplo adentrarse en el bosque prohibido con su alumna a plena luz del día… donde podían ser descubiertos por cualquier mirada indiscreta.

-Hagamos una cosa… Vete con tus amigos esta tarde, y a última hora te esperaré en mi despacho, recuerda que aún me tienes que pasar algo para leer…

-A este paso, te leerás todo mi baúl en tiempo récord…

Caminaron cogidos de la mano un tramo de bosque, hasta que llegaron al borde del bosque, cerca del castillo.

-Adelántate Hermione, yo iré detrás…

Hermione le dio un largo beso en los labios y salió corriendo dirección al castillo. Snape la observaba alejarse, con una sonrisa dibujándose en los labios.

* * *

Hermione se llevó una grata sorpresa cuando llegó a la torre Gryffindor. Sus amigos habían pedido a los elfos domésticos, dulces y unas cervezas de mantequilla, que se habían apresurado abastecer con su habitual amabilidad.

Le organizaron una fiesta genial.

No se cumple la mayoría de edad todos los días. Aunque esas fiestas ya no eran lo que eran desde que los gemelos no estaban allí, pero lo pasaron bien. Neville se bebió más de tres cervezas de mantequilla y estaba muy gracioso. Hasta se arrancó a contar chistes, haciendo un lado a su timidez, con los que rieron mucho. Harry y Ginny estuvieron casi toda la fiesta persiguiéndose, donde estaba uno, siempre estaba el otro a escasos metros… Hermione comenzó a pensar que quizás su amiga pelirroja le ocultaba algo. Igual que ella. Ron era el único que parecía no pasarlo del todo bien. Hermione se había percatado en los esfuerzos que hacía el muchacho para acercarse a Ella, pero Lavender siempre se interponía entre ellos, como un escudo de protección. Aquella chica no tenía ni idea el favor que le estaba haciendo…

Hasta muy entrada la noche, la fiesta no se disipó por completo. A Hermione se le hizo imposible escaparse un rato al despacho de Severus. Ella era la del cumpleaños, quedaba muy feo si se marchaba de su propia fiesta sin más. Así que muy a su pesar, se quedó hasta el final, aunque ella deseara estar en otro lugar… Pero ya que se había quedado allí, esperaría hasta que la sala común se hubiera vaciado por completo.

_**Hasta aquí este nuevo cap. Espero que os haya gustado tanto leerlo como a mí escribirlo. Gracias a todas las que seguís mi historia, sin vosotras esto carecería de sentido.**_

_**Un besiño a todos.**_

_**Por cierto, le tengo especial cariño al personaje Neville, creo que es de los personajes más entrañables de HP.**_


	16. Los cinco puntos acusadores

**Cap 16. Los cinco puntos acusadores.**

Severus Snape hacía como todas las noches, su ronda por los pasillos del colegio. Todo había estado tranquilo a lo largo de la tarde, si pasaba por alto la visita al despacho del director. Lo que le había dicho, le había producido una zozobra en el alma, que era incapaz de ignorar… ¿Cómo a ese viejo chalado se le ocurrían esas cosas? Estaba harto, era para él un juguete, una pieza más en esa dichosa partida, en la que él era sólo un peón más. Al menos el psicópata del señor tenebroso llevaba mucho tiempo sin convocarle, eso al menos era un alivio. Lo que menos le apetecía a Snape era contemplar su pútrida cara de víbora. Llevaba años haciendo siempre lo que le pedían otros, nunca podía ir a su voluntad, conducir su propia vida. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que aquello acabase, que por una vez por todas, aquello llegase a su punto y final. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Voldemort muriera. Era la única forma que los inocentes estuvieran a salvo de las maquinaciones de aquel ser despreciable, y poder vivir en un mundo mejor. Y que Hermione dejase de estar en peligro…

Hermione… Se había olvidado por completo de ella. En su estancia en el despacho del director, se había olvidado por completo que había quedado con ella en su propio despacho. Pero aquella discusión con Dumbledore, le había trastocado tanto, que lo había olvidado por completo. Lo que más sentía era imaginarse su carita de dececión en la puerta de su despacho, tan solita, tan abandonada. Sintió un remordimiento que le carcomía. Se merecía todos los tirones de pelo que le daba y más. Seguro que estaba rabiosa y planeando su venganza por el plantón. Al menos eso es lo que él haría…

Que tarde era y el sueño sin intención alguna de aparecer, maldita tortura… además después de darle plantón a su insufrible sabelotodo y el maldito director ya habían conseguido ponerle de los nervios, así que ya sabía que le esperaba una noche muy larga.

Una pequeña mano salió detrás de una armadura y le agarró del brazo a Severus, tirando de él. Al principio se sobresaltó, poniéndose a la defensiva, igual que en su juventud cuando esos mal nacidos del cornudo, el chucho, el licántropo y la fétida rata merodeaban por los pasillos. Reconocería aquella manita en cualquier lugar, incluso en la más completa oscuridad. Snape se dejó arrastrar detrás de aquella armadura, suspirando muy fuerte.

-Señorita Granger, se está usted aficionando a merodear por los pasillos a deshora. Voy a comenzar a pensar que le gusta que la castigue...

Hermione le besó los labios.

-¿No estás enfadado conmigo?

-¿Contigo? ¿Por qué?

-No fui a la cita, mis amigos me hicieron una fiesta de cumpleaños... Me pareció feo irme...

Snape entrecerró los oscuros ojos. Así que no era el único en haber dado plantón... pero eso ella no lo sabía.

-Ahora que me lo dice, ¡Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por impuntualidad y otros...!

Antes que pudiera seguir restándole puntos, Hermione le besó en la boca con pasión. Su lengua recorrió la boca del profesor impidiéndole hablar. El capullo seguía restándole puntos cuando podía, además solía reírse afirmando que aquel año la copa de las casas descansaría en su despacho. No podía evitar comportarse como un verdadero cretino. A Snape se le olvidó enseguida lo que estaba diciendo y le correspondió el beso, una batalla se libraba dentro de sus bocas, besos apasionados, húmedos... Snape apretó aquel adorado cuerpo contra el suyo. Sintió como se estremecía sólo por sentirla tan cerca, ¿Cómo podía imprimir ese cúmulo de sensaciones en su sistema nervioso? Le pasó la mano por sus rizados cabellos, enredándose entre sus dedos. Le apartó aquella indomable melena del cuello y lo mordió con ternura, la chica no pudo evitar soltar un leve quejido. Le pasó una mano por la nuca y la otra la deslizó a su cintura. La chica atrajo hacia sí el cuerpo del profesor, sintiendo como la aprisionaba contra aquella pared. Snape sintió un calor sofocante, si no paraba, podía hacer una locura. Se estaban besando en el pasillo, donde cualquiera podía verlos. Era incapaz de explicarlo, pero aquella muchacha lo volvía completamente loco, era capaz de nublarle el poco sentido común que le quedaba. Snape se separó de ella con la respiración agitada, esa chica conseguía revolucionarle, como a un adolescente con las hormonas en ebullición.

Hermione sonrió con malicia. Tenía un plan, lo llevaba pensando varios días, y aquel momento le parecía el idóneo.

Cogió a Snape de la mano y lo condujo por los pasillos. Él se dejó llevar, ya se había rendido, aquella chica hacía con él lo que quería.

* * *

-Nos van a descubrir otra vez... vete a tu dormitorio.

-No entiendo porqué quieres seguir ocultando nuestra relación... si no hacemos nada malo.

La pelirroja se recogió los cabellos con la ayuda de una goma del pelo, mientras sonreía a su novio. Llevaban un mes saliendo y nadie se había percatado de ello. Quizás un poco Hermione, pero últimamente estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que parecía no percatarse lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-Ya sabes lo idiota que es mi hermano. No quiero que meta cizaña... Recuerda cómo se ponía cuando salía con…

A Harry no le hacía gracia que Ginny hablase del subnormal de su ex-novio.

-Pero Ginny, soy su mejor amigo, estará encantado de tenerme como cuñado...

-Vale Harry, tú ganas, mañana se lo cuentas a mi hermano y yo a Hermione. Tienes toda la razón, no hacemos nada malo, es absurdo que nos escondamos. Ahora vete a la cama, es muy tarde y mañana tenemos clases.

Harry besó levemente en los labios a Ginny, con una ternura infinita. Sonrió por última vez y lo vio desaparecer por la escalera que conducía al dormitorio de los chicos. Suspiró, estaba verdaderamente loca por él. Enamoradísima hasta el último hueso de su cuerpo. Contempló el fuego de la chimenea un momento, con esa cara de idiota que se le queda a veces a la gente que está enamorada. Un ruido la llamó la atención. Que extraño, el contador de Gryffindor marcaba cinco puntos menos. Torció el gesto. ¿Qué carajo pasaba? ¿A quién le estaban restando puntos si se supone que estaban todos en la cama? Una leve sospecha la hizo subir a toda velocidad la escalera que subía al dormitorio de las chicas. Cogió el pomo de la habitación de Hermione y lo giró suavemente, abriendo la puerta sin hacer ruido. La cama estaba allí vacía, sin deshacer siquiera. Esos continuos paseos nocturnos por el castillo de Hermione la escamaban. No se creía ese cuento que iba a la biblioteca porque había olvidado algo, su amiga le ocultaba algo, desde antes de navidad, que comenzó a comportarse de una manera extraña. Desaparecía muchas veces sin dejar rastro, decía que iba a la biblioteca o al lago, pero en varias ocasiones había ido a buscarla y no la había encontrado, pero cuando se volvían a encontrar era capaz de contarle con detalle lo que había leído en la biblioteca. Ella hacía como que se tragaba sus mentiras. ¿Qué se traía entre manos su amiga? O quizás la pregunta correcta era: ¿A quien se traía entre manos su amiga? Sabía que estaba con alguien, pero por mucho que le había dado a la cabeza, no había encontrado ningún sospechoso. Debía ser algún chico de alguna otra casa… Ella llevaba mucho tiempo teniendo una relación a escondidas, sabía qué era y había visto claros indicios en su mejor amiga… además mentía fatal.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta. Salió disparada al dormitorio de los chicos. Harry se estaba desvistiendo cuando entró en su habitación. En la cama continua pudo ver la pelirroja cabellera de Ron, y en la siguiente Neville dormía su borrachera encima de la colcha, sin quitarse siquiera el uniforme del colegio. Al menos alguna alma caritativa se había tomado la molestia de cubrirlo con una raída manta.

-¡Ey! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás loca?

-Harry, necesito que me prestes tu mapa del merodeador.

Harry la miró con desconfianza.

-¿Para qué lo quieres? No irás hacer alguna locura...

-Mira que eres cotilla. Mi hermano y Tú hacéis lo que os viene en gana y yo nunca meto las narices. ¿Me lo dejas o no? Te prometo que no voy a salir de la torre Gryffindor.

Harry buscó en su baúl, con cuidado de no hacer ruido para despertar a los demás. Ginny pensó que era un alivio que las chicas tuvieran cuarto propio, al menos tenían un mínimo de intimidad. Cuando le tendió el mapa, le besó rápidamente en la mejilla y salió a toda prisa de allí, refugiándose en el interior de su dormitorio. Extendió el mapa en la colcha de su cama.

-Juro solemnemente que esto es una travesura...

Tocó con la varita la varita el pergamino y se reveló ante sus ojos el mapa de todo el castillo. Buscó por el mapa, fue muy fácil dar con Ella, ya que no había nadie por los pasillos. Al lado del cartelito de su amiga, ¡Estaba el murciélago! No se lo podía creer, esta niña ya era tonta... ¡Era la tercera vez que la pillaba el profesor Snape! Llevaban un rato parados, seguro que el cabronazo se estaba desquitando humillándola.

Por fin se pusieron en movimiento, pero hubo algo que sorprendió a la pelirroja. Los dos caminaban a la misma dirección, los cartelitos con sus nombres cruzaron medio castillo, el camino no conducía precisamente a la torre, si no que cada vez se alejaban más. Aquello le pareció muy extraño.

Se pararon a la entrada de una sala que ella conocía muy bien, aunque no se viera reflejada en el mapa, de su época en el ED.

Los nombres de Hermione Granger y Severus Snape desaparecieron del mapa. Ginny frunció el ceño y comenzó a indagar en sus recuerdos de los últimos meses.

* * *

Severus Snape se dejó arrastrar por medio castillo. ¿Qué pasaría si alguien le viera cómo aquella pequeña lo llevaba de la mano por medio castillo? La idea de que alguien los descubriera, le daba un morboso sentimiento. Hermione se paró de golpe frente una pared y la vio pasearse frente a ella tres veces, pensativa. Se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja. Una puerta salió de la pared. No se lo podía creer, era casi imposible que esa Gryffindor supiese donde estaba la sala de los menesteres, cuando él que era profesor desconocía su ubicación. Pronto sometería a su alumna a un tercer grado, seguro que sabía muchas cosas que él desconocía por completo.

Hermione le cogió de la mano y le empujó a su interior.

_¡Hola!_

_Espero que os guste, este ha sido un capítulo de transición, en el próximo tengo que hacer una pequeña advertencia: El próximo cap estará subidito de tono._

_Por cierto, ya sé que soy una plomo con mi insomnio, pero si encontráis a una chica por la calle con las ojeras hasta el suelo, pálida y con una pequeña nubecita encima de su cabeza, tened la seguridad que soy yo, no os acerquéis tanto a mí… ¡Que muerdo!_

_Jejejejejejejejejeje un besiño a todos y todas, os quiero._


	17. La sala de los menesteres

**Cap 17. La sala de los menesteres.**

_**Advertencia**__**: Este capitulo contiene escenas de cama, o sea, sexo explicito. Es para mayores de 18 años, si lo lees es bajo tu responsabilidad.**_

Severus Snape entró en la sala con cierta reticencia. ¿Cómo era que en el fondo no le sorprendía que Hermione supiera la ubicación de aquella sala? Después de todo, San Potter y sus amiguitos habían demostrado cierta facilidad para poseer información que no debieran desde su primer año. Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación…

-¡Hermione!- dijo sin salir del asombro- ¿Se puede saber para qué demonios has pedido la sala?- Se cruzó los brazos y aguardó con semblante serio la respuesta. La chica se ruborizó un poco.

-Sólo he pedido una sala para que pudiéramos conversar…

Snape alzó una ceja.

-¿Conversar?- preguntó incrédulo- ¿Entonces me puedes decir por qué no hay ni una sola silla en toda la sala?

Una chimenea ardía al fondo de la sala, que iluminaba con una luz tenue la habitación. También había unas pequeñas velas flotando por la estancia, como solían haber en el gran comedor. Una gran alfombra cubría toda la superficie del suelo dándole una placentera calidez. Había una pequeña mesita con licores y una gran fuente de fresas con otras frutas y en mitad de la sala, frente la chimenea, una gran cama cubierta con pétalos de rosas.

Snape escrutó toda la habitación con la mirada, se olía una nueva encerrona. La leona lo tenía acorralado y él… no estaba muy seguro de querer huir.

-Además, yo no debería hablar contigo… Preferiste hacer el cafre con sus amigos, en lugar de una tarde apacible en mi compañía.

Ahora la que alzó la ceja fue Hermione. Las tardes en su compañía eran de todo menos apacibles…

-Venga, no te pongas así…- comenzó ronronear Hermione- Estaba mal que me fuera de mi propia fiesta de cumpleaños, además fuiste tú quien insististe que me fuera con mis amigos… lo hemos pasado en grande… hasta Neville se ha pillado una cogorza de campeonato.

Snape no pudo evitar una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Por favor, evítame los detalles escabrosos… Estoy terriblemente enfadado contigo…

Hermione se le acercó con una sonrisa pícara. Sabía que no era verdad.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?

-En serio Granger, debemos irnos de aquí… Está mal, a esta hora deberías estar durmiendo en _tu cama_.- Snape resaltó las palabras "tu cama" arrastrando un poco las sílabas.

¿Qué es lo que quería de él? ¿Por qué no le arrancaba la piel a tiras de una vez? La chica lo miraba fijamente, ya había superado su rubor, parecía segura de sí misma. Aquella mirada le era familiar, la misma que reflejaron sus ojos aquella noche cuando lo aguardó en la puerta de su despacho… La chica deseaba algo y su profesor sabía el qué. La cuestión es si lo conseguiría… había ido a reclamar lo que era suyo.

No debía flaquear, su voluntad estaba casi doblegada a la muchacha, como si le hubieran lanzado una maldición imperius, carente de poder de decisión. Hermione sonreía, sabía que estaba ganando otra batalla. Se acercó a su profesor y le abrazó por el cuello.

-¿De verdad quieres irte Severus?- Hermione le pasó los labios por el cuello, podía sentir su respiración cada vez más agitada.- ¿Tienes miedo a que te haga daño?

-¿Se puede saber qué quieres de mí Hermione?- dijo Snape con esa voz sedosa que la volvía loca.

-Quiero… quiero que me hagas el amor.- dijo susurrándole en el oído.

-¡No seas insensata! ¡Estamos en el colegio…! Yo… si se entera Dumbledore me lanzará un Avada. No sabes lo que dices… ¿No habrás bebido también en esa fiesta tuya?

-No he bebido- Se defendió- ¿De verdad que le tienes miedo al director? – se apretó más hacia él, traviesa como un cachorro-¿O es a mí a quien tienes miedo? ¡Qué cobarde!

Snape la miró fijamente. Hermione le dedicó media sonrisa, sabía que había dado en el clavo, era la palabra mágica. Snape no era una excepción, era como todos los hombres: lo llamas cobarde y envisten como un potrillo salvaje.

-Tú lo has querido…

Snape con un movimiento brusco, cerró la puerta con magia.

-No quiero que la leona se escape…

Snape la apretó contra su cuerpo y la besó con paciencia. Su respiración entrecortada, sus ojos color miel, su cuerpo tembloroso a causa de los nervios, aquello excitó a Snape. Recorrió con su lengua todos los recovecos secretos de su boca, sus manos recorrieron su esbelto cuerpecito. La chica suspiró fuerte y en un arranque, la cogió entre sus brazos. Hermione rodeó con sus piernas la cintura del profesor, sus brazos se aferraron a su cuello. Se había cansado de los besos en la boca y experimentaba con su rendido profesor. Le besó la barbilla, dándole pequeños lametones, hasta que se aburrió de aquel lugar y bajó al cuello de Snape, dándole pequeños mordiscos.

Severus dejó escapar un gruñido y la llevó a la cama. Los largos cabellos castaños de la chica se expandieron por todo el colchón. El profesor se despojó de su fiel capa y la lanzó al suelo lo más lejos posible. Aquella prenda hacía rato que le sobraba. Snape dejó caer con suavidad parte de su peso sobre la chica, ella lo miraba fijamente, con las mejillas encendidas y todo su ser tembloroso. Estaba echa un mar de nervios… Sintió temor, él después de todo era un hombre maduro, él era el adulto y su maldito profesor. No quería que la chica pudiera lamentarlo después, era tan joven, tan frágil. Por nada del mundo haría lago que pudiera dañarla. Debía ir con mucha cautela.

-Hermione. ¿Seguro que quieres esto? ¿Quieres que pare?- dijo con un atisbo de tranquilidad en su voz.

-Severus… estoy segura… pero no sé como hacerlo. Nunca lo he hecho con nadie.

La chica lo miraba con timidez. ¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta de eso antes?

-Mmm Granger, voy a ser tu profesor en muchos aspectos. No te preocupes, no te haré daño, sólo disfruta…- se acercó a su oído- sólo siénteme.

Snape no cabía en sí de la excitación. No se podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, pero en aquellos momentos… el mundo le sobraba, qué más daba lo que ocurriera fuera de aquellas paredes. La chica estaba desecha en nervios, ¡Era su primera vez! No podía creer que tuviera tanta suerte. Iba a ser el primero que surcara aquellos tramos de suave piel, el primero en descender hasta aquel volcán caliente… Sintió un hormigueo recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. Volvió a besarla una vez más, la podía sentir cómo se estremecía su joven cuerpo. Snape puso una mano sobre su pecho, bajando lentamente hasta su muslo, podía sentir las curvas de mujer bajo aquel uniforme de colegiala. Comenzó a desabrochar con avidez los botones de la camisa de la chica, dejando al descubierto un sostén de encaje de color negro. Severus sonrió para sí, la chica lo tenía bien planeado.

Snape introdujo la mano bajo el sostén, los pezones de Hermione se ponían duros como piedras. Aquel trozo de tela comenzó a molestarle y con dedos expertos desabrochó el sujetador, dejando en libertad los voluptuosos senos de la chica. Se inclinó sobre ellos y los mordisqueó con apetito. La chica gimió y se revolvió bajo su cuerpo. Severus se incorporó para mirarla a los ojos. Se sostuvieron la mirada con una gran sonrisa, las manos torpes de Hermione tocaron con timidez el cuerpo del hombre. Con la mayor paciencia del mundo comenzó a desabrochar la larga hilera de botones de la levita de Snape, cuando lo consiguió, la lanzó con desdén al suelo de la habitación. El profesor se incorporó para despojarse de las botas, aprovechando para descalzar a Hermione. Quitó con suavidad sus zapatos de aquellos pies, besándoselos.

Hermione vio con excitación como su profesor comenzaba a remontar sus besos por su pierna, al llegar a su ingle se paró y la miró con esos ojos negros que la hacían estremecer. La despojó al fin de su falda, ya casi estaba desnuda ante su profesor. Sólo un minúsculo de trozo de tela cubría su trozo de cielo. Hermione se incorporó, ya estaba cansada de ser pasiva. Con manos ya decididas y firmes, desabrochó la camisa blanca de Severus, dejando a la vista su torso masculino desnudo. El profesor Snape siempre había sido larguirucho y delgado, pero bajo aquellas holgadas ropas se escondía un cuerpo fibroso. No era musculoso, pero sí atlético, se notaba que estaba en forma. Tenía un poco de bello oscuro sobre su pecho y multiples cicatrices le cubrían todo el cuerpo, algunas aún rosadas por sus visitas recientes con el bastardo de Voldemort. Su piel era pálida y suave, bajo aquella luz de las velas, parecía delicado. Le bajo la camisa por los hombros y se la dejó quitar. Por un momento Hermione pudo ver su marca tenebrosa, ensombreciendo su brazo, pero decidió ignorarla. Severus estaba arrodillado sobre la cama, la chica decidió sentarse a horcajadas sobre él, rodeándole con sus piernas una vez más por la cintura. La sujetó bien por la espalda y la besó en la boca. Sus besos cada vez más frenéticos, más desesperados… Con dificultad, por su dulce carga, Snape se despojó de sus pantalones, quedándose igual que ella, cubriendo su desnudez sólo con una prenda. Usaba unos bóxer de color negro.

Hermione seguía besándole con pasión, aferrada a su cuello y sus piernas aprisionando su firme cintura. Snape pensó que ya era hora de explorar nuevos horizontes, así que deslizó su mano por el muslo de la joven, hasta llegar a la frontera que marcaba la tela de aquella prenda. La apartó con un dedo y pudo sentir el rincón secreto de Hermione. Estaba caliente, lo notaba palpitar como un corazón y húmedo. Deslizó un dedo para jugar con su nuevo descubrimiento. La chica soltó un gemido.

-¡Severus!

-¡Shhhhh!- Le indicó con dulzura el profesor, mientras succionaba su cuello.

La inclinó otra vez sobre la cama y la despojó de sus braguitas, lo único que lo separaba de lo que deseaba. Quería poseerla, quería meterse hasta el fondo de todo su ser, quería hacerla suya. Se quitó sus bóxer, una prenda inútil en esos momentos, sintiendo la mirada curiosa de la chica recorriéndole la parte más masculina de su cuerpo. Era la primera vez que veía un hombre completamente desnudo. Separó con suavidad sus piernas.

Hermione se impresionó un poco al ver aquella cosa… Nunca había visto un hombre desnudo, al igual que nunca había permitido que nadie la viera desnuda, pero no sentía vergüenza. Sentía un ardor creciente en su interior, latente en su entrepierna, que subía por su estómago como calambrazos. Quería que Snape la poseyera, que le hiciera el amor mucho rato… Sintió cómo separaba con delicadeza sus piernas y se posicionaba entre ellas. Casi se desmaya al sentir el cuerpo de Severus desnudo completamente encima de ella. El profesor apoyó sus manos sobre el colchón, cerca del rostro de Hermione. Quería verle la cara, quería ver cada expresión de su rostro mientras le hacía el amor.

Hermione sintió el roce del sexo del profesor cerca de la entrada a su parte más íntima. Sintió empujones despacios, cautelosos… Quería más. Sin que se lo esperase, sintió a Snape completamente dentro de ella, rompiendo el último recuerdo de la inocencia perdida. Profirió un grito de dolor, el profesor se quedó quieto, sintiendo toda aquella presión dentro de sí.

-No temas pequeña…- le susurró al oído.

El profesor comenzó a mecerse despacio en su interior. Hermione sintió una oleada de placer que se le extendía por todos los rincones de su piel, con un ligero hormigueo en todas sus articulaciones. Snape comenzó a moverse cada vez más intensamente. La chica gemía, cerrando los ojos y clavando sus uñas en su espalda. Temía hacerla daño, pero le pidió más, así se movió cada vez más rápido. Sus cuerpos fundidos, perfectamente acoplados, derrochando energía se agitaban llenos de placer…

Hermione chilló al llegar al éxtasis. No tenía ni idea, ni se imaginaba siquiera que esa clase de placer existía. Snape sonrió y se dejó llevar por aquella explosión. Y se dejó caer encima de ella.

Snape abrazaba bajo aquellas suaves sábanas, el cuerpo desnudo de Hermione. Hacía un rato que se había quedado profundamente dormida, su carita de Hada reposaba sobre su pecho y una sonrisa en los labios. ¡Le daba tanta lástima despertarla! Debía irse a su habitación, pero no le apetecía mucho que se marchara de allí. Suspiró fuertemente y acarició su pelo. Lo habían hecho… habían hecho el amor. Para él también, todo aquello había sido nuevo. Naturalmente tenía bastante experiencia acumulada y había seducido a muchas amantes… pero sólo habían sido eso. Amantes, mujeres que no habían significado nada para él. Snape siempre había sido un hombre solitario y huraño de su intimidad, nunca dejó que ninguna se le acercara lo suficiente… hasta que llegó cierta pequeña insufrible sabelotodo y hacía de él lo que quería…

Suspiró, debía despertarla, pero le daba tanta pena sacarla de sus dulces sueños…

Snape se acomodó y la apretó con fuerza, como si tuviera miedo que pudiera huir. La chica soltó un leve gruñido entre sueños. El profesor tuvo que contener su risa. Estaba tan sumamente adorable. Comenzó a jugar con los rizos de su extensa cabellera, olía a Jazmín. La dejaría que durmiera un poco más. Su pequeña insufrible sabelotodo… Ya era toda una mujer.

Snape siguió jugando con sus cabellos, sin percatarse que un dulce sopor se había apoderado de su ya cansado cuerpo, y por primera vez en años, se sumergió en un profundo, gratificante y dulce sueño.

* * *

Las primeras luces del alba se colaban a través de la ventana. La chica se despertó sobresaltada. Ginny se había quedado dormida mientras observaba el mapa de merodeador, que descansaba sobre su pecho, con el peligro de que cualquiera podría haberlo visto. Miró el reloj de su mesita confundida y se percató que ya era por la mañana. Echó un último vistazo al mapa. Los cartelitos con el nombre de Hermione Granger y Severus Snape no estaban por ninguna parte del mapa. Buscó cierta parte del mapa, donde ella sabía que estaba situada la sala de los menesteres y aguardó, aún incrédula. De la nada, apareció el nombre de su mejor amiga, que corrió presto dirección a la torre Gryffindor.

Ginny se rascó la nariz pensativa, no tardó en resurgir el nombre del temible profesor de pociones, en el mismo sitio que lo había hecho su amiga.

Cogió su varita y puso la punta en contacto con el mapa.

-Travesura realizada.

_¡Hola guapitas!_

_Espero que os haya gustado, la verdad es que siempre me ha costado mucho describir las escenas de cama…_

_La verdad es que estoy celosa tanto de Hermione como de Severus:_

_Hermione ha conseguido lo que nos gustaría a muchas y Severus por fin ha conseguido dormir del tirón… Aunque si me dieran la opción de estar bajo el cuerpo de Sev o dormir, creo que sería capaz e no dormir en décadas. _

_Una aclaración: El ejercicio es el mejor remedio para el insomnio jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja_

_Bueno dejo de decir besiño fuerte._

_Os quiere el zombi de Anita Snape._

_Muchas gracias por seguirme en esta gamberrada. Espero no desilusionaros a lo largo del fic._

_¡Gracias por todos los comentarios, sois geniales!_


	18. No se enfade conmigo

**Cap 18. No se enfade conmigo.**

Abrió los ojos y dio un respingo en la cama. Por un momento, se había encontrado totalmente descolocado… fuera de lugar. Hasta que su cerebro terminó de reiniciarse, recordando dónde se encontraba y lo acontecido la noche anterior…

Severus se incorporó en la cama, bajo la atenta mirada de Hermione. Tenía clavados en él aquellos ojos melados, y en sus labios se hallaba dibujada una gran sonrisa de triunfo. Después de todo, se había salido con la suya.

-Buenos días profesor…

-¿Buenos días? -dijo Severus con asombro- ¿Qué hora es?

Snape casi salta de la cama, lleno de preocupación, pero Hermione le cogió con firmeza del brazo y lo atrajo hacia sí.

-Aún es muy temprano, son las siete de la mañana. Nadie se ha levantado aún en el castillo, así que no temas…

-¿Las siete?- preguntó con incredulidad- ¿Quieres decir… que he dormido toda la noche?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Has sido tú Hermione! Gracias a ti he conseguido dormir…- Snape reía de la satisfacción.

-Pues para ser alguien que padece insomnio… Parecías una locomotora, ¡Menudos ronquidos!

-Yo no ronco…- Dijo Severus entrecerrando los ojos -Eso lo dirás tú…

-¿Yo? Por un momento temía que alguien te escuchara y nos sorprendiera aquí…

Severus en un movimiento rápido, rodó encima de la chica, colocándose encima de ella. La agarró fuertemente por las muñecas, poniéndole los brazos por encima de su cabeza, para evitar que le tirase del pelo.

-Eso que dices es una insolencia… y una sucia mentira.

-Yo no miento profesor.- Dijo la chica entre risas.

-Creo que voy a tener que castigarte…

Hermione notó como "alguien" más se había despertado entre las sábanas.

* * *

Severus Snape miró ambos lados del pasillo, antes de salir de la sala de los menesteres. Hermione hacía un rato que se había marchado a su sala común, antes que todos esos indeseables niñatos a los que llamaba amigos, se despertasen. Salio con paso firme, notando como la puerta desaparecía a sus espaldas, quedando la sala oculta otra vez. Se sentía tan diferente aquella mañana, tan vivo… tan sorprendentemente bien. Hacía tanto que no se sentía descansado. Había dormido toda la noche del tirón, sin sueños delirantes, sin pesadillas torturándole las pocas horas de sueño que gozaba… Y ella.

Recordaba con ilusión lo que había ocurrido en esa habitación. ¡Lo había hecho con Hermione Granger! ¡Y lo volvería hacer! No se arrepentía de nada y por una vez en su vida, se había sentido amado. Se pasó la mano inconscientemente por el estómago, sentía cosas allí que jamás había sentido… ¿Sería quizás, eso que sentía en la boca del estómago esperanza? ¿Es que acaso estaba volviendo a la vida? Tenía unas locas ganas de comerse el mundo a mordiscos…

Vio una cabellera rubia platino corriendo por el pasillo, se dirigía a toda velocidad a su posición. Cuando lo tuvo al alcance, el chico pareció claramente contrariado de verle allí. Snape cogió al Slytherin de la tela de su capa de colegial.

-¡Draco!- exclamó- ¿Se puede saber que haces tan temprano por esta parte del castillo?

-Eso podría preguntarle yo a usted también… ¿no profesor?

Snape resopló con hastío. Draco llevaba una temporada insolente y desconfiado con él. Quizás tuviera sus razones, pero Snape notaba cómo perdía cada vez más su escasa paciencia, con aquel niño que tanto le recordaba a su indeseable padre.

-Draco, ya me estoy cansando de tus insolencias… Voy a tener que castigarte…

-¡Me importa una mierda! No sé por qué se toma tan en serio esta farsa del colegio…

-Tú actitud no es la correcta Draco, ¿De verdad que no te das cuenta? Desde lejos huelo que tramas algo, sé dónde estás metido. Quizás yo podría ayudarte…

-¡No meta su nariz en mis asuntos! Yo no le he pedido ayuda…

-¡Pronuncié el juramento inquebrantable y lo sabes!

-¡Déjeme! ¡Usted lo que intenta es quitarme la gloria!

-¡Ya basta Draco! Vamos a la sala común, allí te explicaré tu castigo…

* * *

Hermione tomó una larga ducha aquella mañana. El agua calentita acariciaba su piel, donde aún podía sentir las atentas caricias de su profesor. Debía apresurarse, si no quería llegar tarde al desayuno.

Ginny y los demás ya estaban en el comedor tomando un sustancioso desayuno cuando apareció Hermione. Sintió una pequeña decepción al comprobar que la silla de Snape, permanecía vacía aquella mañana. Hermione saludó con una gran sonrisa a sus amigos y tomó asiento al lado de Harry, que estaba muy ocupado ojeando aquel asqueroso y viejo libro de pociones que había encontrado por casualidad en la biblioteca. Ginny la miraba fijamente, como si quisiera atravesarla con los ojos. Hermione le aguantó su mirada escrutadora sin entender muy bien. ¿Estaría celosa por qué se había sentado al lado de Harry? Hermione estaba segura que esos dos estaban liados, se veía a leguas, pero no entendía muy bien porqué lo ocultaban… Ella ojala no tuviera que ocultarse como lo hacía con Snape. Claro que su situación era claramente distinta…

-¡Ay! ¡Creo que hoy me voy a morir!

Neville estaba con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos, casi tendido encima de la mesa. Su cara era de un color verdoso y estaba descompuesta. El pobre tenía una resaca de mil demonios.

Ron comenzó a reírse del chico.

- ¡Es que no sabes beber Neville!- Se mofó el pelirrojo.

Hermione lo miró con desaprobación.

-Lamento no poder ayudarte Neville,- dijo Hermione mirando a Ron- pero Ron arrasó la última vez que fuimos a Hogsmeade con la poción contra la resaca que tenía guardada.

-¿Sabes lo que es una pesadilla?- dijo Neville incorporándose un poco- Que encima hoy tenemos dos horas seguidas de pociones con las víboras venenosas de Slytherin y el murciélago asqueroso…

-No te preocupes por Snape, Neville.- dijo Ginny clavándole los ojos a Hermione- Seguro que Hermione te puede ayudar con el profesor.

Hermione la miró sorprendida, por esa forma de decir las cosas… había sido sutil, pero por un momento, le había parecido que Ginny conocía su secreto. Pero eso era casi imposible. Casi... no imposible.

Se levantaron cuando acabaron de desayunar, Ginny la cogió del antebrazo antes de que se marchara con Ron, Harry y Neville a clase de transformaciones.

-Hermy, ¿Podemos hablar a solas antes de la comida? Quiero contarte una cosa…

-Vale, ¿Nos vemos en la puerta de la biblioteca?

-Allí te esperaré…

Cuando llegó al aula de Transformaciones, los alumnos aún no habían entrado, todos se agolpaban en las ventanas del pasillo, riendo y señalando algo. Hermione se acercó a sus amigos.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Alguien se le va ha caer hoy el pelo Hermione. Hay un alumno ahí fuera pavoneándose con su escoba.- dijo Ron con desprecio.

Harry miraba con la boca abierta a través de la ventana y Neville el pobre, miraba en silencio, conteniendo sus ganas de vomitar. Hermione se sumó a sus amigos, ahora entendía el tono de desprecio de Ron: era pura envidia. Aquel insensato era hábil con la escoba… y un temerario.

Vieron como surcaba el cielo dando peligrosas piruetas en el aire. Bruscamente se paró en seco, cayendo en picado. Cuando parecía que iba a estrellarse contra el suelo, remontó haciendo unas elegantes espirales. Se dirigió al lago, volando casi a ras del agua. El calamar gigante se le sumó en el juego y comenzó a perseguirle, dando grandes saltos, salpicando agua por todas partes. Estuvo a punto de derribarle de la escoba en varias ocasiones, pero lo había esquivado con avidez a tiempo. Cuando se cansó de jugar con el calamar, abandonó el lago y surcó por encima de las copas de los árboles, provocando una gran bandada de pájaros, que comenzaron perseguirle. Remontó en vertical, perdiéndose entre las nubes, se podía ver una pequeña mancha en el horizonte.

Los alumnos estaban tan absortos mirando por la ventana que no se habían percatado que la profesora McGonnagall había llegado a la puerta del aula. Se acercó a la ventana donde estaban Hermione y sus amigos.

-Señorita Granger, ¿Qué pasa ahí fuera?

-Alguien está haciendo el idiota con su escoba profesora…

McGonnagall casi cae fulminada al suelo de la impresión. El alumno desconocido apareció entre las nubes, cayendo casi a caída libre, cuando llegó al suelo dobló con avidez y siguió volando casi a ras de suelo. La profesora se puso roja de ira y salió casi corriendo afuera. Sus alumnos la siguieron, no se querían perder cuando la profesora le echara el guante a aquel alumno, que no sospechaba la que se le venía encima…

Harry estaba impresionado por el vuelo del desconocido.

-¿Has visto Ron? Ha hecho un _amago de Wronski _dos veces. Espero sinceramente que no sea de otra casa, porque si no lo expulsan hoy, seguro que consigue un puesto en el equipo de quidditch.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Es que acaso no podían pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el Quidditch? El vuelo de aquel imbécil había creado expectación. Por las ventanas del colegio podía vislumbrarse montones de cabecitas, asomándose curiosas. Algunos habían salido fuera para poder verlo mejor. Hermione siguió de cerca a la profesora, que hacía señales con los brazos a aquel alocado para que bajara inmediatamente. Hizo una última pirueta antes de posar sus pies en el suelo, cerca de la profesora de Transformaciones.

-¡Qué demonios!- dijo sorprendida la profesora- ¡Profesor Snape! ¿Acaso de ha vuelto loco o sólo está demente?

Hermione miró sorprendida la escena. Severus ponía sus pies ágiles en el bendito suelo.

* * *

Snape contemplaba con sorpresa la expectación que había causado su vuelo. Todo Hogwarts estaba asomado a las ventanas. La profesora McGonnagall se dirigía a él con paso decidido y la cara desencajada de rabia, que la cambió rápidamente por asombro. Le preguntó si estaba loco o demente. Quizás un poco de ambos, lo había hecho movido por un impulso loco, por un arrebato de felicidad. Tenía que matar toda esa adrenalina que se había acumulado en su cuerpo, debido a una noche con Hermione… además… ¡Había conseguido por fin sentirse vivo!

Miró a su colega sin decir nada, solo se limitó a alzar una ceja.

-¿Es que no está en sus cabales Severus? ¿Le parece bonito dar ese ejemplo de temeridad a los alumnos? ¿Y si alguno intenta imitarle? ¡Usted es profesor, por Merlín! ¡Tiene que comportarse como un adulto, no como un adolescente hormonado!

Todo el colegio miraba la escena con la boca abierta por la expectación. Ver a la profesora McGonnagall gritándole al temible profesor de pociones era todo un espectáculo. Snape la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos sin decir nada. Temían lo peor, aquello iba a ser una batalla de titanes.

-¡Está loco Snape! ¿Cómo ha hecho esa exhibición de imprudencia e insensatez? ¿Está majara?

Snape que escuchaba con paciencia la retahíla de la profesora, se acercó a ella. La profesora temió lo peor, y más viniendo de ese hombre desagradable. Pero era la jefa de la casa Gryffindor, ella no le temía a nadie y menos al jefe de la casa Slytherin, por muy tenebroso que fuera. Snape sin decir nada, aproximó su rostro al de la profesora y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-No se enfade conmigo, McGonnagall- dijo Snape con esa voz melosa que tan bien sabía utilizar.

Los alumnos no cabían en sí de asombro. Era la primera vez que veían a la profesora de transformaciones ruborizarse.

Snape sonrió a la pasmada profesora, que no movía un solo músculo. Estaba como clavada en el suelo.

El temible profesor de pociones se alejó de la patidifusa profesora, dirección al castillo. Había muchos alumnos contemplándole boquiabiertos. Apoyó sus manos en el palo de la escoba como si fuera un bastón. Miró a sus alumnos intensamente, había localizado rápido entre aquella multitud una enmarañada cabellera castaña, abrió mucho los ojos y puso esa temible expresión que tanto terror causaba entre sus alumnos.

-¿Se puede saber qué carajo miran? ¡A clase ahora mismo si no quieren que me ponga a quitar puntos!

Snape provocó una bandada de alumnos, semejante a la que había provocado unos momentos antes con aquellos pájaros. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, se apoyó en el hombro la escoba confiscada a Malfoy y se encaminó dirección al colegio. Por fortuna, los mocosos se habían apresurado a entrar a clase, dejando los pasillos apacibles y vacíos.

-¡Severus!- le llamaron a sus espaldas.

Snape hizo una mueca de dolor imaginario. Reconocía aquella voz en el mismísimo infierno. Ahora sí que estaba en problemas…

-¿Quería algo señor director?- dijo Snape mientras se volvía sobre sus talones lentamente.

-¿Me puede explicar qué es lo que está haciendo?- preguntó indignado Dumbledore.

-Sólo estaba probando la escoba de Malfoy- mintió- Me había dicho que quizás se la habían gafado... Ahora sé que está todo en orden, así que se la devolveré…

-No me refería a tu bonita exhibición de antes.

Snape deslizó la escoba hasta el suelo otra vez, apoyándose en ella incrédulo.

-Siento decirle que no sé a que se refiere…

-Creo que sí lo sabe…-hizo una pausa para fulminarlo con la mirada- ¿Ha dormido bien esta noche?

Snape abrió los ojos asombrado, ¿es posible que aquel viejo decrépito supiese algo de su historia con Hermione? Prefirió callar, quería saber por donde iban las segundas intenciones del director.

-Severus, te exijo que pienses bien lo que haces.- dijo clavándole sus ojos grisáceos- Desapruebo tu conducta, si esto sigue así, me veré obligado a tomar medidas… no voy a permitir que juegues con sus sentimientos… Aléjate de ella.

-¿Jugando? ¿Cree acaso que juego? ¡Usted lo que le ocurre es que le fastidia verme feliz por una vez en mi puñetera vida!- contestó enfadado el profesor de pociones, qué no se podía creer que el director pensase eso de él.

-No muchacho, ya sabes que lo que más me gustaría es verte feliz…

-¿Por eso dice que me aleje de ella? ¿Tan despreciable me ve capaz de jugar con los sentimientos de una jovencita? ¿Acaso me quiere alejar de ella, por qué es lo único en esta mierda de vida que me hace feliz?

Albus Dumbledore lo miró fijamente de arriba abajo con curiosidad, como si fuera una de esas desagradables criaturas de Hagrid.

-¡Por Merlín muchacho! ¡Esto es más grave de lo que me pensaba! ¡Tú estás enamorado!

-¿Qué yo queeeeeeé?- gritó el profesor.

Albus se alejó de allí, mientras se carcajeaba por todo el pasillo. Snape frunció el ceño con mal humor. Aquel viejo loco lo ponía de mala leche.

Arrojó con desdén la escoba de Draco al suelo y se acordó de toda la familia de Merlín y Dumbledore juntas.

_**¡Tiempo muerto! ¡Esperad un momento antes de lanzarme un Sectumsempra! **_

_**Ya sé que nuestro temible profesor de pociones no haría nada de eso, pero... ¿A que ha estado adorable? Me hacía mucha ilusión verle feliz y despreocupado como un chiquillo.**_

_**Después de pasar varias noches sin dormir, cuando consigues hacerlo sientes una energía que te sale a raudales con la que eres capaz de comerte el mundo.**_

_**Un besiño a todos, dedico a este cap... ¡A ti!**_

_**Anita Snape**_


	19. La gente no cambia jamás

**Cap 19. La gente no cambia… jamás**

Albus Dumbledore dejó a sus espaldas un cabreado Snape. No podía evitar reírse. Ya era un hombre de edad avanzada, había visto de todo en su larga vida, pero situaciones como aquella no dejaban aún de sorprenderle. Y si el protagonista era Severus Snape, con más razón aún…

Recordó la grave discusión con el profesor de pociones la tarde anterior. A pesar de su rudeza, había cosas que le afectaban demasiado, aunque lo disfrazase bajo capas de sarcasmo e indiferencia. Quizás lo que le había pedido, había sido demasiado para su alma cansada… tenía el cuerpo de un hombre de treinta y ocho años, pero su alma parecía centenaria. Se habían gritado y Snape había abandonado el despacho dando un fuerte portazo a sus espaldas.

Albus era consciente de la gravedad de la situación, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Un remordimiento recorrió sus viejos huesos y decidió ir a buscar al profesor. Seguro que había comenzado hacer sus rondas nocturnas, y teniendo en cuenta el humor que gastaba en esos momentos el jefe de Slytherin, había sido como soltar un basilisco por el castillo. Iría a buscarle… hablaría con él mientras daban un paseo por el castillo, así evitaría que torturara alumnos a su paso. Caminó por los silenciosos pasillos del castillo. Por fortuna encontró a Harry Potter y la menor de los Weasley haciéndose carantoñas en la entrada de la torre Gryffindor. Les indicó que era mejor que entraran dentro de su sala común, después de todo era muy tarde y seguro que estaría vacía… Los chicos obedecieron al instante, Harry ha crecido mucho… cómo pasa el tiempo, es casi imperceptible.

Al menos los había salvado del azote del colegio. Snape hubiera gozado mucho pillando a Potter. Albus guardaba la esperanza, que algún día Snape superase la aberración que sentía por el muchacho, los hijos no tienen culpa de las acciones que realizan sus padres… además que ya había pasado mucho tiempo, quizás era hora que comenzara a cerrar sus heridas.

La silueta siniestra y larguirucha del profesor de pociones se dibujó al fondo del pasillo, cuando estuvo a punto de llamarle, el profesor desapareció detrás de una armadura. Pudo oír una voz de chica, pero hablaba en un volumen tan bajo, que no podía oírlo muy bien. Se acercó un poco con sigilo y pudo oír cómo el profesor restaba cinco puntos… Llegaba tarde. Pero había algo que no encajaba… ¿A qué se debía ese silencio? ¿Eso que oía no eran besos? Albus se hizo el encantamiento de invisibilidad, como hizo cuando seguía al pequeño Potter cuando iba a mirarse al espejo de Oesed. Una chica y Snape salieron detrás de la armadura. La chica conducía a un sumiso profesor de la mano, Albus los siguió por pura curiosidad. Llegaron a la entrada de la sala de los menesteres, así que allí pudo ver al fin a la muchacha, que era la mejor amiga de Harry.

Albus esperó en la puerta a que salieran, seguro que no tardarían… al par de horas se aburrió de comer caramelos de limón en la puerta y se marchó.

Snape… ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco? ¿Qué pretendía con esa jovencita? ¿Se estaba aprovechando de ella? Siempre le había dicho que no era sano que estuviera solo, pero buscar compañía en sus alumnas era algo que no le iba a consentir… Y ahora lo había entendido. Snape se había enamorado de esa muchacha. Era un alivio que la chica acababa de cumplir la mayoría de edad…

Sonrió. Al menos tenía algo nuevo para torturar a su profesor de pociones. Meterse con Severus era uno de los pocos placeres que aún se consentía.

* * *

Hermione y los demás esperaban al profesor Snape en el interior del aula. Neville tenía un color pajizo, con tonos verdosos y parecía que se le iba a derretir la cara de un momento a otro.

-¿Cómo vendrá Snape hoy a clase? ¿Volando en su escoba? Aunque yo pensaba que a los murciélagos les bastaba con sus alas para volar...- dijo con un tono de desprecio el pelirrojo.

-¡Que envidioso eres Ron! ¡Qué mas te gustaría saber volar así!-saltó a la defensiva Hermione, sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Desde cuándo defiendes al grasiento del profesor?

-Ya no es grasiento, ¿No has visto como lleva el pelo ahora?

Ron le iba a contestar, pero calló enseguida. Snape entró en clase dando un fuerte portazo, hablando desde la entrada sin parar y haciendo aparecer las instrucciones de una poción en la pizarra.

Estaba de un humor de perros… para variar.

-¿Se puede saber que hacéis mirándome como pasmarotes? ¡Empezad que es para hoy!- gritó desde su escritorio.

Hermione miraba con preocupación a su profesor, era increíble como ese hombre cambiaba tan rápido de estados de ánimo. Desvió su atención a Neville, que parecía que de un momento a otro se iba a morir encima de su caldero. El Gryffindor había elegido un mal día para tener resaca, el pobre tenía muy mala suerte. Debía ayudarle, si no quería que toda la ira de Severus cayera sobre él.

Comenzó a pasearse entre sus alumnos como un rapaz al acecho, observándolos con sus profundos ojos, intimidándolos sólo con el poder de su mirada. Todos guardaban el más sepulcral silencio, con toda su atención puesta en sus pociones, hasta que la voz de Ron rasgó el silencio del aula.

-¡¿Qué tú y mi hermana queeeeeé?-chilló- ¡No me puedo creer que estés saliendo con mi hermana Harry!

Snape le clavó su oscura mirada a los Gryffindors.

-Cinco puntos menos para cada uno, Señores. Por compartir con nosotros el grandioso "honor" de saber de la vida sentimental de Potter.-Hizo un gesto de asco- ¡Bah! Espero poder olvidarlo pronto…- los pelotas de Slytherin le rieron la gracia al profesor.

Hermione aprovechó que su temible profesor de pociones estaba entretenido humillando a Harry, para indicarle a Neville lo que tenía que mezclar a continuación, que la miraba cómo un cachorro apaleado. Pero el muchacho entendió mal, mezclando un ingrediente que no debía aún. El caldero de Neville comenzó a desprender un humo verdoso, mientras temblaba con violencia. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar, ya que momento, explotó bajo sus narices, salpicándolo todo con una sustancia que parecía mocos de Trol de un verde brillante. Con tan mala fortuna, que Snape en esos momentos estaba tan cerca de la mesa del Gryffindor, que sus impecables ropas negras habían sido cubiertas de aquel asqueroso mejunje.

Snape sintió una explosión a su lado y su cuerpo salpicado de una sustancia pegajosa. Miró directamente al sitio de Longbottom, seguro que el responsable era aquel primate y no se equivocó. Si ya estaba jodido de estar cubierto de esa mierda, lo que más le hizo enfurecerse es ver a Hermione cubierta de aquella sustancia, su pelo, su ropa y su cara estaban llenos de aquel moco, que además olía a demonios fritos. Sintió como un sabor agrio se le subía a la boca: hoy mataba a aquel niñato.

-¡Me cago en Merlín!- Gritó Snape desgañitándose- ¿Es usted imbécil o acaso nació así? ¡Quince puntos menos para Gryffindor! ¡Y limpiará esta porquería sin magia! ¡Me importa un carajo que tenga resaca! ¡Empiece Ya!

En la mesa de Slytherin se reían a carcajadas. Snape se revolvió como un animal salvaje y hambriento que permanece furioso en su jaula.

-¿De qué mierda se ríen ustedes? –Gritó- ¡Diez puntos menos para Slytherin!

Un silencio sepulcral cubrió la clase. Era la primera vez en la historia de Hogwarts que el murciélago le quitaba puntos a su propia casa.

Aquel día Snape estaba realmente raro…

Snape volvió a mirar el desastre de Longbottom. Potter, Weasley y otro par de alumnos de Gryffindor estaban cubiertos de la porquería del caldero del idiota de Longbottom. La verdad es que tenía cierta gracia, pero el aspecto lamentable de Hermione le enfurecía, le sentaba como una patada en la boca del estómago. Además, para más irritación, era la que más cerca estaba de aquel inútil y se había llevado la peor parte. Con un golpe de varita, se limpió su capa y su levita, que lucieron impecables otra vez. Lo pensó un momento y apuntó a Hermione con ella. En un momento la chica estaba completamente limpia. Le importó poco que el resto de la clase le mirase con incredulidad. No lo podían creer, claramente al profesor de pociones le pasaba algo. Quizás había recibido un fuerte golpe del calamar gigante durante su increíble vuelo de aquella mañana.

-¿Pero qué miran imbéciles? Creo que una clase de caballerosidad no os vendría mal, que sois una manada de...

Snape se despachó a gusto aquella mañana.

* * *

Hermione se despidió de los chicos que iban a la torre a cambiarse de uniforme, ya que Snape sólo se había dignado de ayudar a Hermione. El pobre de Neville tuvo que quedarse en clase limpiando el estropicio a lo muggle, mientras Snape seguía gritándole sin parar. Algunos negaban que pudiera sobrevivir a ese día. Se dirigió a la puerta de la biblioteca, donde había quedado con Ginny, aunque ya sospechaba qué querría contarle... que estaba saliendo con Harry.

Harry se lo dijo a Ron en clase de pociones, porque pensó que era en el único lugar donde Ron no se atrevería a montar una escena, pero al final, fue el detonante de toda aquella porquería voladora.

Ginny la esperaba ya en la puerta. Se entretenía haciendo levitar su mochila con los libros. Hermione no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa pícara. Ginny saludó a su amiga con cierta sequedad y la condujo a un aula vacía. Hermione no entendía muy bien a qué venía tanto secretismo. Después de todo, lo de Ginny y Harry era algo que hacía tiempo que se veía venir, y teniendo en cuenta lo que había ocurrido en clase de pociones, era un secreto que pasaría de boca en boca, del que seguro ya sabían todo el colegio. Cerraron la puerta a sus espaldas.

Ginny la miró fijamente a los ojos y abrió la boca, pero se arrepintió, guardando silencio. Se rascó una barbilla con nerviosismo, dudaba. Hermione decidió ponérselo fácil.

-Lo sé. Sé lo tuyo con Harry.

-¿Lo sabes?-preguntó con incredulidad.

-Sí tu hermano lo gritó en clase de pociones...

Ginny puso una cara extraña cuando mencionó pociones. Frunció el ceño.

-Yo también lo sé Herms.

-¿Que sabes qué?

-Sé que te acuestas con Snape.- dijo a bocajarro Ginny.

Hermione se quedó parada sin saber que hacer o decir, como si fuera presa de un poderoso hechizo confundus.

-Te vi el otro día a través del mapa del merodeador. Supongo que si pasas la noche con él no será para hablar o jugar al ajedrez...

-Ginny yo...

-¿Estás loca o qué?- comenzó a gritar Ginny- ¡Es Snape! ¿Cómo has podido? Es... es asqueroso.- sentenció.

-¡No me hables así Ginny! ¡No tienes ni idea de cómo me siento!

-¿A ti te ha echo algo verdad? ¿Te ha dado una poción? ¡Seguro que te ha hechizado! Seguro que ha usado esa magia oscura que tanto le gusta… Tenemos que hablar con McGonagall...

-¡No Ginny! No me ha dado nada…-bajó la voz- estoy enamorada de él.

-¡Pero Hermione! ¡Es mala persona! ¡Es un asqueroso mortífago!

-No lo es. No tienes ni idea de cómo es Severus...

-¿Ya le llamas por su nombre? ¿Sabes qué creo? Está jugando contigo, seguro que te está embaucando para sacarte información sobre Harry e ir como un perrito a quien-tu-ya-sabes.

-¡No es verdad!-comenzó a gritar- Nunca hablamos de Harry, además no sé porque desconfías de él...

-Hermione… Snape no es una persona de fiar...Es un mortífago, es malo, es cruel... ¿No te das cuenta que te utiliza? Te está engañando... No sé que te dice, pero es sólo una treta para ganarte.

-Supongo que desconfías de Snape porque tu novio lo hace. Siempre se han demostrado que sus sospechas son infundadas... ¡Snape ha cambiado! ¡Ya no es un mortífago, ni me utiliza! ¡Él me quiere!

-La gente no cambia...jamás. Snape es malo... ¡Hermione usa tu privilegiada cabeza! ¡Pero siempre te ha odiado! ¿A qué viene ese repentino interés en ti? ¡Sólo quiere información! ¡Es un sucio espía!

-¡Tú no entiendes nada! ¡Nosotros nos queremos!

-¡Me das asco Hermione! ¿Cómo has podido hacer una cosa así? ¡Es el murciélago grasiento de la mazmorra! ¡Es feo! ¡Es viejo! ¡Es malo!

-¡Vete a la mierda Ginny!-dijo Hermione intentando no derramar lágrimas de rabia- Si pensaba que alguien no me juzgaría e intentaría comprenderme, esa eras tú… Ya veo que me equivocaba contigo.

Hermione se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡EL TIEMPO ME DARÁ LA RAZÓN! –Le gritó la pelirroja- ¡LA GENTE NO CAMBIA!

Un fuerte golpe, resonó por todo el castillo. Hermione había dejado a su amiga gritando tras aquel portazo.

* * *

El ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Ron y Harry se percataron que algo había pasado entre las chicas, porque no se miraban a la cara, ni se dirigían la palabra, ambas no levantaban la vista del plato. Decidieron hablar de algo, a ver si así, se bajaban los humos.

-¡Pobre Neville! Seguro que todavía está limpiando toda esa porquería del aula de pociones.- dijo con cierta sorna Ron. El enfado con Harry se le había pasado en minutos. Era el mejor cuñado que podía tener... además, sus padres iban a estar encantados con la idea de tener a Harry en la familia.- El profesor está verdaderamente extraño.

-Hay una cosa que no entiendo... ¿Cómo sabía que Neville tenía resaca? Vale que hoy tiene muy mala cara, pero podía haber sido miles de cosas. Podría estar enfermo... -Harry divagaba pensativo mientras removía el contenido de su plato con el tenedor.

Ginny le dedicó una mirada inquisidora a Hermione. Esta le aguantó la mirada con desafío. Ginny estampó su cubierto en el plato y se levantó de la mesa.

* * *

Los chicos observaron a Hermione y Ginny durante toda la tarde. Siempre habían sido muy amigas, pero ahora huían una de la otra como de la peste. Ginny decidió no contarle a Harry nada por ahora, total, albergaba cierta esperanza que Hermione entrase en razón. ¡Snape enamorado de Ella! ¡Qué cosa tan absurda! ¿Acaso esa estatua de yeso tenía sentimientos? Aún no descartaba que ese hombre la estuviese hechizando de alguna forma. ¡Le parecía tan increíble que Hermione se hubiese enamorado de semejante monstruo!

Harry y Ron jugaban una partida de ajedrez mágico en silencio, al lado de las cálidas llamas de la chimenea que presidía la sala común. Ambos habían llegado a la misma conclusión por separado: Las chicas se habían peleado por el amor de Harry.

* * *

Hermione lloraba en su habitación, ya entrada la madrugada. Se sentía sola, incomprendida... su mejor amiga la había juzgado y condenado. Había demostrado que no confiaba en ella, además se había cerrado en banda, negándose a escuchar sus razones sin hacer el esfuerzo siquiera. No podía dejar de llorar... se sentía abandonada. Sola.

Cogió la pequeña bolsa con polvos Flu que escondía en uno de los cajones de su escritorio y bajó a la sala común, que sólo estaba iluminada por la tenue luz de unas velas. Hecha un mar de lágrimas se adentró en la chimenea. Casi al segundo se encontraba en el despacho de Severus. Se adentró en sus aposentos, la luz de su dormitorio seguía encendida, no había la menor duda que el profesor estaba aún despierto quejado por su insomnio. Se adentró en el despacio, Severus estaba leyendo en la cama. Levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo, "Drácula", llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver a Hermione entrando por la puerta de su dormitorio, pero cambió su rostro a una gran preocupación cuando se percató que la joven lloraba a moco tendido.

-¡Hermione!-dijo alarmado, dando un respingo en la cama- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te han hecho algo? ¿Ha pasado algo?- Hablaba rápido con gran nerviosismo en su voz.

-¡Severus!

La chica se abrazó por su cintura y enterró su rostro lloroso en su pecho. Sintió una humedad creciente en la tela de su pijama, las lágrimas de la chica brotaban como de una fuente.

-¡Hermione! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Cuéntamelo por favor! ¡Me estás preocupando!

Snape la cogió por la barbilla y la obligó a que lo mirase a la cara.

-Me estoy preocupando mucho… ¿Qué te ha pasado?- Severus le pasó una mano por su indomable cabello.

La chica comenzó a contarle su pelea con su mejor amiga y las causas. Snape la abrazaba mientras la escuchaba con atención. En realidad se sentía aliviado, no había sido nada grave. Una pelea típica entre adolescentes, aunque su pequeña estaba sufriendo mucho. Le preocupaba que su romance secreto con Hermione, poco a poco, se estuviera extendiendo y quizás fuera peligroso. Pero ya pensaría en eso más tarde.

-Hermione, es normal que dude de mí. La mayoría de la gente lo hace. No te preocupes. Sois Gryffindors, vuestras peleas son mortales y a los cinco minutos sois tan amigos otra vez. Deja que pase unos días, verás como todo vuelve a su cauce…

Hermione no supo bien como encajar eso de "Sois Gryffindors", pero sabía que en el fondo tenía parte de razón. Siempre que se peleaban, se formaba una batalla campal, pero en cuestión de un rato estaban tan bien otra vez. Además le daba esperanza de reconciliación con Ginny.

-Quiero quedarme esta noche contigo…

Snape la miró con atención, aguantándose la risa. No se había percatado hasta ahora del pijama de ositos que llevaba Hermione puesto. No debía, pero tampoco le apetecía quedarse solo. Resopló un poco y levantó la ropa de cama, haciéndole un hueco entre las sábanas de color borgoña.

-¡Adentro! Pero mañana tendrás que volver temprano… Por la red Flu, no me quiero pensar que podría pasar si Filch te pillase por el castillo con semejante pijama…

-¡Ey! No te metas conmigo…

Snape miró con dolor la cara seria y llena de lágrimas de Hermione.

-En realidad, sí que me gustaría que me pasases información sobre Potter… tengo una duda, y hace días que te quiero preguntar.

Hermione dio un respingo y lo miró muy seria.

- ¿Fueron Potter y Weasley quienes tiraron un petardo en mi puerta hace cuatro meses?

Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Mmm...…. Conociéndote ya, si fueran inocentes, los hubieras defendido a capa y espada. Me lo tomaré como un sí.

Hermione se abrazó al profesor y enseguida se quedó dormida entre sus brazos. Era muy tarde y llorar la había dejado agotada. Snape apagó la luz para que no le molestase, y se acomodó al cuerpo de su alumna, que encajaran a la perfección, como dos piezas de un rompecabezas. La respiración tranquila de Hermione, su aroma, su piel suave… Llenaron de tranquilidad a Snape, que consiguió conciliar el sueño en seguida.

_¡__**Hola a todos!**_

_**Aquí tenéis por fin el nuevo cap, que bate record en extensión… cada vez me salen más largos, no lo puedo evitar. (Risas)**_

_**Espero que os siga gustando, no os enfadéis mucho con Ginny, si estuvierais en su lugar, seguro que también os chocaba y desconfiaríais de nuestro temible profesor de pociones.**_

_**Pobre Neville, ahora que releo este cap, me da mucha penita. ^^ **_

_**Tengo que informaros que el fic comienza su recta final, estamos en el ecuador de mi historia.**_

_**Un besiño a todos y gracias a todos los que leéis mi humilde fic.**_

_**AnitaSnape.**_


	20. Hay tantas cosas que quiero hacer contig

**Cap 20. Hay tantas cosas que quiero hacer contigo…**

Las cosas no marcharon mejor con el paso de los días, al contrario, iban a peor. Ginny y Hermione ni se miraban a la cara, cuando necesitaban decirse algo siempre lo hacían a través de alguien, casi siempre recurriendo al pobre Neville. Además intentaban evitar estar juntas en la misma habitación. Harry les había preguntado muchas veces a su novia y a su mejor amiga por separado, que había ocurrido para que peleasen así. Pero ambas se cerraban herméticamente, evadiendo sus preguntas con cualquier cosa que no tuviera nada que ver. Harry comenzó a pensar que sus sospechas eran ciertas y comenzó a evitar a su amiga. Se sentía muy incómodo al pensar que Hermione estaba tan enamorado de él, que había sido capaz de sacrificar así su amistad con Ginny.

En cuanto a Ron, estaba de un carácter insufrible, similar al tiempo que Hermione había estado saliendo con Víctor Krum. Peleaba mucho con Harry, que le hacía responsable de todo… Claro, el increíble, el elegido, el maravilloso de su amigo, siempre tan cariñoso con Hermione… le había dado falsas esperanzas. Ron se moría de celos.

Ginny se planteaba a veces denunciar la relación de Hermione y Snape. No es que la espiase, pero sabía que ya por la noche avanzada, cuando se suponía que todo el mundo estaba durmiendo en su cama, Hermione se escabullía por la chimenea y volvía por la mañana temprano, cuando aún nadie se había puesto en pie todavía. Ella ahora tenía el sueño muy ligero, como si estuviera en alerta constante, y no podía evitar oírla. También su pérdida de amistad la había hecho sufrir mucho. La extrañaba tanto… esas risas, esos paseos por el lago, comer golosinas en su habitación a escondidas de los glotones de los chicos…

A veces tenía la tentación de dar su brazo a torcer e ir a buscarla a su habitación. Pero el hecho de que su amiga se revolcase con el murciélago grasiento de la mazmorra… era superior a sus fuerzas. Y no era lo único que le molestaba, ella aún recordaba el dato que Snape supiese la verdadera dolencia de Neville de aquel "fatídico día". Eso confirmaba que Hermione le contaba cosas a su querido murciélago, que éste no dudaba en emplear para hacer daño.

El único que seguía igual que siempre era el pobre Neville, que se había jurado que nunca volvería a probar el alcohol mientras viviese.

* * *

Hermione corrió por la orilla que bordeaba lago mirando de vez en cuando hacia atrás, cuando llegó a la altura adecuada, se aseguró que nadie la viera, mirando a un lado y a otro, se adentró en las profundidades del bosque prohibido. La figura oscura y misteriosa del profesor de pociones la esperaba, impaciente, sentado sobre las raíces de su árbol favorito.

-¡Severus!- Dijo la joven con una gran sonrisa y le besó los labios. El profesor dejó a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo, indicándole con la mano que se sentara con él. La chica se sentó entre las piernas de Snape, usando su pecho como un mullido respaldo, como si su profesor se tratase de un cómodo sillón.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido el día?- preguntó curioso el profesor. Aquel día no había tenido clase con ella, así que no se habían visto. Sólo un momento en el almuerzo y en la lejanía. La chica comenzó su parloteo incesante, narrándole que había sido la única capaz en la clase de transformar canarios a partir de la nada. El profesor sonrió, su pequeña era la más inteligente de toda la escuela, eso ya no lo dudaba en absoluto. Le encantaba el sonido de su voz y aquella forma que tenía de mover sus manos mientras relataba las cosas. Snape introdujo sus dedos en el cuero cabelludo de la joven, a forma de peine. Se quedó atrancado a la mitad de recorrido, debido a un gran enredo de pelo.

-Mmm… ¿Has pensado peinarte alguna vez Hermione?

-¡Eh! ¡Ya vale de meterte conmigo! ¿Te has mirado al espejo alguna vez?

-¿Qué te pasa con mi aspecto? ¿No te gusta?- dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

El aspecto de Snape había mejorado en los últimos tiempos. Se cuidaba más el pelo, se había arreglado los dientes con magia y aquellas pronunciadas ojeras ya casi habían remitido. Todas las noches, Hermione esperaba con paciencia que todos los habitantes de la torre Gryffindor se hallaran dormidos en sus habitaciones para escabullirse por la chimenea de la sala común. Hacía semanas que dormía todas las noches con Severus… bueno, había noches que dormían poco, porque encontraban mejores cosas que hacer que dormir. La presencia de la joven le daba al malhumorado profesor una paz que jamás había sentido… y dormía profundamente toda la noche. "Tú eres la cura a mi insomnio Hermione" Le decía todas las mañanas temprano a la chica, cuando se despedazaba satisfecho tras haber gozado toda una noche de sueño. Hermione volvía todas las mañanas a la torre antes que sus compañeros se hubieran puesto en pie, era una ventaja que en Gryffindor no abundaran los madrugadores.

-Necesitas que te dé el sol… Pareces un vampiro. ¡Ya iremos a la playa!

-¿A la playa?- dijo con temor Snape- ¿Y que se puede hacer en la playa? Aparte de morirse de asco…

-¡Tomar el sol! ¡Tengo unas ganas que termine este curso! ¡Hay tantas cosas que quiero hacer contigo Severus!

-¿Qué cosas?- dijo Severus con cierto temor en la voz.

-¡Muchas! Cuando termine el colegio será absurdo que sigamos escondiéndonos… Podremos pasear por el callejón Diagon, ir a cenar a un restaurante, tomar un helado… ¡E ir al cine!

-¿Al cine? ¿Qué es el cine Hermione?- Snape sabía de sobra en qué consistían los cines Muggles, pero le encantaba vacilarle a su pequeña.

-Es donde los Muggles van a ver películas…

-¿Qué es una película?

-¡Ya te lo enseñaré! ¡Hay tantas cosas del mundo que quiero enseñarte Severus! ¡Quiero sacarte de la oscuridad! ¡Quiero enseñarte los colores del mundo!

Severus torció el gesto… sería en realidad tan hermoso poder hacer todas esas cosas con ella… pero su futuro… era tan incierto, tan frágil, tan siniestro. En cierta forma ella ya le daba color a su existencia gris.

-Vale. Pero no pienso vestirme de color si eso es lo que pretendes.

Hermione se puso ligeramente colorada, ignorando las últimas palabras de Severus.

-Además… Tendré que presentarte a mis padres.

Severus se removió nervioso bajo el cuerpo de su alumna. Ella le miró a los ojos con atención.

-No creo que eso sea buena idea…-dijo serio.

-¿Por qué dices eso Severus? ¿Acaso lo nuestro no es lo suficiente serio para que los conozcas? Además pasaré largas temporadas en la calle de la hilandera, eso está un poco lejos de la casa de mis padres…

Snape se quedó boquiabierto. Esa joven no dejaba de sorprenderle…

-Bueno supongo que es un alivio que tus padres sean muggles…

Hermione le miró con el ceño fundido, con una pizca de enfado en sus ojos.

-No tengo nada contra ellos, Hermione.- La tranquilizó- Sólo que si yo tuviera una hija de tu edad, y trajera a casa alguien como Yo, no dudaría un minuto en lanzarle un Avada…

-¡Snape!

-Es verdad. Menos mal que no podrá hacerlo…

-Papá tiene una escopeta de caza, siempre te podrá pegar un tiro…

Snape sonrió y comenzó a besar el cuello de Hermione con tiernos mordiscos.

-Será una delicia hacer contigo esas cosas… pero si quieres venir a vivir conmigo- dijo con una voz melosa- Tendremos que casarnos antes.

La chica le miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Es justo, si tengo que recibir un disparo de tu padre.

* * *

Snape corregía unas redacciones de pociones de la clase de Hermione. Cogió el siguiente pergamino de un montón, con el nombre de Potter en la parte superior. Sonrió con malicia y le puso una "D" sin leerlo siquiera. Nunca había perdido el tiempo en leer las porquerías que entregaba Potter, y no iba a empezar hacerlo ahora.

Un dolor mezclado con escozor le hizo soltar la pluma. La marca. Aquella asquerosa marca comenzó a dolerle con una intensidad casi inaguantable. El señor Tenebroso le llamaba… y estaba furioso.

* * *

Hermione esperó con paciencia estoica a que los últimos rezagados de la sala común, se fueran a sus habitaciones. Se movía con impaciencia por su habitación mientras pellizcaba aquella bolsita de polvos Flu que Severus procuraba rellenarle religiosamente. Cuando confirmó que no había nadie, bajó con todo el cuidado de no hacer ruido por las escaleras y se adentró en la chimenea. En un momento apareció en el despacho de su amor.

Pero Severus no estaba allí. Seguramente estaría aún por los pasillos del colegio a la caza del estudiante. Pero aquello no encajaba. Severus era un hombre pulcramente ordenado, su escritorio estaba revuelto, con trabajos desparramados por el suelo y un tintero volcado en la superficie de la mesa, como si se hubiera ido a toda prisa.

Recogió los trabajos del suelo. El primero que vio fue el de Harry, le había puesto la misma mala nota de siempre. Puso un poco de orden a golpe de varita, cogió un libro de su estantería particular, lo esperaría en la cama…

Pasó un par de horas, Hermione miraba con impaciencia la puerta… Severus no llegaba. Se removía nerviosa entre las sábanas de la cama de Snape, impregnadas en su aroma. Estaba muy preocupada. ¿Qué le había pasado? Leía, sus ojos pasaban por encima de aquellas líneas, pero no se enteraba de nada, como si se hubiera olvidado de leer.

Pasaron varias horas más…

En el silencio de la noche, desde la cama pudo oír como alguien había llegado a través de la chimenea de Severus. Cogió con firmeza su varita de la mesita de noche y se asomó al despacho.

Pudo ver la silueta de su amado profesor de pociones salir del interior de la chimenea. Dio un par de pasos indecisos, tambaleándose para caer a plomo sobre el suelo, dando un fuerte golpe.

-¡Severus! ¡Severus! ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Hermione se tiró al suelo al lado del profesor. Con cuidado le dio la vuelta. Estaba sin sentido. Su piel lucía grisácea, en sus mejillas tenía varios cortes finos, que Ella conocía tan bien. Hermione le tomó el pulso… estaba muy débil.

Sintió el pánico recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. Estaba en estado de Shock, sin saber que hacer. Intentó hacerle un par de hechizos curativos, pero su mente estaba tan bloqueada, que le era incapaz de conjurar nada. Comenzó a llorar. Le zarandeó, como si le estuviese gastando una pesada broma.

Con lágrimas cayéndole a borbotones por las mejillas, salió corriendo al pasillo. Sólo había una persona en el castillo que pudiera ayudarle…

Llegó sin aliento a la gárgola del despacho de Dumbledore.

-¡Déjame pasar! ¡Tengo que avisar al profesor! ¡Es una urgencia!

Aquella gárgola seguía sin moverse, impasible como la piedra que era.

-¡Caramelos de limón!-gritó Hermione al borde de la histeria- ¡Tarta de Fresa! –Siguió probando a la desesperada- ¡Ranas de chocolate! ¡Grageas de todos los sabores!

Sintió como la cojian fuertemente del brazo. Se volvió y pudo ver el desagradable rostro de Filch cerca del suyo.

-¿Qué hace aquí a estas horas y en pijama?

-¡Suélteme!- Dijo Hermione intentando darle patadas a aquel maldito Squid- ¡Tengo que avisar al profesor Dumbledore! ¡Es una urgencia!

-¡Baje la voz señorita! ¡Despertará a todo el castillo!

-¡Que me suelte!- dijo forcejeando, pero el maldito conserje la tenía cogida del brazo con una firmeza de acero.

Por fortuna la gárgola del despacho de Dumbredore se abrió, asomándose éste tras sus gafas de media luna.

-¿Qué son esos gritos?- Albus abrió mucho los ojos al ver a Hermione intentando darle patadas a Filch histérica con un simpático pijama de ositos.

-¡Señor Director! ¡Una urgencia…! Severus…

Albus miró a su celoso conserje, que aún forcejeaba con la chica.

-Gracias Filch, yo me ocupo de esto.

El conserje se alejó maldiciendo por lo bajo, evocando aquellos tiempos que se permitía colgar del techo a los estudiantes por un tobillo.

Sin preocuparse de las formas, ni que aquel anciano era el director del colegio y unos de los magos más poderosos del mundo, le cogió de la mano, tirando de él.

-Severus…- balbuceó la chica- no sé que le pasa…

Y condujo a Dumbledore hasta las mazmorras, sin soltarle ni un momento de la mano, como si temiese que escapase.

_Hola guapis_

_Aquí el último producto de mi mente enferma... No os quejareis de la tardanza. Jajajaajaja_

_Un besiño a todas, gracias por acompañarme, sois geniales._


	21. ¿Se puede saber qué hace besando al

**Cap 21. ¿Se puede saber qué hace besando al profesor Snape?**

Severus Snape yacía todavía inconciente en el suelo, cuando Hermione y el director llegaron al despacho del profesor. Albus se acercó rápidamente al profesor mientras sacaba su varita.

-¿Qué le ha pasado Hermione?- le interrogó, mirándola tras esas gafas de media luna.

-¡No lo sé señor! Lo… Yo…- Hermione titubeó. Se acababa de dar cuenta que al ir a buscar al director, había sido como contarle su relación con el profesor. Decidió que no era el momento de buscar excusas, era mejor decir la verdad que perder el tiempo inventando una mentira, que seguro que el mago no creería.- Le esperaba… llegó hace unos minutos, entró por la chimenea, dio un par de pasos tambaleándose y cayó desplomado en el suelo…

Albus le cogió el brazo y le miró la marca tenebrosa. Hermione nunca la había visto con tanta nitidez, siempre la había visto como desteñida, como si se tratase de un tatuaje muy antiguo que pierde el color por el paso del tiempo, además se movía.

El director dio un pequeño quejido y le tomó el pulso, presionándole la misma muñeca, unos pocos centímetros más abajo de la marca tenebrosa, que seguía retorciéndose en su piel.

-Está muy débil.- sentenció el anciano.

Albus apuntó con su varita al malherido profesor de pociones y con un hechizo de levitación lo llevó a la cama. Lo dejó caer con delicadeza encima del colchón y comenzó a murmurar un hechizo. De la punta de su varita comenzó a brotar una luz blanquecina, densa como el humo de un cigarro y caía sobre el cuerpo de Severus.

Hermione miraba nerviosa la escena, furiosa consigo misma por no ser de ninguna utilidad.

Entonces Snape abrió los ojos.

El grito que salió de sus labios fue desgarrador. Snape gritaba de dolor y se retorcía con violencia en aquella cama. Hermione se encogió asustada, como si quisiera replegarse en sí misma. Nunca le había visto así…

-¡Haz que pare, por favor!- le pidió Hermione al anciano director con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Albus seguía recitando su hechizo sanador. El anciano director no pudo evitar que se le resbalasen por la cara unas lágrimas. Su cara estaba desencajada de preocupación sincera, sufría mucho por Severus.

-Ya pasó muchacho…- le susurró- ya estás en casa, ya estás a salvo…

Snape seguía retorciéndose de dolor, sus gritos se clavaban en la cabeza de la joven, como si la golpeasen con un martillo. Ella se acercó a su rostro, ya sin preocuparse por disimular delante del director comenzó a besarle por toda la superficie de su cara.

-¡No te mueras Cariño! ¡No te mueras!- decía entre soñozos- ¡No sé que haría sin ti! ¡Por favor!

-¡Maldito Tom!- murmuró Dumbredore.

Hundió su joven rostro en su cuello, que estaba muy frío y comenzó a llorar encima de él desconsoladamente. Poco a poco sus gritos cesaron y su respiración volvió se volvió tranquila y relajada, Dumbledore seguía murmurando su hechizo.

Hermione sintió como su mano se posaba suavemente sobre su cabeza. La chica alzó un poco el rostro, Snape la miraba con sus ojos negros, mientras respiraba fuertemente.

-No llores nunca, Hermione. No llores nunca por mí…

-¡Severus!- dijo Albus con una gran felicidad.

Dumbledore dejó de guardar la compostura y también abrazó al profesor Snape. Se alegraba que su amigo se encontrara bien y a salvo.

-¡Que susto me has dado muchacho! ¡Pensé que te perdía!

-Vamos Albus, ¿Qué va a pensar la señorita Granger de nosotros? Venga, soltadme.- volvió a su carácter arisco- ¡Dejadme respirar los dos!

Ninguno le hacía caso. Hermione reía, con una mezcla de histeria y felicidad a la par. Albus cuando se cansó de abrazar a su amigo se incorporó.

-¡Un día de estos me matará, Albus!- se quejó Snape, mientras se pasaba la mano por el rostro.- El mal nacido no ha parado de lanzarme crucios, esta impaciente… no sé si podré mantener esto mucho más…

Albus miró a Hermione intensamente y después al profesor de pociones.

-Ya hablaremos de eso mañana, muchacho. Ahora tienes que descansar.

-Podrías haber dejado que me muriese Albus… no quiero seguir viviendo.

-¡Cómo puedes decir eso!- Hermione se incorporó enfadada.- ¡Morirte! ¿Y qué pasaría conmigo? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? ¡Si mueres me iría detrás a buscarte!

Albus le puso una mano en el hombro a la joven.

-No seas muy duro con él, esta noche ha sufrido mucho… está fuera de sus cabales. Creo que descansar le vendrá muy bien.

Snape alargó su temblorosa mano a la cara de la joven acariciándola con mimo y embozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Supongo que nada me librará de ir contigo a la playa, pequeña…- dijo más suavemente.

Hermione embozó una sonrisa y le besó en los labios. ¿Ya que más daba que el director estuviese delante? ¿No estaba ella en pijama y le había contado que estaba esperando a Severus?

-¡Señorita Granger! –Dijo un sorprendido director- ¿Se puede saber qué hace besando al profesor Snape?

Hermione miró asustada al anciano. Severus rió y levantó su rostro para mirar al director.

-No te metas con ella. Deja de disimular Albus. Ya lo sabías… además estoy seguro que conoces los movimientos de la red flu por las noches…

Los hombres se miraron y rieron ante una disgustada Hermione. Si ya estaba acostumbrada que Snape le tomase el pelo, lo único que le faltaba es que el director se le uniese a la causa.

-Severus, ¿Quieres que te traiga una poción para dormir? Hoy deberías tomarla…

-Gracias Albus. – Le cogió la mano a su pequeña- Pero aquí tengo a mi propio remedio contra el insomnio.

-Bueno…- se despidió Albus- Creo que me iré a descansar. Severus, mañana no te preocupes por tus clases, lo importante es que te pongas bien… tómate el día libre. Por cierto señorita Granger, bonito pijama. Buenas noches… a los dos.

El anciano abandonó las mazmorras, mientras respiraba aliviado. Por un momento había pensado que Snape se le iba…

* * *

Hermione se recostó en la cama junto a su dolorido profesor, abrazándole con fuerza, con tanta intensidad, que Snape dejó escapar un quejido de sus labios.

-¡Lo siento mucho!- dijo soltándole asustada.

-No te preocupes por mí… estoy bien.- y cogió con suavidad el brazo de la muchacha, para que volviera abrazarle. Estar entre los brazos de Hermione, era como estar en el cielo.

-¡Me has asustado mucho! ¡Pensé que te morías! – acarició ese pelo negro y sedoso que tanto le gustaba.

-¿Temiste por mi? No deberías. Ya sabes que mala hierba nunca muere…-bromeó Snape.

-Mucho… Severus. Si te hubiera pasado algo… ¡Me volvería loca! ¡Me tiraría de la torre más alta del castillo!

-¡No digas eso Hermione!- dijo enfadado el temible profesor de pociones- ¡Nunca digas una cosa así! Prométeme que nunca harás una cosa así…

-Pero Severus…

-¡Promételo! ¡Júralo!

-Lo Juro cariño. No te enfades.

-¿No te das cuenta lo importante que eres para mí, Hermione? Eres lo único que me importa… Eres la única razón que tengo para seguir en este sucio mundo.

-Descansa Severus. Mañana estarás mejor.

Severus se dejó abrazar nuevamente por su pequeña y cerró los ojos. Ahora sí que estaba en casa, ella era su casa, ella era su hogar…

* * *

Severus Snape decidió pasar aquella mañana en la cama. Hermione se había marchado como siempre temprano para prepararse para acudir a sus clases. No se sentía mal del todo, pero la idea de no tener que ir a clase a aguantar a esa manada de mocosos, le tentaba. Descansaría, se lo merecía… después de haber tenido que aguantar a aquel maldito psicópata. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior le golpeaban la mente, el señor tenebroso torturándole mientras le exigía resultados, la risa desquiciada de Bellatrix de fondo… malditos hijos de perra, eso eran.

Sintió un odio creciente en su interior que le quemaba el alma. Recordó a Hermione, el recuerdo amable de la joven desplazaba sus pesadillas, equilibrando la paz en su interior. Sonrió al recordarla y alargó la mano cogiendo un grueso libro que reposaba en la mesita de noche. Se quedaría leyendo toda la mañana en la cama.

Era un buen plan.

Su pequeña cada vez le traía novelas más voluminosas, aunque ya no le hacían falta por las noches. Sólo las leía por puro placer. Abrió "Los pilares de la tierra" de Kent Follentt por la página que estaba su Marc librae y comenzó a leer.

Sintió como alguien se colaba por la chimenea a través de la red flu. Severus resopló cansado, sospechaba que esa mañana no le iban a dejar en paz.

-¡Hola Albus!- saludó, aún concentrado en su libro.

-Buenos días Severus. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Severus levantó la mirada del libro e hizo una mueca al director.

-He estado mejor otras veces, pero no me quejo.

-Ahora tienes muy buena compañía… no deberías quejarte.

-Supongo que lo dirás por Granger, porque tu compañía es de todo menos buena…

Albus le rió de buena gana la broma.

-Ella te quiere…- dijo de pronto el anciano mientras se sentaba en una silla cerca del cabecero de la cama.

Severus asintió.

-Y yo a ella. Desde que estoy con Hermione… me siento diferente. Me siento vivo.

-¿Y cual es tu plan muchacho?- quiso saber el anciano director.

-Me casaré con ella, antes que se arrepienta y se fugue con algún mocoso insolente.

Los dos hombres rieron de buena gana.

-Albus… lo de anoche… esto no puede seguir así. El señor… ese cabronazo se está impacientando, quiere actuar pronto. Creo que ya no confía en mí.

-¿Averiguaste lo que se trae entre manos Draco Malfoy?

-No. No confía en mí… He probado incluso con la legeremancia, pero se ve que la asquerosa de Bellatrix le ha enseñado oclumancia al muchacho…

-Entonces tendremos que seguir con nuestro plan…

-¡No! ¡Ya te dije que no Albus! ¿Has pensado que ya no quiero seguir con esto? ¿Has pensado que no quiero hacerlo?

El rostro del director cambió a un tono más severo.

-Te comprometiste Severus… Ahora no puedes echarte atrás. No tienes elección, y es mi última palabra.

-Antes era distinto… ¡No tenía nada que perder! Mi situación ha cambiado Albus.

-¿Lo dices por tu pequeña? ¡Pues por ella tienes que hacerlo sobretodo!

-¡No digas absurdeces!- Espetó Snape.

-¿Quieres que ese desalmado se salga con la suya? ¿Quieres que se haga con el poder? Piensa que irá a por los nacidos de Muggles y eso atañe a Granger. Y no quiero pensar qué es capaz de hacer… ¡Tienes que hacerlo!

Pegaron a la puerta del despacho. Snape gritó furioso que podían entrar. Hermione apareció en la puerta del dormitorio, saludó a Snape y al director con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?- dijo Snape sorprendido- ¿Y las clases?

-Mi profesor de pociones no ha ido hoy a trabajar…

-Supongo que esos mocosos habrán echo una fiesta para celebrarlo. Espero por el bien de Longbottom que no se le ocurra beber esta vez…

El director se levantó de su asiento y se lo brindó a la joven.

-Yo me retiro, dejaré a los tortolitos un poco de intimidad…

Snape le fulminó con la mirada.

El anciano se dirigió con pasos decididos a la chimenea, ignorando un último comentario de Snape. Definitivamente este muchacho no cambiaría nunca. Hermione le alcanzó antes que se desapareciese tras unas llamadas verdes.

-¡Señor! Quería preguntarle…- dijo Hermione con timidez- ¿Qué es lo que más le gusta?

El anciano frunció en ceño ante tan extraña pregunta. Tras pensarlo un momento le contestó a la jovencita con una gran sonrisa:

-Los calcetines.- y desapareció de la chimenea.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore caminaba pensativo en su despacho. Estaba muy preocupado por lo que se avecinaba al mundo mágico. Los retratos de los antiguos directores del colegio le observaban aburridos como daba vueltas por la habitación. Un rasgueo en la ventana lo sacaron de sus ensoñaciones. Se acercó a la ventana y vio a través del cristal un pequeño mochuelo que picoteaba con insistencia el vidrio. Abrió la ventana y el pájaro entró en la habitación, haciendo una pequeña exhibición de vuelo, posándose en la mesa repleta de papeles del director. Llevaba un paquetito envuelto en papel amarillo amarrado en una de sus patas. Albus le desató el paquete con curiosidad.

El mochuelo comenzó a picotear los caramelos de limón que tenía allí encima de la mesa el anciano. Albus miró al animal y este le aguantó la mirada con desafío.

-¿Te gustan los caramelos de limón? A mí también.

El anciano le peló un caramelo para el bicho y otro para él. Abrió el paquete lleno de curiosidad. Eran un par de calcetines de ositos, similares al pijama de Granger. Había una pequeña nota dentro:

_Espero que le gusten, los tejí yo misma._

_Gracias por ayudar a Severus._

_HG._

Albus sonrió. Snape era un hombre con suerte.

_Hola a todos_

_Bueno, aquí tenéis una nueva entrega de este fic. Espero que os guste. Muchas gracias a todos los que sacáis un poquito de vuestro tiempo para dejarme un comentario, y también a todos aquellos que leéis en silencio._

_Un besiño muy fuerte._

_No he podido evitar volver a sacar la lechuza orgullosa de _


	22. ¿Por qué no me dices nunca que me

**Cap 22. ¿Por qué no me dices nunca que me quieres?**

Severus Snape caminaba enfurruñado acompañado de una feliz Hermione Granger. La nieve que cubría hasta hace poco el paisaje, había comenzado a derretirse bajo los cálidos rayos de sol, dando entrada a una precoz primavera. Era domingo y paseaban por aquel sendero dejando el castillo cada vez más lejos, a sus espaldas.

-Aún no me puedo creer lo que me ha mandado hacer ese viejo loco… ¿Cómo lo has engatusado?

-¿Yo?- dijo Hermione con una nota de exagerada inocencia en su voz- no sé de qué me hablas…

Severus se paró en mitad del camino y miró con los ojos entrecerrados a su pequeña revoltosa.

-Mientes Hermione… lo sé.

-¡Yo no te miento!- dijo poniéndose colorada, delatándose.

Sintió como una ráfaga en su cerebro, como si un rayo hubiera cruzado su mente. Se vio a sí misma tejiendo los calcetines de Albus, escribiendo la nota y envolviéndolos con un papel amarillo limón, que le recordaba a esos caramelos que tanto le gustaban al anciano…

¡No se podía creer que Severus le estuviese hurgando en sus recuerdos!

-¡Para!- Ordenó Hermione disgustada- ¡Deja de hacer eso!

-Mmmm… - dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa el profesor de pociones- Unos calcetines de ositos. Albus se vende barato…

-¡No puedo creer que hayas entrado en mi mente, Snape!- gritó la chica escandalizada.

-¿Qué miedo tienes? ¿Tienes cosas que ocultar?- dijo mirándola otra vez, mientras su boca se torcía en una mueca de pura maldad.

-¡Ni te atrevas a volver ha hacerlo! ¡O te acordarás de mí!- Amenazó la Gryffindor, mientras le daba un fuerte pellizco retorcido, digno de su mochuelo.

-¡Ay! – Se quejó teatralmente el profesor, ya que esos pellizcos no era nada comparado con lo que estaba acostumbrado a soportar.- ¡Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por agredir a tu profesor!

Hermione resopló con resignación. El cretino de su novio le seguía restando puntos a su casa cuando no sabía como salir de atolladeros. No lo podía evitar, él siempre tenía que quedar por encima, como el aceite en un vaso de agua.

Siguieron el camino que llevaba a la verja de salida de Hogwarts. Severus arrastraba los pies, molesto… en realidad estaba encantado de la idea, pero no quería demostrárselo a su pequeña. Después de pasar unos días con los huesos doloridos por culpa de aquel psicópata mal nacido, aquello era un premio.

Un día entero a solas con ella, solos, completamente…

-¿Qué le pasa al profesor Dumbledore en la mano?- dijo de pronto Hermione, recordando la pútrida mano del director. Severus la miró con intensidad.

-Pregúntaselo a él, ya que sois tan amiguitos ahora.- zanjó el tema el profesor rápidamente- Lo que no entiendo pequeña cabezota, ya que no puedo aparecerme dentro del colegio, al menos podíamos haber venido hasta la verja en escoba...

-No me gusta volar.

-Irías conmigo.

-¿Contigo? Ni loca me monto en escoba contigo y menos después del numerito que montaste la última vez.

Snape se puso levemente colorado, quizás era una de las pocas veces que Severus Snape se ruborizaba. Aquel vuelo en escoba se había hecho ya legendario en el colegio, al igual que el beso a Minerva. No entendía como algo que había realizado sin pensar, había tenido tanta repercusión entre sus alumnos. Sonrió abiertamente, en realidad había sido genial, se moría de ganas de volver hacerlo, pero ya no se atrevía.

-¿Y no se darán cuenta mis amigos que no estoy en el colegio?

-Dumbledore lo ha maquinado todo. Potter tiene una de esas misteriosas clases que tiene con él últimamente, el zanahorio está castigado con la profesora McGonagall, a saber qué carajo habrá hecho y Longbottom es simplemente idiota.

-¡Eh! Deja de meterte con mis amigos…- espetó la chica ofendida. Severus no desperdiciaba la ocasión de insultar a sus amigos.

-Por cierto Hermione... ¿Tú sabes qué hacen Dumbledore y Potter en esas clases?

Hermione contestó casi sin pensar mucho en sus palabras.

-El director le enseña recuerdos en un pensadero sobre quien-tu-ya-sabes.

-Interesante... ya hemos llegado.

Snape abría la verja del colegio con un movimiento de varita, le hizo una exagerada reverencia a Hermione indicando que podía pasar. La chica le dedicó una gran sonrisa y salió de los terrenos del colegio seguido de su siniestro profesor.

-Tengo una duda Severus… ¿Cómo es que el director no ha puesto voz en grito con nuestra relación?

-Se lo pregunté… ¿Sabes qué me dijo? Que el amor era un sentimiento mucho más poderoso que cualquier magia ancestral.

-¡Qué bonito! ¿Y tú que le dijiste?

-Que iba a vomitar…

Hermione torció el gesto.

-Una respuesta digna de ti. Mi madre piensa igual, pero no sé… pesé que quizás nos pondría ciertas condiciones, o nos exigiría que lo dejásemos hasta que saliera del colegio.

-En realidad, piensa que sacas lo único bueno que hay en mí… Venga es la hora.

Snape sacó de su capa un pequeño osito de peluche que provocó risa en su alumna. Severus puso cara de hastío.

-¿Es eso?- dijo la chica señalando el muñeco.

-Sí, se ve que Albus tenía hoy ganas de burlarse de mí… Venga pon tus preciosos dedos en el jodido osito.

Hermione y Severus se vieron envueltos entre luces de colores, mientras daban vueltas a su alrededor con mucha rapidez. Hermione sintió como se le encogía el estómago, no le gustaba nada viajar con traslador, pero aquello merecía la pena. Al llegar, casi cae al suelo violentamente, si no llega a cogerla del brazo antes su profesor.

-Ya hemos llegado…- dijo Snape sonriendo por primera vez desde que salieron del castillo.

Estaban a muchos kilómetros al sur de Hogwarts, e incluso en un país diferente: al sur de España. Sus pies se hundían en la fina arena amarillenta, a sus espaldas, un gran bosque rodeado con grandes dunas de arena y antes sus ojos, el eterno mar. La playa estaba solitaria, las olas bañaban la orilla haciendo un sonido extrañamente tranquilizador. Snape miró con asco la fina arena que ya se había metido en el interior de sus botas.

-¡Estamos en la playa Severus!

Severus levantó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Los rayos de sol le acariciaban el rostro, con una calidez íntima. Se quedó unos minutos allí de pie, en silencio, respirando profundamente el aroma metálico y salado de la brisa marina. A lo lejos escuchó un grito que lo sobresaltó. Hermione se había sacado sus zapatos y estaba chapoteando alegremente en la orilla, como si fuera una cría. Resopló, comenzó a tener mucho calor, así que se despojó de su gruesa capa y la redujo de tamaño para poder guardarla cómodamente en un bolsillo de la levita. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a caminar dignamente hacia la orilla.

Hermione vio como se acercaba el objeto de su amor lentamente. En la cara su sonrisa sarcástica, rígido como un palo, al menos se había despojado de la capa. Sus pies estaban mojados, podía sentir la espuma del mar colándose gratamente entre sus dedos. El agua no estaba fría, a pesar que aún no era verano, pero la temperatura era agradable.

En un arranque de felicidad, corrió hacia Severus, saltándole encima como un felino, después de todo ella era una leona de Gryffindor. Severus que no se lo esperaba, cayó hacia atrás, por un momento sintió miedo de dañarle, ya que había pasado unos días con el cuerpo magullado, pero su profesor se reía. Se besaron apasionadamente, mientras se revolcaban despreocupadamente por el suelo, mientras millones de jodidos granos de arena se colaban por todos los pliegues de su ropa.

-¿Sigues disgustado por venir?

-Mmmm… creo que si me das otro beso se me pasará.

A la chica no le hizo falta que se lo dijese dos veces.

* * *

Severus Snape se moría de calor. Se había despojado ya de la levita, las botas y los calcetines. Estaba descalzo dejando que los granos de arena acariciaran las plantas de sus pies, con su camisa blanca abierta dejando su pálido torso masculino al aire. Hermione se había sentado entre sus piernas, usando de respaldo su pecho, como le gustaba hacer.

-Hermione… quería hacerte una pregunta.- dijo el profesor mientras sus oscuros ojos se perdían en el horizonte, donde el cielo y el mar celeste se fundían.

-¿Me darás puntos para mi casa si contesto bien?

-Es en serio, no te burles de mí.

Severus cogió aire y suspiró.

-No me contestaste aquella tarde en el bosque prohibido y ahora que hemos hecho algo que tú querías, es justo que hagamos algo que yo quiero.

-¿A qué te refieres Severus?

-A casarnos.

-Deja de burlarte de mí… Siempre tienes que tomarme el pelo.- dijo la chica desconfiada.

Severus se levantó bruscamente de la arena. Estaba claramente molesto. Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y miró fijamente al hombre que estaba de pie ante suya, con los brazos cruzados mirándola fijamente.

-Hablo en serio.

-¡Pero Severus! ¿Casarnos? – Preguntó la chica llena de incredulidad- No sé… ¡Pero si nunca me has dicho siquiera te quiero!

-Ya sabes lo que me cuesta demostrar afecto, creo que te lo demuestro con hechos, no con palabras.

Severus se arrodilló a su lado.

-Nunca te digo que te quiero, pero no hace falta, porque tú lo sabes.

-Pero hay veces que hace falta que te lo digan…

Hermione y Severus cruzaron una mirada intensa, casi eterna.

-Son sólo palabras, pequeña. Si las repites mucho dejan de tener sentido. Te lo diré cuando te haga falta que te lo recuerde… pero ya sabes lo que siento por ti. Hermione yo… nunca he sentido por nadie lo que siento por ti, jamás en mi vida me había imaginado que pudiera amar a nadie. Yo te amo.- Severus bajó la mirada a sus rodillas- Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, vivir contigo, hacerlo todo contigo… estoy totalmente seguro de lo que quiero y es permanecer siempre a tu lado. Cuando toda esta mierda de situación por la que atravesamos pase, y las cosas vuelvan a su cauce, no concibo una vida sin ti…Sé que eres muy joven para compromisos, quizás no estés preparada para tomar una decisión así, pero sabré esperar.- Snape levantó la mirada clavándola en Hermione, hasta perforarle el alma, tomando aire después de todo lo que acababa de decir.- Por una vez en la vida sé lo que quiero, sé lo me conviene.- tomó sus manos entre las suyas, masajeándolas nervioso- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

La chica lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, su barbilla le temblaba levemente, casi imperceptible. Miraba a aquel hombre escrutándolo con atención. Ya estaba más que acostumbrada que le tomase el pelo constantemente, pero su profesor parecía sincero. Le había abierto su corazón, estaba allí arrodillado sobre aquella cálida arena esperando una respuesta con un rostro claramente comido por la angustia. Una gran sonrisa acudió a sus labios.

-¡SI!- dijo medio gritando.

-¿Te casarás conmigo?

-¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ME CASARÉ CONTIGO. –Gritó a viva voz, mientras se arrojaba a sus brazos.- ¡Seré tu mujer! ¡Seré la señora Snape!

Se besaron apasionadamente en los labios. Snape se quería comer literalmente a su futura esposa. Hermione comenzó a besarle el en cuello, succionando, chupando, mordiendo cada centímetro de piel amada. Las manos del profesor recorrieron su espalda, sintiendo sus curvas generosas bajo aquella falda vaquera y camisa. Severus sonrió pícaro y la abrazó. Desaparecieron de la orilla del mar, para aparecer en el interior del bosque de pinos, donde las agujas de hojas secas y la arena de las dunas se mezclaban.

Hermione sonrió mientras le desabrochaba el pantalón. Quería poseerle, quería hacerle el amor allí y ahora.

* * *

El cuerpo desnudo de Hermione reposaba sobre el suyo plácidamente. Se había quedado tan relajado que por un momento había temido estar muerto… ¿no estaba acaso en el cielo ya? Ella se incorporó con una gran sonrisa.

-Me gusta la playa.- dijo Severus mientras acariciaba su enredado pelo.

-Has visto como merecía la pena…

El estómago de Hermione rugió como lo haría el león bordado de su uniforme de Gryffindor. Se ruborizó un poco, era ya la hora de comer y su apetito era feroz, y después de toda aquella avalancha de sensaciones, con más razón. ¡Snape le había pedido en matrimonio! No era otra de sus múltiples bromas, lo había echo en serio… ¡Y había dicho sí! El estómago de Severus rugió también, como si contestara al quejido de su compañera. Aún les quedaban unas horas antes de volver al castillo…

-Te invito a comer- dijo Severus.

-¿Tienes dinero muggle?- preguntó la Gryffindor extrañada

Severus frunció el ceño e hizo aparecer de la nada un billete de cien euros.

-Si no recuerdo mal, creo que es así- dijo pasándoselo a Hermione.

-¡Severus este dinero es falso!

-¿Y qué mas da? Apunta en mi lista de delitos "falsificador de dinero muggle"

_Hola a todos._

_Ahí va eso, espero que os guste. _

_Dedicado a todos los que les gusta soñar despiertos… y a los que no les queda más remedio como a mí._

_Un besiño, sois estupendas._


	23. ¡Celoso! ¡Celoso!

**Cap 23. ¡Celoso! ¡Celoso!**

Severus Snape se vistió, bajo la mirada atenta de su futura esposa, que se sacudía inútilmente la arena de su alborotado pelo y de sus desordenadas prendas. Los condenados granos de arena, se le habían introducido en cada rescoldo de piel, cada pliegue de ropa, por todo el cabello, por mucho que los sacudiese, no había forma de deshacerse de ellos. La plácida sombra de los árboles, los refugiaba de aquel brillante sol de mediodía, que resplandecía furioso sobre sus cabezas, sin piedad. Decidió ponerse únicamente los pantalones negros y la camisa blanca por fuera, si se ponía la levita, corría el riesgo de desintegrarse de calor. Hermione se abrazó a él y volvieron a aparecerse a la orilla del mar.

-Demos un paseo hasta el pueblo.

Snape cogió con dulzura la mano a su alumna y caminaron por la orilla del mar. En la otra mano llevaban sus zapatos, con sus pies descalzos hundiéndose en la húmeda arena. Las olas que rompían en la orilla, acariciaban sus pies, refrescándolos con su espuma. Snape no cabía en sí de felicidad. ¡Se iba a casar! ¡Con Hermione Granger! Sintió deseos de gritarlo al mundo pero se contuvo... cuando volvieran al castillo, con la intimidad que daba la noche cerrada, y nadie pudiera verle, iría a volar en la escoba de Malfoy. Quizás después de todo, la vida no fuera tan injusta como él se había lamentado infinidad de veces.

* * *

Llegaron a un humilde y pequeño pueblo costero. Sus casas eran blancas y en sus balcones decoraban múltiples flores de colores. Había muchos niños en las calles, ya que ese día no tenían colegio y podían jugar con sus amigos… así que reían, gritaban, jugaban y corrían por las aceras, levantando un gran bullicio. Un niño tropezó accidentalmente con Severus, que no pudo evitar gruñir mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. El niño se puso lívido de miedo cuando miró al iracundo profesor a la cara y balbuceó algo parecido a una disculpa. Hermione miró a su novio con desaprobación. No le parecía bien que fuera atemorizando niños pequeños por la calle. Snape percibió la mirada de desaprobación de su futura mujer, así que Severus intentó sonreírle al pequeño, pero lo único que salió de sus labios fue una fea mueca que lo atemorizó más. El niño huyó.

-Deberías sonreír más… -sentenció Hermione

-Contigo sonrío.

-Me refiero a general. ¿Por qué tienes que llevar esa cara de amargura siempre?

-No lo sé- dijo molesto- Por costumbre supongo.

Entraron en un pequeño restaurante muy discreto y humilde, en el que prácticamente no había nadie, excepto un par de mesas ocupadas con matrimonios rancios que apenas si hablaban entre ellos. A Snape no le apetecía meterse en ningún local que estuviese abarrotado de ruidosos muggles hablando a gritos y discutiendo por un deporte muggle llamado fútbol. Los camareros eran dos apuestos muchachos, muy jovencitos, un poco más mayores que Hermione, que al ver entrar a la extraña pareja en el local, no pudieron evitar darse de codazos. Tomaron asiento en una mesita cerca de una ventana al fondo del establecimiento, alejados del resto de clientes. Un chico con el pelo moreno y los ojos marrones de piel tostada se le acercó con una sonrisa encantadora, sobretodo cuando miraba a la chica. Tenía unos cuantos granos típicos de la adolescencia en la cara, que Snape no pudo evitar mirarlos con cierta repulsión. Con un poco de poción de la adolescencia y esa asquerosidad se esfumaría de su cara casi instantáneamente. El chico les habló en español, pero Hermione y Severus se miraron. No habían caído que desconocían totalmente el idioma. El chico los miró y comenzó hablar en inglés.

-Buenas tardes. Aquí tenéis la carta- el chico les entregó un cuadernillo de anillas con el menú- ¿Os pongo algo de beber?

-Para mí una copa de vino.- Dijo Snape secamente.

-¿Y para su adorable hija?- dijo el chico dedicándole una gran sonrisa a Hermione.

Snape miró al camarero con los ojos entrecerrados, clavándoos fijamente en los del muchacho. Saltaban chispas por ellos. Era esa mirada que tanto terror provocaba entre sus estudiantes. El chico miró con preocupación al hombre. Por un momento pensó que caería fulminado por su mirada, tenía una sensación que corría un grave peligro, como si un compendio de alarmas hubiera saltado en el interior de su cabeza ¿acaso era un psicópata? Miró a la chica con preocupación. Hermione no podía evitar reírse a carcajadas. El camarero estaba desconcertado.

-Lo mismo que mi padre.

Snape la fulminó con la mirada mientras el chico desaparecía. La chica se reía a carcajadas, aunque no entendía el chiste. Que aquel macaco le hubiera tomado por su padre le enfurecía enormemente, ¿acaso tan viejo se le veía a su lado? Y esa sonrisita estúpida que se la había puesto al niñato, ya se arrepentiría aquel adefesio, se la borraría de su estúpida cara. Hermione contemplaba divertida la cara de cabreo que tenía su profesor. Snape era el hombre con menos sentido del humor que hubiera conocido en la vida.

-¿Estás enfadado?

-¿Yo?- dijo Snape rascándose la barbilla y mirando para otro lado- ¿Por qué se supone que debería estar enfadado?

-No lo sé... ¿o estás celoso?

-¡CELOSO!- dijo cruzándose de brazos- ¿Dices que estoy celoso? ¿De ese mocoso con granos? ¡Por merlín!

El chico volvió con una bandeja con las dos copas de vino. Hermione le dedicó una gran sonrisa al chico cuando le sirvió su copa. El camarero tuvo la gran osadía de devolverle el gesto y sonreírle a aquella guapa muchacha de ojos melados. Snape le clavó sus ojos furibundos a aquel niñato insolente, parecía que en cualquier momento le lanzaría un semtumsempra sin remordimiento alguno. El camarero observó a aquel siniestro hombre que le clavaba los ojos negros con odio, y no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso, tirando la copa de Snape por el mantel. Snape no dijo nada, solo le dedicó una mueca que el muchacho tomó como hostil.

"Este tío está tarado." pensó el camarero. El hombre levantó la vista torciendo la boca. Por un momento parecía que le había escuchado. Pero eso era del todo imposible, era imposible que aquel energúmeno pudiera oír sus pensamientos. Se apresuró a limpiar aquel estropicio, lo que le sirvió para observar de cerca a la chica. Pensó en todo lo que le gustaría hacerle a aquella muchacha tan guapa, que por fortuna no se parecía al murciélago de su padre, deseaba meterla en el cuarto de baño, le arrancaría la ropa con los dientes, lamiendo cada tramo de su piel... Aquel pálido hombre le agarró fuertemente la muñeca.

-Cuidado- advirtió secamente. Snape se concentró en la mirada del chico. Hermione sabía qué estaba haciendo su profesor, era la misma mirada que le había dedicado en el camino del colegio cuando le leyó la mente. Sonrió sarcásticamente y comenzó hablar con una voz silbante- Si no te tocaras tanto ahí en el cuarto de baño, quizás no tendrías tantos granos.- luego comenzó a negar lentamente con la cabeza- No creo que a tu jefe le guste saber que metes la mano en la caja con asiduidad. ¡Ah! Y no trates así a tu madre, chaval...no se lo merece, trabaja mucho para que seas tan desagradecido.- Snape soltó a su aterrada presa con una sonrisa de triunfo. Hermione contemplaba la escena incrédula. El chico se marchó a toda prisa en busca de una nueva copa de vino para Snape.

-Malditos niñatos hormonados.- dijo Snape con desdén, mientras su prometida procuraba contener la risa.

-Nunca me han gustado los celos, pero que tengas celos de mi, Severus... ¡Me harías enloquecer! ¡Mi temible profesor está celoso!

-Como lo digas otra vez sabelotodo... vas a ver quien soy.

-¡Estás celoso! ¡Estás celoso!-comenzó a cantar, como solía hacerlo ese pesado poltergeist Pevees- ¡Celoso! ¡Estás celoso!

Snape se levantó de la mesa abalanzándose hacia su pequeña insolente. Hermione más rápida, se escurrió entre sus brazos. Los dos se miraban, calibrándose por encima de la mesa, mientras apoyaban sus manos, con las palmas abiertas en el tablero de la mesa. Snape comenzó a perseguir a Hermione alrededor de la mesa. Ella se reía y le gritaba celoso mientras se zafaba de sus abrazos. Hasta que por fin la consiguió agarrarla por la cintura.

-¿Yo celoso de ese saco de gra...?

Hermione no le dejó acabar, le selló los labios con un beso apasionado. Los pocos clientes que había en el local comenzaron a sonreírse ante la visión de aquella entrañable pareja de enamorados que jugaban en el fondo del restaurante. Los camareros miraban la escena con la boca abierta mientras se daban codazos. Pues sí que habían metido la pata...

Hermione y Snape pidieron la comida, se morían de hambre. Snape miró con cierta reticencia la comida que le sirvieron. Una especie de guiso de arroz amarillo con pescado y carne. Lo probó como si fuera una poción de Longbottom, no se fiaba de los guisos muggles. Pero el sabor de aquella comida le encantó, era lo más sabroso que había probado en mucho tiempo. La comida transcurrió agradable, sin proponérselo, la conversación se había encauzado hacia Harry y Dumbledore. Sin que Hermione cayera en la cuenta que hacía lo que la había acusado Ginny, le contó muchas cosas a Severus. Información de Harry sólo había compartido con ella y Ron, sobre sus misteriosas clases con el director del colegio. Snape escuchaba con atención lo que le contaba sobre los horrocruxes y las teorías del anciano, con el ceño fruncido mientras bebía a pequeños sorbos su vino.

Severus observaba a su sabelotodo con atención. No se podía creer que esa chica hubiera accedido a casarse con él. Era una locura... una dulce locura. Sintió una opresión en el pecho: miedo. Sentía horror ante la idea que cualquier desalmado pudiera hacerla daño, el mundo mágico estaba al borde de una guerra, lo presentía, y esa chica podía estar en el punto de mira por diversas razones. Su descendencia muggle, la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, y ahora su futura esposa…Su mayor deseo era protegerla de cualquier mal. Mucho más fuerte que el deseo de conservar su propia vida. Su Hermione, su pequeña...

-Hermione...

La chica se calló al momento mientras le interrogaba con la mirada.

Severus le acarició la mejilla, quería decirle tantas cosas, pero a cual más dolorosa. Su futuro era turbio, le habían encomendado una misión que no quería realizar, que ya no quería hacer… era tan absurda la vida. No comprendía cómo en una vida llena de soledad, el destino la había puesto en su camino cuando más tenía que perder, cuando más peligro corría. Quería contárselo, al igual que ella había confiado ciegamente en él. Se sintió débil, se sintió mayor…

-No confíes nunca en las apariencias, a veces, nuestras acciones guardan un motivo oculto...y no son lo que parecen.

-¿que quieres decirme Severus?- dijo la chica frunciendo el ceño ante el galimatías que le había dicho Snape.

Snape dejó caer su mano a la superficie de la mesa.

-Nada pequeña.

* * *

De postre se tomaron un gran helado de chocolate con vainilla. Cuando fueron a marcharse, Snape dejó el billete de cien euros para pagar y se marchó de allí sin esperar la vuelta. La falsificación debía ser buena, ya que los camareros se alegraron por la cantidad de propina que había dejado ese hombre tan desagradable.

Hermione caminaba al lado de su profesor. Desde que habían salido del restaurante estaba silencioso y pálido.

-Es hora de volver al castillo pequeña.

Entraron en un pequeño callejón sin salida, que estaba solitario. Se dieron un largo beso en los labios y de mala gana, pusieron los dedos sobre el osito de peluche.

Hermione sonreía sin parar, aquel había sido el día más bonito de toda su vida. Lo que no sospechaba siquiera, es que su temible profesor de pociones pensaba exactamente igual que ella.

**_Hola a todas_**

**_Espero que os haya gustado este cap. A partir de ahora comenzamos la recta final del fic._**

**_Un besiño fuerte a todos los que me leéis y a los que dejáis comentarios, que me motiváis a seguir con la historia._**

**_¡Muack! Gracias por seguir soñando despiertos conmigo..._**

**_Aunque este domingo muchos Españoles pudimos por fin vivir el sueño de ver a la Roja alzar la copa del mundial… jejejejejejeje_**

**_AnitaSnape_**


	24. Una fácil misión

**Cap 24. Una "fácil" misión.**

Hermione leía un libro sobre oclumancia en un confortable sofá, cerca de las cálidas llamas de la chimenea de su sala común. Estaba harta de las continuas violaciones a su mente por parte de su novio, que atentaba contra su intimidad continuamente. Debía poner remedio, ya que Snape parecía haberse inmunizado a sus pellizcos retorcidos, de los que nunca se quejaba ya, dejándola sin armas. Ron estaba sentado a su lado, haciendo un trabajo para Snape de pociones, que para variar, lo había pospuesto hasta el último momento. Hermione le ayudaba de mala gana, ya que no paraba de interrumpir su interesante lectura haciendo preguntas obvias… obvias si había prestado atención en clase y no entreteniéndose con la primera mosca que pasaba volando por encima del caldero.

Lo que realmente deseaba, es que sus compañeros se marcharan temprano a dormir, para poder escabullirse por la chimenea hasta el despacho de Severus. Ginny estaba sentada en una mesa a unos metros, con un par de amigas de su curso terminando una tarea de encantamientos, dirigiéndole, de vez en cuando, miradas de profundo reproche. La chica notaba sus ojos clavados como dos alfileres en su nuca.

Harry entró a tropel por el retrato, exaltado, hablando nerviosamente. Subió corriendo hasta su habitación. No tardó en volver, bajando las escaleras que conducían al dormitorio de los chicos sin cuidado, saltando los escalones de dos en dos, con el peligro de romperse la crisma allí mismo. Cogió a Ron y a Hermione con vehemencia del brazo y se los llevó a parte, alejados de oídos curiosos, conjurando un _mufliatto_ a su alrededor.

-¿Qué te pasa Harry?- preguntó Hermione muy preocupada al verle tan fuera de sí. Hacía tiempo que no veía a su amigo tan nervioso… desde aquel día que fueron al ministerio en busca de Sirius…

-¡Me voy con Dumbledore a buscar un horrocrux! Pero me he enterado de algo… no tengo tiempo para explicarlo. ¿Confiáis en mí?

-Claro Harry- dijo la chica, mientras Ron asentía solemne la cabeza- ¿de qué se trata?

-Necesito que vigiléis a Malfoy y a Snape. Sé que traman algo para esta noche…

-¡Pero Harry! ¡Snape ha demostrado que está de nuestra parte!- defendió Hermione a su futuro esposo- ¿por qué sigues dudando de él?

-Hermione… no tengo tiempo para explicártelo. ¿Confías en mí si o no?

La chica asintió con la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos. Harry le entregó el mapa del merodeador.

-No le perdáis de vista… Creo que van aprovechar que Dumbledore va ha estar esta noche fuera, para llevar a cabo sus planes.

-¡Vale! ¡Pero Hermione que vigile al murciélago!- dijo temeroso el pelirrojo, que el hecho de tener a su profesor de pociones cerca, le producía un escalofrío por toda la columna vertebral.

-Por mí no hay problema…- aceptó de buen grado la chica.

* * *

Severus Snape saboreaba un poco de Whiskey de fuego sentado en su despacho, mientras consultaba impaciente la hora del reloj. Aún quedaba un par de horas, para que su pequeña se deslizara por la red Flu hasta su despacho.

No sabía por qué, quizás era una mera intuición, pero notaba maldad flotando en el aire. Era una extraña sensación, como una opresión en el pecho que lo castigaba, como un crucio. Era el vacío interior que siempre notaba antes de la batalla. Era una noche como cualquier otra, había dado sus clases, había paseado a hurtadillas con su prometida por el bosque prohibido, había estado corrigiendo trabajos mediocres de aquellos cabezas huecas… pero esa alarma, aquella sensación de peligro, se había encendido en su cabeza como una lámpara. Intentó tranquilizarse en vano, algo se estaba cociendo entre las paredes de ese castillo y desconocía exactamente el qué.

Notó unos leves golpes armoniosos en la puerta. Frunció en ceño extrañado, Hermione siempre llamaba así. Dio un gritó indicando que podían pasar. Su joven y amable rostro, no tardó en aparecer en el quicio de la puerta, armada de una gran sonrisa pícara. Severus sin mediar palabra, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ella, tanto que sus cuerpos casi se rozaban. Snape alargó la mano y empujó la puerta bruscamente, que se cerró de un golpe seco. Severus acercó sus manos a su cara, pero sin llegar a tocarla. Con el dedo índice tocó su frente, surcando su graciosa nariz hasta llegar a sus labios. Decidió hacer una leve parada allí y siguió por su barbilla, hasta su cuello… Se miraban intensamente, como si fuera la primera vez que se contemplaban. Severus acercó sus labios a los de ella y la besó dulcemente, despacio, como si removiera una complicada poción. Le acarició aquel indomable cabello que solía oler a flores. Sintió la necesidad de estar con ella, de demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba. La chica lo abrazó por la cintura y profundizó el beso con impaciencia.

-Shhhh- le susurró Snape en el oído- Tenemos toda la noche por delante.- comenzó a mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja a la chica, que gruñó de placer.

Comenzó con un paternal beso en la frente, besó sus ojos, la punta de la nariz, las mejillas, los labios. Con los dedos aflojó su corbata con los colores de Gryffindor y la dejó caer al suelo. Le sacó por la cabeza el jersey del uniforme, desabrochando con avidez los botones de su camisa, dejándola caer al suelo con suavidad. La chica le clavaba esos ojos color miel que le perforaban el alma. Con un movimiento brusco la tomó en sus brazos y se la llevó a la cama. Quería hacerle el amor, quería deleitarse dulcemente con su aroma de mujer y abandonarse al placer de estar con ella. Porque ella, era lo único que merecía la pena. Ella era la única razón que tenía para estar vivo.

La dejo suavemente en la cama y se tumbó a su lado. La cogió de la cintura y la atrajo para sí. Esa noche, lo único que le apetecía hacer, era el amor con Hermione.

* * *

Su cuerpo desnudo podía sentir cada rescoldo de piel amada. Severus la abrazaba bajo aquellas suaves sábanas mientras le dedicaba una relajada sonrisa. Había sido tan… tierno, tan delicado. Había adorado su cuerpo como si se tratase de su templo particular. Severus la apretó un poco más como si no quisiera soltarse nunca y comenzó a jugar con un mechón de rizos que se expandían por toda la almohada.

-¿Y a qué se debe esta agradable visita? Has venido antes de tiempo y por la puerta…

-Estoy de misión… creo que es mejor que no te lo cuente porque creo que te enfadarás.

-Te juro que no me enfadaré Hermione y menos contigo…

-Es que no es conmigo… creo que te vas a enfadar con Harry.

-¿Qué ha hecho esta vez? ¿Tirarme otro petardo en la puerta?- dijo alzando una ceja.

-Está paranoico… verás Dumbledore y él se han marchado del colegio esta noche. Van a destruir un horrocrux que ha encontrado el director, pero está empeñado que Malfoy y tú estáis tramando algo… Así que te "vigilo"

-¿Con que me vigilas no?

La chica sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Va ha ser una misión "fácil", no me pienso levantar de esta cama en toda la noche…

Se dedicaron unas caricias más hasta que se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

* * *

Los hermanos menores Weasley vigilaban la entrada de la sala de los menesteres. Draco Malfoy se había metido allí hacía horas y no había salido aún. Ron bostezaba de vez en cuando, crispando los nervios de su hermana menor.

-Por cierto... ¿Dónde está Hermione?-preguntó de repente la Gryffindor.

-Está vigilando a Snape.

Ginny puso una expresión que su hermano no había visto jamás en su hermana, sin mediar palabra, se marchó de allí, dejando al pelirrojo solo en el pasillo a oscuras. Estaba muy enfadada, quizás era un arrebato lo que sentía, pero había tomado una decisión drástica, tenía que hacer aquello que llevaba posponiendo desde hace tanto tiempo. Corrió por los pasillos, quizás era muy tarde, quizás la regañara, pero si no lo hacía ahora no lo haría jamás: denunciaría la relación de Snape y Hermione con McGonagall.

Se paró ante la puerta de la subdirectora del colegio alzando el puño contra la madera, dudó un instante, pero llamó. Ya no tenía vuelta atrás. La profesora abrió extrañada, increíblemente estaba vestida y no parecía estar durmiendo aún, seguro que la profesora estaba también en alerta por la partida del director del colegio.

-¡Señorita Weasley! ¿Que hace a estas horas fuera de su sala común?- dijo la mujer escrutándola tras sus gafas rectangulares.

-Profesora McGonagall... quería contarle algo. Es un poco fuerte...

-Pase señorita Weasley... tome asiento.

La profesora se sentó al otro lado del escritorio, estudió a Ginny con atención. La pobre mujer no sospechaba la bomba que estaba a punto de tirarle a la cara.

-¿Quiere un cacao?

Ginny aceptó de buena gana. Con un movimiento de varita, la profesora hizo aparecer en la mesa un par de tazas de humeante cacao caliente. Lo tomaron con cuidado de no derramarlo y le dieron unos leves sorbos, ya que quemaba como la boca del infierno.

-Usted dirá.- preguntó la profesora mientras se echaba hacia atrás, reposando la espalda en el respaldo de su sillón de escritorio.

-Profesora... lo que quiero contarle es algo un poco complicado, e incluso increíble.

-No se ande por las ramas. Dígame claramente lo que pasa.

Ginny ya no estaba tan segura si quería chivarse. Ya no estaba tan enfadada, y desconocía en realidad de las consecuencias de aquello. Estaba allí por un arrebato. Lo que le ocurriese al murciélago le daba completamente igual, lo que le preocupaba ahora era Hermione... ¿La expulsarían por tener un lío con un profesor? ¿La castigarían?

McGonagall la miraba fijamente, comenzando a perder la paciencia...

-Estoy esperando.

-Verás profesora se trata del profes...

Una gran explosión interrumpió la frase, a continuación oyeron gritos. La profesora Sprount abrió la puerta del despacho sin llamar siquiera, estaba histérica.

-¡Mortífagos Minerva! ¡Hay Mortífagos en el castillo!

La profesora se levantó del asiento como si la hubieran pinchado con un clavo. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, en su cara tenía una expresión de miedo... ¿Mortífagos en Hogwats? Aquello no era posible…

El castillo estaba lleno de niños...

-¡Por Merlín! ¡Avisa a Severus!- gritó Minerva mientras salía a toda prisa del despacho con la varita en la mano.

* * *

Severus sintió como abrían la puerta de su despacho sin llamar.

-¡Severus! ¡Severus! ¡Están atacando el castillo!- gritó la profesora de herbología desde la puerta del despacho.

Snape dio un respingo en la cama, se puso una bata y salió del dormitorio. La profesora se ruborizó un momento a ver a Snape con tan poca ropa encima, pero enseguida se le pasó. Estaba echa un mar de nervios.

-¿Qué pasa Sprount?

-¡Mortífagos! ¡Hay al menos cinco mortífagos dentro del castillo!- chilló- Te necesitamos Snape.

-Me visto en un segundo y subo.

La jefa de Hufflepuff se fue corriendo de las mazmorras. Snape se dirigió a todo correr al dormitorio, donde Hermione dormía aún plácidamente. Había sido todo un milagro que no despertara. Con un ágil movimiento de varita se vistió, necesitaba irse a toda prisa.

Se dirigió a la puerta, pero se volvió sobre sus propios pasos. Besó a Hermione en la frente con la mayor ternura del mundo y la contempló un momento dormir. Estaba tan bella, tan delicada, tan bonita... Guardó esa imagen en su mente, como si quisiera recordarla así para siempre y salió a toda prisa de la habitación. Antes de marcharse a enfrentarse con su destino hechizó el despacho, lo que menos deseaba es que algún asqueroso mortífago entrase allí ha hacerle daño.

Corrió lo más rápido que permitieron sus pies, esquivando a alumnos temerosos, saltó por encima del cuerpo inconsciente de Longbottom y subió por la torre, ante los ojos incrédulos de los demás. Una barrera invisible impedía que le siguieran los demás profesores, sólo podían traspasarla aquellos que tenían grabado en su piel la marca tenebrosa.

Al llegar a la torre lo que vio no era nada alentador. Albus estaba al borde del agotamiento, manteniéndose a duras penas de pie. Los mortífagos estaban detrás de Draco, que apuntaba al director con su varita sujeta por una mano temblorosa. Los mortífagos presionaban al muchacho para que llevara a cabo su misión, pero Draco estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-¡No!- exclamó el profesor de porciones, acercándose al singular grupo.

Snape sintió un hormigueo que le subía por los pies. Era como si miles de arañas subieran por las piernas cubriéndole todo el cuerpo. Aquello no podía ser, no podía estar pasando. Controló sus nervios y miró al anciano a los ojos.

-Severus... por favor.- dijo suplicante.

Snape se hizo paso hasta colocarse al lado de Malfoy. Sintió como su alma se escapaba de su cuerpo, como si se avergonzara de estar presente. Severus alzó su brazo armado con la varita y apuntó a su amigo, al único que le había apoyado cuando nadie daba nada por él. Contempló su propio brazo como si no fuera suyo, como si aquel brazo perteneciera a un desconocido. Miró por última vez los ojos grisáceos del anciano. Escuchó su propia voz, como si no fuera real.

-_Avada Kedavra_.

Un resplandor verde salió de la punta de su varita y golpeó a Albus, que cayó hacia atrás, al abismo.

_No me atrevo a decir nada más._

_El próximo no tardará._

_Un besiño fuerte._

_Anita Snape_


	25. Dolor

**Cap 25. Dolor.**

Hermione aún envuelta en un dulce sueño, estiró un brazo inconcientemente, buscando el calor del cuerpo de Severus sobre el colchón. Se despertó bruscamente al no encontrarle. La cama estaba vacía, aunque su lado de la cama aún permanecía caliente.

-¿Severus?...-preguntó Hermione mirando al hueco de la puerta- ¿Estás ahí?

Nadie contestó a su pregunta. Tiró de una sábana, cubriéndose su cuerpo desnudo envolviéndose en ella. Salió al despacho, que estaba iluminado por la luz tenue de un candelabro que se consumía encima del escritorio de Severus. El profesor no estaba por ninguna parte. Una angustia se apoderó de ella, se volvió sobre sus talones para volver al dormitorio y la vio a través de la ventana. Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y se los frotó, dejando caer la sábana al suelo. No podía ser, aquello no era real... la marca tenebrosa flotaba por encima de la torre principal del castillo, sobre el despacho del director. Aquella fantasmal calavera con una serpiente saliéndole por la boca se alzaba por encima de sus cabezas. Su cuerpo tembló y se puso en tensión.

Corrió al dormitorio y se vistió a toda prisa, conteniendo la angustia que crecía en su interior. Buscó en sus bolsillos el mapa del merodeador que le había entregado Harry al comienzo de la noche. Lo desplegó sobre la cama y pronunció las palabras para activarlo. El mapa se reveló antes sus ojos y con manos temblorosas buscó la torre donde estaba el despacho de Dumbledore. Suspiró aliviada al comprobar que Harry estaba vivo. El director estaba allí con él, pero pudo ver los nombres de varios mortífagos en la misma habitación... y a Draco. Entonces vio su nombre correr a toda prisa por el castillo, se dirigía a la torre, seguro que ayudar al director y a Harry. Debía apresurarse e ir ayudar también, su lugar estaba con Snape, Harry y el director para luchar. Se guardó el mapa y agarró con fuerza su varita. Estaba lista para todo lo que pudiera avecinarse. Intentó salir del despacho por la puerta principal que conducía a las galerías, pero no podía. Lo habían hechizado y estaba atrapada en su interior. Intentó abrir el cerrojo con varios hechizos pero fue en vano. No había forma de abrir la puerta, el sortilegio de protección que habían empleado era muy fuerte... debía suponerlo... Severus. Quería evitar a toda costa que se pusiera en peligro. Pero ella no se quedaría allí de brazos cruzados mientras sus amigos corrían con todos los riesgos solos.

Sabía que se ganaría una buena bronca por parte de Snape, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Cogió la escoba confiscada de Draco, que estaba allí apoyada en un rincón y con decisión apuntó las vidrieras del despacho con la varita. Snape se enfadaría muchísimo con ella, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa.

-Rumpere vitre.- gritó Hermione.

Los cristales de las ventanas volaron en mil pedazos, haciendo un gran estruendo. Algunos cristales le saltaron encima, pero sus reflejos fueron más rápidos y consiguió cubrirse la cara con el brazo a tiempo.

Tragó saliva, siempre había odiado volar. No le gustaba el vértigo que le causaba, la sensación de no tener los pies en el suelo, le daba la impresión de perder el control. Pensó en Severus, en Harry... y con decisión, dio un zapatazo en el suelo de la habitación y salió volando a toda prisa a través del inmenso hueco de la ventana.

Hermione surcó a toda velocidad el cielo, con la escoba de Malfoy entre sus piernas hasta llegar a las ventanas de la torre principal del castillo.

Lo que vio le dejó petrificada, como cuando la miró de soslayo aquel basilisco en segundo curso, cuando fue abierta la cámara de los secretos.

Severus, alzaba su brazo con frialdad mientras empuñaba su varita contra Dumbledore. Una luz verde salió de ella, golpeando al anciano, saliendo despedido por la ventana… ¡No! Aquello no podía ser verdad, no podía estar pasando. Seguro que ahora se despertaría entre los brazos del profesor, eso tenía que ser una maldita pesadilla… ¿Severus había asesinado a Albus? Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca, mientras notaba unas lágrimas caer a borbotones de sus ojos. Tenía que ser mentira.

Severus...

El profesor de pociones jaló de la ropa a Draco, arrastrándole casi literalmente hasta la salida. Los mortífagos les seguían, mientras reían con gran maldad, regodeándose en lo que acababa de pasar, llenos de euforia. Entonces cayó en la cuenta... ¿Dónde estaba Harry? Sintió terror... no podía ser. ¿Y si le habían matado también? Un dolor le aprisionó el pecho, como presa de algún artilugio de tortura medieval. Entonces le vio aparecer de pronto... Llevaba la capa invisible encima.

-¡Harry! ¡Harry!- le llamó.

Harry miró a través de la ventana, buscando de donde provenía la voz de su mejor amiga. Su cara estaba desencajada de dolor y de odio. Estaba incrédulo también, aquello parecía una cruel pesadilla…

-¡Hermy! ¡Ve a buscar a Dumbledore! ¡Voy a matar a Snape!- Gritó con rabia y salió corriendo, desapareciendo por las escaleras de la torre por donde unos momentos antes se habían fugado los mortífagos.

Hermione se dejó caer en picado, con los ojos aún llenos de lágrimas. A unos diez metros del suelo, frenó para bajar más suavemente. Pudo ver el cuerpo del director tirado en el suelo, como un muñeco roto. La chica arrojó la escoba y se arrodilló a su lado, tomando el pulso de su cuello con un amago de esperanza. No pudo percibir nada.

Albus estaba muerto.

Recordó la escena que había presenciado apenas unos minutos antes... No lo podía creer, lo había visto con sus propios ojos, pero sencillamente no podía procesar aquella información. Severus había asesinado a su amigo. Aquel que siempre había confiado en él, el que siempre le había defendido ante las continuas desconfianzas de los demás. El mismo amigo que le había curado aquella noche que volvió herido y había llorado sin vergüenza por él...

Sintió un vacío inundando su pecho. Las mariposas que llevaba sintiendo acariciando su estómago esos últimos días, notó como se convertían en orugas, devorándole el alma. Cogió la tibia mano del anciano y la estrechó entre sus manos. Los lagrimones le caían por los ojos sin control... había fallado, le había fallado a todo el mundo. Acercó con cuidado su mano al rostro del profesor y con delicadeza, como si pudiera hacerle daño, le cerró los párpados. Ahora parecía que dormía plácidamente. Lo movió un poco para darle una postura más digna y lo tapó con su capa de estudiante.

Una explosión la sacó de su ensoñación. Unas inmensas llamaradas iluminaron esa oscura noche sin estrellas. Se levantó, poniéndose de pie de un movimiento brusco, dirigiendo la mirada al foco de luz. Otra vez aquel miedo la paralizó por un momento. Al borde del bosque prohibido, la cabaña de Hagrid sucumbía al fuego. Las llamaradas ascendían al cielo.

Sin pensarlo mucho, volvió a coger la escoba de aquel mal nacido y se subió a ella con decisión. Se acercó a toda velocidad al borde del bosque. Harry intentaba en vano atacar a Snape, que repelía todos sus ataques sin esfuerzo aparente. Entonces vio a Snape alzar su varita y lanzarle un maleficio a Harry, que no pudo esquivar cayendo hacia atrás. No se movió más.

El Miedo, el temor, la rabia, la decepción... acudieron todas a la vez.

-¡Snape!- gritó Hermione todo lo que le permitió su voz, mientras aterrizaba bruscamente a pocos metros de Harry. Al menos pudo comprobar que su amigo aún respiraba. Sólo estaba inconsciente.

El temible profesor de pociones la miraba con una expresión de dolor. A sus espaldas la cabaña del semigigante era pasto de las llamas, los mortífagos le llamaban.

Hermione levantó su varita contra su profesor, su amigo, su novio, su amante...

-¡Asesino!- gritó Hermione- ¡Eres un maldito mentiroso!

Él la miraba con la respiración acelerada, con los ojos vidriosos, como si fuera a ponerse a llorar de un momento a otro.

-¡Mata a esa maldita sangre sucia!- gritó una asquerosa mortífaga a la espalda de Snape.

-¡Cállate!- ordenó Severus- Id hasta la verja de la salida del colegio ¡Ahora!

Los mortífagos salieron corriendo a través del bosque. Severus miró intensamente a Hermione. Pensaba que de un momento caería al suelo. Sus ojos color miel, que tanto amaba, lo miraba con odio, con repulsión.

-Hermione... yo no... No quería…

-¡Mataste a tu amigo! ¡Has matado al único que siempre ha confiado en ti y te ha tratado como una persona! ¡Eres despreciable!- la chica sintió un nudo en la garganta- ¡Eres pura maldad Severus Snape!

-¡Hermione! ¡No creas en las apariencias!

-¡A mi no me engañas más con tus palabras envenenadas de serpiente! ¡Eres un asesino! Ya no me puedes embaucar con tus dulces palabras... eres... ¡Eres un mierda!-chilló.

-Hermione... a veces la vida es muy complicada. Confía en mí.

-¡Ya no vas a seguir jugando conmigo, Snape! Ya no soy tu títere que puedas manejar a tu antojo.

-Yo he sido sincero contigo. Yo no te miento...

-¡Cállate! ¡Eres un cobarde!

Hermione alzó su varita y acuchilló el aire como si empuñara un látigo. Era un hechizo que le había enseñado el propio Severus, aquellas tardes que habían pasado juntos en el bosque prohibido, jugando a derribar latas viejas apoyadas en una piedra, de la que la chica había hecho gala de una gran puntería. Un profundo corte apareció en el rostro de su profesor. De su mejilla, comenzó a brotar sangre a borbotones. Snape se llevó la mano a la cara al sentir el dolor y luego se la miró. Estaba llena de sangre. Se miraron intensamente, Hermione aún alzaba su varita contra Severus, desafiante.

Hermione se odiaba, ya que notaba cómo sus sentimientos por él seguían impolutos, invencibles. Amaba a aquel monstruo, a aquel asesino… Aquel desconocido que tenía ante ella.

-Vete. Vete antes que Harry despierte y te mate.- dijo Hermione con la voz quebrada.

Severus se volvió por última vez, sintiendo su mirada clavada aún en su espalda. Dolor, sólo era capaz de sentir un profundo y desgarrador dolor.

Hermione contempló a aquel hombre emprendía su ruin huída, con su capa ondeando en el aire, dándole un toque fantasmal. Lo vio volverse una vez más y clavarle aquellos ojos oscuros, como aquella noche tenebrosa. La chica bajó la varita y le miró con desafío. ¿Era aquello que sobresalía de sus ojos una lágrima? Seguro que sólo había sido una ilusión, como lo había sido su historia de amor. El amor de Severus era una gran mentira, una bonita ilusión de la que él se había aprovechado.

El hombre se fundió con la oscuridad espesa del bosque.

Hermione se quedó allí de pie, sin saber que hacer. Estaba mareada, el cuerpo le pesaba toneladas, como si sus miembros estuvieran hechos de piedra. Calló de rodillas y comenzó a llorar, mirando fijamente aquel trozo de bosque por dónde se había marchado. Cubrió su rostro con las manos y se dejó llevar por la desesperación.

_**Hay va eso, espero que este cap haya alimentado todas vuestras me lancéis muchos crucios, por fa. **_

_**Gracias a todos los que leéis este fic.**_

_**Anita Snape**_

_**Pd. Valitos, te quiero muchooooooo.**_


	26. No cargues peso sobre tu espalda

**Cap 26. No cargues peso sobre tu espalda.**

Severus Snape inclinó la cabeza, sumiso ante su "amo". El hijo de puta no cabía en sí, lleno de gozo. El muy cabrón estaba contento, aquella noche había muerto Dumbledore, el único mago que él consideraba una amenaza para sus planes. El temible profesor de pociones intentaba guardar la compostura, sabía que aquel psicópata se estaba regodeando en sus recuerdos, le sentía dentro de su cabeza y aquello le repugnaba. Debía cerrar su mente, debía ocultar todo lo demás… sus planes con el director, cómo pensaba ayudar a Potter… y a Hermione. Debía ocultar a toda costa su amor por ella a aquel maldito monstruo.

Y pensar que aquella noche había planeado no levantarse de la cama… ¿Cómo habían podido llevarle las circunstancias a su situación?

Severus aguantó el tipo durante toda aquella maldita reunión, refugiándose en aquella máscara de impasibilidad y frialdad que tantos años llevaba tejiendo y construyendo. Cuando aquel ser, porque aquel despojo no era un hombre, satisfizo su sed de sangre, les permitió ir a descansar.

El cuartel general de los mortífagos estaba asentado momentáneamente en un gran caserón muggle. Los dueños habían sido asesinados por nagini y habían acampado en su interior a sus anchas. Severus se dirigió apresuradamente a su habitación, necesitaba un poco de intimidad, un poco de evasión. Caminó pesadamente por el estrecho pasillo, hasta llegar a la puerta del cuarto que él ocupaba. Bellatrix le esperaba en la puerta, mientras jugaba con un pliegue de su ropa y sonreía maléficamente.

Snape se paró de golpe.

-Vaya, vaya.- dijo Bella acercándose demasiado a Severus- Mira quien tenemos aquí… al héroe de turno.

Snape retrocedió un par de pasos, su espalda chocó contra la pared. Bella aprovechó para acorralarle allí, en el estrecho pasillo, pegando su cuerpo al de Severus apoyando las manos contra la pared, como si enjaulara al profesor con su cuerpo. Snape la miró con asco, sin molestarse a disimular.

-Nunca pensé que tuvieras agallas para hacerlo… Me hubiera gustado estar allí y ver al viejo volando por los aires en pedacitos.

Snape no dijo nada, guardándose el sentimiento de repulsión por la mortífaga. Sólo le aguantó la mirada con desafío. Bella acercó el rostro al de Severus. Casi sus labios se rozan, hasta que los desvió y lamió con la lengua la herida de la mejilla de Severus, que aún la tenía llena de sangre reseca.

-El olor de la sangre me pone cachonda.- le susurró insinuante.

-Eso es porque eres una perra.- dijo secamente Severus mientras la empujaba. La mujer se reía, le pasó unos de sus afilados dedos con sus largas uñas por la herida y se lo llevó a la boca, con un gesto obsceno.

-Severus, eres un témpano de hielo… Si quieres esta noche pásate por mi dormitorio, mi marido está fuera… aunque quizás sea más de tu gusto mi marido… o Lucius ¿no Severus?

-Vete a la mierda Bella. Preferiría acostarme con un centauro antes que contigo.- Se deslizó al interior de su cuarto, dándole con la puerta en las narices. Severus sacó rápidamente su varita hechizando la puerta, para que nadie pudiera entrar y ya de paso, insonorizó la habitación con magia. Ya ningún ruido del exterior se colaba por aquellas paredes, ni salía fuera…

Snape corrió a un pequeño cuarto de baño que tenía a su disposición y vomitó. Sintió como todos los nervios acumulados de aquella noche, se le habían ido irremediablemente al estómago, explotando allí. Una nueva arcada le vino a la garganta y volvió a inclinarse, para seguir vomitando.

Cuando ya sintió que no podía más, se incorporó y se lavó la cara en el lavabo. El agua estaba muy fría, sintió como si le abofetearan el rostro. Se miró en el espejo, despreciándose. La herida que le había hecho Hermione apenas unas horas, surcaba su mejilla, desde la parte inferior del ojo izquierdo hasta el labio, aún fresca. Sacó del bolsillo de su levita un poco de poción para las heridas que siempre llevaba encima. Volvió a mirar su reflejo en el espejo, llevándose la punta de los dedos a la mejilla, recordó sus ojos llenos de rabia, de dolor, de repulsión… No le había dejado que se explicara, pero lo entendía… Había matado a Albus, al único hombre que siempre había confiado plenamente en él, había atacado Harry, a su mejor amigo, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo… Tendría que habérselo dicho, tenía que habérselo contado. Lo había pospuesto tantas veces, por el dolor que le producía, por no saber cómo contárselo, que no había sido conciente que aquello podía pasar cualquier noche…

Hermione…

De sus manos se deslizó la minúscula botellita de cristal, estrellándose en el suelo haciéndose mil pedazos. Las lágrimas salían a tropel de sus oscuros ojos, surcando por su cara. Se dejó caer al suelo de aquel sucio cuarto de baño. Sus fuerzas se habían desvanecido, abandonándole por completo… había llegado a su límite. No podía aguantarlo más. Un dolor le oprimía el pecho, casi impidiéndole respirar. Se cubrió el pálido rostro con las manos y lloró.

Lloró durante el resto de la noche… sabía que estaba condenado. Que había condenado su alma aquella noche.

Y ya no volvería a dormir nunca más.

* * *

La noche había sido larga para todos los habitantes del castillo. Casi al amanecer, fueron accediendo ir a descansar. Ginny le dio un beso a Harry en los labios, con una ternura infinita y le observó cómo subía las escaleras que conducía a los dormitorios de los chicos, acompañado de Ron y Neville, los tres ojerosos y agotados por aquella tenebrosa noche.

La pelirroja subió a la habitación de las chicas, ella estaba también agotada, así que no le vendría mal dormir un poco. Pasó por delante de la puerta del dormitorio de Hermione, que estaba entreabierta. La luz de la habitación salía por la rendija de la puerta entornada. Hermione aún no se había ido a dormir y tenía serias razones para no hacerlo. La chica sintió una rabia creciente en su interior y abrió la puerta abruptamente, empujándola con la mano. Hermione estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, de espaldas.

-¡Te lo dije!- Gritó Ginny entrando por la puerta y cerrándola a su espalda- Por desgracia el tiempo me ha dado la razón. ERES UNA INCONSCIENTE. ¿Te das cuenta que estabas poniendo en peligro a todo el mundo? ¡Te estabas acostando con un asesino!

Ginny aguardó un momento la respuesta. Pero sólo obtuvo de Hermione un profundo silencio.

-¡Te dije que te engañaba!- volvió a chillarle- ¡Lo vuestro era tan absurdo! ¡Snape es maldad concentrada Hermione! Estabas bajo la maldición Imperius… ¿verdad? No me cabe en la cabeza que estuvieses por voluntad propia con ese monstruo…

Ginny se acercó a su amiga, que tenía el rostro sepultado entre sus manos y no decía nada. Su cuerpo temblaba sin control, su respiración era violenta. Hermione levantó la cara para mirar a su amiga, que a la pelirroja le impresionó. Los ojos los tenía completamente hinchados de llorar, de un rojo profundo. Su bonito rostro estaba descompuesto y pálida como una muerta. Sus ojos parecían un grifo, las lágrimas le sobresalían por ellos sin cesar, sin control.

-Ginny…- susurró entre sollozos.- Yo le quería…

La pelirroja observó a su amiga destrozada, rota y se derrumbó. Su rabia se había desvanecido, no quería verla sufrir, después de todo, aún era su mejor amiga. Se sentó a su lado en la cama y la estrechó entre sus brazos, en un sincero abrazo. Hermione lloró encima del hombro de su amiga en silencio. Ginny decidió no decirle nada más, sólo permaneció a su lado en silencio, mientras acariciaba con ternura el cabello salvaje de su amiga.

Ya era de día cuando Ginny tapó con una manta a Hermione, que se había quedado al fin dormida, agotada de tanto llorar. A la pelirroja se le cayeron un par de lágrimas al recordar a su destrozada amiga. Realmente debía estar muy enamorada de aquel… hombre, que le había dejado el alma hecha jirones.

* * *

Severus Snape alzó su varita contra Harry, estaban a la entrada del bosque prohibido. Hermione corría a toda prisa hacia ellos.

-_Avada Kedavra_.- gritó el profesor de pociones, mientras salía una luz verde de su varita y golpeaba al muchacho en el pecho, cayéndose hacia atrás.

-¡NO!- gritó Hermione, incorporándose violentamente en la cama. Estaba sudorosa y sedienta. Ginny se incorporó bruscamente a su lado. Se había quedado a dormir con ella en su habitación, no quería separarse de ella.

-Hermy, ha sido una pesadilla. Tranquila.- dijo tocándola en un hombro con delicadeza.

La chica dio un respingo al sentir su contacto.

-¡Le he fallado a todos! – Gritó con desesperación- ¡Soy despreciable! ¡Dumbledore murió por mi culpa!

-Shhhhh.- La abrazó la pelirroja- No cargues el peso de la culpa de lo que no te corresponde. No le has fallado a nadie, la muerte del director no es culpa tuya. Él era un gran mago y Snape consiguió engañarle…No te culpes por las acciones de otros.

-Traicioné a Harry… no confié en él y confié en Snape.

-Hermy, si no hubieras acudido al bosque y te hubieras enfrentado a Snape, quizás éste hubiera matado a Harry. Eres muy valiente… y la mejor amiga que nadie puede desear… No te tortures.

Hermione recordó a su temible profesor de pociones, todo lo que habían vivido juntos en esos últimos meses. Aquella tarde de Sábado preparando poción matalobos en el aula de pociones, aquella madrugada que le acorraló en la puerta de su despacho, en la calle de la hilandera, la noche que cumplió la mayoría de edad en la sala de los menesteres… Aún podía percibir el aroma de Snape en su propia piel, el recuerdo de la noche acudió a su mente como una tortura. Ella debía vigilarle, debía impedir que le hiciera daño a nadie. La engatusó, le sacó información usando su cuerpo como instrumento y después la dejó allí encerrada, para evitar que pudiera impedirle llevar a cabo sus planes… ¡Que idiota había sido!

Debía odiarle, despreciarle por lo que había hecho. Era un asesino… era maldad pura, cómo le había advertido al principio… pero había algo en su interior, una tonta esperanza adherida a su alma que le impedía odiarle. Había parecido siempre tan sincero… su amor le parecía tan real. Quizás estaba loca, pero en su interior, guardaba la esperanza que quizás todo ese sufrimiento tuviera alguna razón…

Era incapaz de odiarle… porque le amaba profundamente.

* * *

El entierro de Dumbledore fue doloroso para todo el mundo mágico. Fueron muchas las personas que acudieron para despedir al anciano director, aún consternadas por su asesinato.

Harry y Ron observaron aliviados, como Ginny y Hermione habían hecho las paces al fin, sin atisbo alguno de rencor. Venían tiempos difíciles para estar enfadado con los amigos.

Ginny decidió guardar el secreto de Hermione. Bastante estaba mal su amiga, para encima soportar los reproches de su hermano y Harry…

Un destino incierto les acechaba…

_Hola a todas/os._

_Aquí os dejo el siguiente cap, espero que os guste y no tengáis deseos de maldecirme._

_He querido reflejar en este capitulo los sentimientos de Severus después de haber matado a Dumbledore. Yo prefiero imaginármelo así, al límite de sus fuerzas… y humano._

_Gracias por todos los comentarios, me hacen mucha ilusión, y muchas gracias a los que me leéis en silencio._

_Besiños a diestro y siniestro. Sois los mejores_

_Anita Snape_


	27. Expectro patronus

**Cap 27. Expectro patronus.**

La vida no era fácil en el mundo mágico… con el fallecimiento de Dumbledore, los mortífagos se estaban haciendo cada vez más fuertes, haciéndose con el poder. Controlaban el ministerio, donde pusieron a Harry en busca y captura, acusándole del asesinato de Albus Dumbledore. Los hijos de muggles eran acusados de traición y eran mandados a Azkaban. San Mungo también estaba controlado por ellos y por supuesto Hogwarts. Hermione recordaba aún, con un dolor en el estómago cuando vio en el _profeta_ la fotografía del que había sido todo para ella, convirtiéndose en un malvado director.

Aunque por fortuna, aún quedaban valientes para hacerles frente… La orden del fénix se había quedado sin líder, pero sus ganas de luchar no se habían desvanecido, haciéndoles frente. Eran muchos los que oponían resistencia al nuevo régimen. El trío de oro de Hogwarts, habían comenzado la difícil y peligrosa tarea de destruir los horrocruxes...

Harry y Hermione corrían por un sendero de aquel bosque a toda velocidad, iluminados únicamente por la inmensa luna llena, que brillaba en un manto celestial lleno de estrellas. Seguían a un patronus con forma de cierva a través de la maleza del bosque. Harry, le adelantaba a su amiga unos metros en su carrera, aunque la chica había demostrado poseer una gran resistencia. Lo que habían vivido últimamente, la había endurecido de alguna forma. Ya no sonreía nunca, estaba siempre seria y se había formado a su alrededor una coraza, como si llevase siempre encima una impenetrable armadura. Sus amigos habían achacado su actitud a la cantidad de cosas que habían pasado en los últimos tiempos, pero Ginny era la única que conocía la fuente de todos los males de su amiga. Nunca hablaban de él abiertamente, y Ginny había respetado siempre el silencio que había impuesto su amiga al tema de Snape. Hermione por supuesto nunca hablaba de él, pero ambas sabían que su presencia se hallaba flotando en el aire. Últimamente todo lo que habían hablado de Snape era para maldecirle, odiarle o para contar noticias de sus últimas maldades en Hogwarts y sus maquinaciones con Voldemort. Hermione siempre se mantenía en silencio y escuchaba todo aquello guardando la compostura, aunque lo que más deseaba era ponerse a llorar. Pero se había prometido que no lloraría más por él. Dudaba mucho que Snape la recordase. Seguro que sólo lo hacía para burlarse de ella, para fardar de cómo había engañado a la estúpida amiga de Potter sin necesidad de magia…

Harry comenzó a ganarle un poco más de distancia. Hermione intentó apretar un poco más su paso, pero estaba al borde de sus esfuerzos. Su respiración era entrecortada y notaba una punzada en su costado del esfuerzo.

Unas raíces de un árbol la hicieron tropezar, cayendo violentamente al suelo. Harry sintió el golpe y se volvió.

-¡Sigue Harry! –Gritó Hermione- ¡No la pierdas, yo sé cuidarme sola!

Harry dudó un momento, pero sabía que su amiga tenía razón. Siempre había demostrado que sabía desenvolverse sola, así que desapareció siguiendo aquella plateada cierva, que saltaba con gracilidad entre los árboles.

Hermione se incorporó con dolor, intentando reponerse a su resuello. El tobillo le dolía horrores, parecía que se lo había torcido. Entonces estudió con atención las extrañas raíces de aquel árbol. No había tropezado con ellas como había pensado, éstas se habían enrollado en su tobillo haciéndola caer, formando una extraña mano, como si la hubieran agarrado a propósito…

Sintió una oleada de pánico. Así que se deshizo de las raíces como pudo, rompiéndolas con la mano, e incluso dándole patadas a las raíces, ya que estas estaban aferradas con fuerza a su pie, impidiéndola liberarse. Cuando lo consiguió, comenzó a curarse el tobillo. Una luz blanquecina y densa comenzó a brotar de la punta de su varita, cayendo suavemente en su dolorida pierna. Era el mismo hechizo curativo que había usado Albus con Snape aquella noche que llegó herido. Desde entonces había sentido curiosidad por la medimagia, aprendiendo por su cuenta varios hechizos útiles. Sintió como aquel punzante dolor se fue aliviando poco a poco. Giró suavemente el pie, para corroborar que estaba en buenas condiciones, el tobillo ya no le dolía. Estaba totalmente curada.

El sonido de una rama al quebrarse la puso en alerta. El ruido había sucedido muy cerca de donde ella estaba. Se puso en pie con vehemencia, con la varita en alto… lo notaba, lo percibía mirándola en la lejanía. Ya había jugado a eso antes, había alguien allí acechándola como una presa. Intentó tranquilizarse, ya que el sonido de su propia respiración entrecortada la impedía escuchar con atención, el bosque estaba tan sumamente… silencioso, como si algo maléfico estuviera en el lugar.

Cerró los ojos, para concentrarse sólo en uno de sus sentidos y entonces pudo oírlo perfectamente… el sonido de pisadas de botas sobre las hojas secas caídas de los árboles, una capa rozando suavemente la maleza del suelo. Abrió los ojos bruscamente y se volvió sobre sus talones, apuntando un punto oscuro del bosque.

-¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡Descúbrete!-ordenó con firmeza.

Hermione pudo sentir como retrocedía levemente sobre sus propios pasos, sabía quien era, conocía tan bien su forma de moverse, su forma de caminar, de acechar a su presa…

-¡Cobarde de mierda! –Gritó Hermione a pleno pulmón- ¿acaso eres incapaz de descubrirte ante mí?

De la densidad de los árboles, emergió una siniestra figura, arrastrando su impecable capa oscura, acercándose a ella. Hermione le apuntó con la varita, sabía que era él. Sintió cómo su cuerpo se estremecía ante la imagen de la persona que amaba. Severus Snape estaba de pie, a unos metros alejado de ella. Le miró cómo si fuera la aparición de un fantasma, después de todo, ella se había hecho la idea de que estaba muerto. La miró con aquellos profundos ojos negros, brillantes, húmedos. Su expresión era de un profundo sufrimiento. Estaba muy pálido, el contorno de sus ojos, habían recuperado aquellas profundas ojeras y en su mejilla tenía una fea y larga cicatriz que Hermione reconoció al instante, porque fue ella quien se la hizo. Severus no la apuntaba, tenía su varita en su mano, pero esta estaba relajada, con el brazo pegado al cuerpo, como si no tuviera alguna intención alguna de usarla.

Aquella mirada se hizo eterna, Snape quería que se prolongase hasta el infinito. Sólo con contemplarla se conformaba, después estaría dispuesto asumir la muerte sin más. Hermione aguantaba su posición, desafiante, sin miedo. Estaban separados por unos seis metros, ella le seguía apuntando amenazante con su varita, pero Snape nunca apuntaría a su pequeña… La amaba por encima de todas las cosas.

-Te quiero…- dejó escapar sin mas sus labios, menos que un susurro.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso Snape? ¡Nunca has querido a nadie! ¡Eres un embustero!-gritó la chica furibunda.

-Te quiero…- volvió a decir un poco más alto, dando un paso hacia la muchacha.

-¿Sigues aún riéndote de mis sentimientos? Eres despreciable, Snape. ¡Impedimenta!

Snape repelió el ataque con un movimiento brusco de varita y dio un paso más a Hermione.

-Te quiero.- dijo con más firmeza.

-¿Por qué sigues burlándote de mí?- chilló la chica aguantándose las ganas de llorar-¡Reducto!

Snape volvió a rechazar el ataque con destreza. Hermione temblaba, mientras se debatía internamente con un cúmulo de sentimientos contradictorios, ante la visión de su amado profesor de pociones, era incapaz de razonar con claridad… lo amaba. Lo amaba profundamente, pero él se había burlado de ella, la había utilizado y ahora estaba intentando repetir su hazaña.

-¡Te quiero Hermione! ¿Aún no te das cuenta?- dijo dando un par de zancadas poniéndose casi al lado de la muchacha. La chica hizo un gesto amenazante con la boca.

-No te acerques tanto a mi… sucio traidor. ¡Expeliarmus!

La varita de Severus saltó de su mano sin poner resistencia. El hombre dio otro paso decidido hacia su amor.

-Te dije que te lo diría, cuando necesitases que te lo recordara… Te quiero Hermione, te quiero.

La chica apuntó con la punta de su varita el cuello blanquecino de su profesor, sintiendo como se hundía levemente en su piel. El profesor desarmado, se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo, a sus pies, ante ella. Aquello no lo esperaba la chica y se sorprendió mucho. Pero no bajó la guardia, ni retrocedió. Se mantudo fuerte y inamovible como las torres del castillo de Hogwarts.

Las manos fuertes y firmes de Snape le rodearon la cintura atrayéndolo hacia él. Hundió su rostro en su vientre, aferrándose a su cuerpo y abrazado a ella, comenzó a llorar. Hermione no cabía dentro de sí de asombro... ¿Severus Snape llorando? ¿El murciélago de la mazmorra tenía sentimientos después de todo lo que había hecho?

-Te quiero Hermione… no lo dudes. Yo... Tendría que habértelo contado, tendría que haber confiado en ti.

La chica dejó de apuntarle, y sin pensarlo mucho acarició con suavidad su pelo. ¡Cuánto había extrañado su suave tacto! Verle llorar la había impresionado enormemente. Snape desenterró su rostro del cuerpo de Hermione y la miró desde abajo, humillándose.

-Quiero que veas algo…

Severus cogió con la yema de los dedos suavemente la punta de la varita de Hermione y se la llevó a la frente. Apoyó su cabeza en ella.

-Conoces el hechizo. Creo que es mejor que lo veas por ti misma...

-Snape... quieres que...-dudó la chica un momento.

-Quiero que me leas la mente. No tengas miedo, no te haré nada.- dijo Snape con lágrimas en los ojos- Nunca te haría daño Hermione... y lo sabes.

Hermione se perdió un instante en los ojos de su profesor y respiró profundamente. ¿Que perdería con ello? En realidad, ya lo había perdido todo. Sujetó con firmeza la varita y se concentró.

-¡Legerement!

Vio a Dumbledore en su despacho, Severus estaba con él. Le curaba la mano, se había puesto un anillo que le había transmitido una maldición que se extendía por su cuerpo, como un cáncer. Severus le regañaba y le echaba en cara su temeridad. Le anunció que tendría un año más de vida, antes que la maldición le consumiera por completo. Pasó a otro recuerdo. Reconoció la vieja y desangelada casa de Severus. En ella estaba Bellatrix y la madre de Draco. Le vio pronunciar el juramento inquebrantable. Los envolvió en una neblina y pasó a otro recuerdo. Snape y Albus discutían acaloradamente. Albus le pedía que le matase, ya que el encargado de aquella misión era Draco, su alma aún no estaba mancillada por la maldad. "¿y mi alma Albus? ¿Qué pasa con ella?" "Sólo ayudarás a un amigo". Cambió al dormitorio de Severus, volvían a discutir, Snape tenía miedo de perder a su pequeña. Albus le decía que tenía que luchar por Hermione, ya que Voldemort perseguiría a todos los nacidos de muggles. Le gritaba que ya no se podía negar, se había comprometido y no podía echarse atrás. El siguiente recuerdo era Snape sentado en el suelo de un cuarto de baño, echo un mar de lágrimas.

Hermione dejó caer su varita en el suelo, su cabeza le daba vueltas, estaba mareada por lo que acababa de ver. La verdad la abofeteaba sin piedad. Lo sabía, en el fondo de su alma lo sabía. Aquel hombre la amaba, ese amor que se profesaban era real. Abrazó a Severus con fuerza, ella lloraba.

-¡Perdóname cariño! ¡Perdóname por desconfiar de ti! Yo creí... Pensé mal de ti...- la chica enterró su rostro en su cuello, el mejor sitio del universo. El aroma de Snape la embriagó. Hacía tanto que no lo estrechaba entre sus brazos, una eternidad.

-¡Perdóname por hacerte sufrir! ¡Debí habértelo contado! ¡Debí decírtelo! Hermione, te lo dije, a veces la vida no es justa...

Entre lágrimas, Hermione buscó los labios de su profesor. Comenzaron con un beso tierno, tímido. Que encendió la llama de la pasión, de tanto tiempo contenida. Profundizaron el beso, recordando el sabor del otro. Snape se separó de ella, para poder mirarla mejor, no lo podía creer. Desde aquella asquerosa noche había deseado con todas sus fuerzas un reencuentro con ella. Recordar lo que era tenerla tan cerca, había soñado con ese momento, lo había deseado tanto... cuando la vio correr acompañada a Potter, no lo pudo evitar, hechizando las raíces de aquel árbol.

Sonrió cansado. La chica acercó sus labios y volvió a besarle en la boca. Su lengua se introdujo en la boca del hombre, reclamando lo que era suyo. El temible profesor de pociones emitió un gruñido y la atrajo más hacia sí. La chica se tumbó encima del cuerpo de Snape, se hallaran en un claro del bosque, pero les importaba poco ser descubiertos. Estaban a la vista de cualquiera que los pudiera sorprender, pero estaban a otros menesteres.

Sus respiraciones eran aceleradas y excitadas. Snape introdujo las manos bajo el jersey de la muchacha, pasando el dedo índice por su espalda, dibujando la línea de su columna vertebral. Su piel suave y cálida le excitó aún más. Hermione besó su cuello, succionando cada tramo de piel amada, se lo quería comer, quería devorarle. Deslizó las manos bajo la levita, estaba mucho más delgado. Sintió como su miembro crecía dentro de su pantalón. Casi sin preámbulos, sin desvestirse siquiera, Snape penetró a su pequeña. La chica se movió con furia sobre él, golpeando con vehemencia su pelvis contra la de él. Quería hacerle suyo, porque él le pertenecía... Ella era dueña y señora de Severus Snape y le pertenecía por completo. Sintió como su sexo palpitante llegaba al clímax. Severus gemía de placer bajo la Gryffindor, cerró los ojos con fuerza y sintió cómo su pequeña cabalgaba desenfrenadamente sobre él, ya casi no podía aguantarlo más, sentía cómo iba a explotar de placer. La chica gritó al llegar al orgasmo y se dejó llevar. Sintió cómo llegaba a lo más hondo de su ser. Hermione se dejó caer encima del cuerpo de su profesor, aún estremeciéndose de gozo. Sonreía.

-Te quiero Hermione. - Dijo suavemente Snape, mientras le acariciaba aquella indomable melena.

_¡Hola a todas/os!_

_Espero que os haya gustado... No hay nada como un buen meneo para sellar una reconciliación. jejejejeje_

_Ya sólo quedan cuatro cap para que termine este fic y el epílogo. Así que entramos en la recta final._

_Gracias a todos los que me leéis y aquellos que empleáis un poco de vuestro tiempo a dedicarme unas palabras, significa mucho para mí... ¡Va por vosotros!_


	28. Un ritual ancestral

**Cap 28. Un ritual ancestral.**

Hermione se recostó sobre el pecho de Severus con una gran sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Su temible profesor de pociones, aún recuperaba el aliento bajo el peso de su cuerpo. Una luz de alarma se encendió en su cabeza y se incorporó de golpe, poniéndose de pie, mientras se colocaba bien la falda. Acaba de volver a la realidad, lo que acababan de hacer había sido muy arriesgado… Se habían dejado llevar por el momento sin pensar en las posibles consecuencias. ¿Y si los hubiera sorprendido alguien? O algo mucho peor… ¿Y si los hubiera pillado Harry? Snape se incorporó maldiciendo entre dientes, mientras se recomponía sus impecables ropas oscuras y se sacudía del pelo las hojas secas de los árboles.

-¡Harry!-dijo con preocupación la Gryffindor- ¡Seguro que me estará buscando! Tengo que irme…

Hermione dio un paso, volviéndose, pero la mano de Snape se aferró con fuerza en su brazo.

-¿No pensarás que dejaré irte? Aún queda mucha noche por delante…

-Pero Severus… mis amigos…- dijo dudando, mientras se perdía en aquellos ojos negros.

-Ya volverás con ellos mañana… no se van a perder…

-No, no puedo…-dijo no muy convencida- ¿Y qué les diré?

Snape alzó una ceja.

-Sé que no te gusta mentir, pero mañana por la mañana cuando vuelvas, le puedes contar que un mortífago te atacó y te dejó inconsciente...

-Pero Snape, yo no sé mentir… y eso es una gran mentira.

Severus acercó sus labios a su oído, pudiendo notar su cálido aliento golpeando su cuello con voluptuosidad. Le susurró con esa voz sedosa, que tan bien sabía usar, que tanto la perturbaba.

-Si vienes conmigo, - dijo arrastrando las palabras- juro que te dejaré inconsciente cuando acabe de hacerte el amor.

La chica sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía desde la cabeza a la a punta de los pies. Aquel hombre sabía cómo hacer que su cuerpo se erizase sin necesidad de tocarla. Dudó un momento y volvió la cara, encontrándose con aquellos ojos negros suplicantes. Titubeó, cogiendo la mano que la tenía aferrada por el brazo y estrechándola con fuerza.

-Vámonos… me voy contigo a donde tú quieras…

Hermione se dejó arrastrar, sumisa, por su profesor de pociones. La dejó que la abrazase, haciendo una desaparición conjunta. Llegaron a la linde de un bosque que le resultaba familiar. Severus la tomó de su mano y la conducía a través de un sendero del tenebroso bosque prohibido. La había llevado de vuelta a Hogwarts, pero no entendía cómo había podido aparecerse dentro del colegio, quizás era una de las ventajas de ser director.

Llegaron sigilosos al sauce boxeador. Con sumo cuidado, para que nos los descubriera nadie. Snape, que ya conocía la forma que el árbol dejase de agredir a todo aquel que se le acercaba, apretó los nudos de su tronco, dejándolo totalmente inmóvil. Severus le hizo un gesto caballeroso a Hermione, para que entrara a aquel húmedo pasadizo que la conducía directamente a la casa de los gritos. Cuando entró él, volvió apretar los nudos del tronco, dejando en "libertad" otra vez al violento árbol, que intentó en vano golpear al profesor.

Caminaron por aquel pasadizo, que olía a tierra mojada, parándose cada dos metros para dedicarse besos desesperados. Se hallaban ansiosos uno del otro. Era un sueño tenerle entre sus brazos otra vez. Hermione disfrutaba de cada segundo al lado de Snape, había pasado tanto, había sufrido en demasía por lo ocurrido aquella noche en la que Dumbledore... No quería recordar eso ahora.

Ahora lo entendía todo y suspiraba aliviada, porque en el fondo de su alma, jamás había creído que Severus la hubiera engañado… su amor era verdad, no había sido producto de una mentira.

Llegaron a la entrada de la casa, estaba más ruinosa que la última vez que había estado allí… la noche que ayudaron a escapar a Sirius Black de los dementores. Severus miró con hastío y el ceño fruncido la asquerosa habitación. Con varios golpes de varita, la limpió y arregló los pocos muebles que había repartidos por la pobre habitación, poniendo cierto énfasis en la enorme cama. Cerró la puerta hechizándola, mientras pensaba que últimamente hacía ese encantamiento muy a menudo.

Hermione paseaba distraída por la habitación, invocando sus recuerdos de su tercer año en Hogwarts.

-Es la segunda vez que estoy contigo en esta casa…

-Sí, pero las situaciones son muy distintas- dijo Snape mientras la tomaba por la cintura- Aún me tienes que explicar cómo os la arreglasteis para salvar aquella noche a Black.

La chica se rió.

-Eso te lo contaré el día de nuestra boda…

Severus se sorprendió y alzó una ceja.

-Aún… después de todo lo que he hecho, después de todo lo que la gente opina de mí… ¿Te casarías aún conmigo?

Hermione pasó suavemente su mano por su mejilla pálida, acariciando con la punta de sus dedos aquella horrible cicatriz…

-Cuando todo esto acabe… se averiguará la verdad, y todo el mundo sabrá por qué lo hiciste…

Severus la miró a los ojos… era tan bonito pensar eso, que todo acabaría volviendo a su cauce... hacer todo lo que tenían planeado, ir al cine, pasear de la mano bajo las luces de cualquier ciudad, vivir con ella… para el resto de su vida.

-Me casaría contigo ahora mismo Severus.-afirmó la chica de repente.

El temible profesor de pociones la miró fijamente, como si la escrutara, movía el labio con un gesto pensativo.

-Lo dices por decir.

-Siempre tienes que desconfiar de mi palabra ¡Snape!- se quejó.

Se rascó la barbilla pensativo, mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban un poco. Se le había ocurrido una idea un tanto descabellada, teniendo en cuenta la delicada situación en la que estaba. Pero tampoco sabía lo que le reparaba el futuro incierto, quería disfrutar de esa noche como si fuera la última de su vida. Se acercó a su oído, con voz susurrante.

-Si quieres podemos hacerlo… conozco un ritual ancestral.

Hermione la miró sorprendida.

-Bueno ya sabía que no querrías…- dijo separando su rostro de ella.

-¡Hagámoslo Severus!- dijo tomándole las manos con fuerza- ¡Casémonos, aquí y ahora!

-No es exactamente una simple boda de casamiento. Es mucho más que eso... Es una ligadura de Almas.

-¿Una ligadura de almas?

-Sólo se puede realizar si el amor que sentimos es verdadero y sincero. Tu alma y la mía se conectan para siempre, manteniendo un hilo entre ellas, fundiéndolas entre sí… una vez hecho no se rompe jamás, no hay forma de deshacer esta ligadura una vez hecha, por eso sólo funciona si las dos partes se procesan un amor sincero. Y no es lo único… la conexión va más allá, percibiendo siempre al otro, siempre sabrás donde me encuentro y mi situación con solo concentrarte...

-Hagámoslo Severus. Casémonos.- dijo la chica con seguridad.

-¿Estás segura que quieres ligarte a mí de por vida?

-Ya lo estoy… hagámoslo.

Snape sonrió como nunca. La condujo al centro de la habitación de la mano, sabía que era descabellado, una dulce locura... recordaba lo mal que lo había pasado aquellos meses, alejado de ella, sin saber que le ocurría, sin saber si le había pasado algo, si se encontraba bien, temiendo por ella. Todo lo que les había tocado vivir era tan duro, tan injusto. Snape se planteaba a veces que habría sido de su vida si hubiese conocido a Hermione de joven, cuando aún no había cometido aún todos esos errores. Quizá su vida hubiese sido totalmente distinta... Pero la vida la había puesto en su camino ahora, cuando todo era tan incierto...

No volvería a desperdiciar las oportunidades que le brindaba la vida, como había hecho hasta ahora.

La chica lo miraba con curiosidad, no sentía miedo. Había padecido tanto tiempo desde la última vez que pudo gozar de la compañía de su novio... Había sufrido tanto, torturándose, mientras recordaba todas las dudas que habían acudido a su mente desde aquella asquerosa noche.

Pero eso no importaba ahora… él estaba allí, con ella.

Deseaba que aquella noche no terminase jamás, que su universo se concentrara en aquella habitación, en ellos, solos para siempre. Que la cruel realidad que los aguardaba en el exterior de aquel cuarto dejara de existir.

Severus le besó en los labios con dulzura.

-¿Estás segura que es esto lo que quieres?

-Nunca he estado más segura de nada Severus.

-Saca tu varita...- dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Hermione sacó su varita del bolsillo de su rebeca. Severus la tomó de la mano y levantó su varita en alto, Hermione le imitó rápidamente, como la buena alumna aventajada que siempre había sido. Se dedicaron una gran sonrisa y Severus comenzó ha recitar una especie de ceremonia en un idioma que Hermione desconocía. Debía ser un idioma antiquísimo, que ni siquiera habían estudiado en la escuela. De la varita de Snape salió una luz blanca, comenzando a envolver a Hermione. La chica comenzó a sentir una cierta felicidad, unas ganas de sentirse viva...

-Ahora repite conmigo estas palabras Hermione.- le dijo Severus.

La chica comenzó a recitar lo mismo que había pronunciado su profesor anteriormente. Un cañonazo de luz blanca salió de su varita envolviéndole a él, que sonrió. Notaba la fuerza del alma de Hermione.

Entonces las luces comenzaron a mezclarse entre sí y a girar alrededor de la feliz pareja.

Hermione se sintió flotar. Entonces su cabeza se llenó de los sentimientos de Severus, era una sensación muy extraña, podía percibirle, notaba cómo se sentía, lo que pensaba… como si estuviera dentro de ella. Comenzaron acudir a su mente recuerdos de la infancia de Snape. Le vio de pequeño, con unos cuatro años, acurrucado en un rincón de una desangelada cocina, abrazando sus rodillas, mientras lloraba sin cesar, su padre golpeaba a su madre delante de él. Le vio empujar un columpio, una chica de su edad pelirroja y con los ojos verdes se reía... Toda la vida de Severus pasó por sus ojos, como una película muggle.

Ahora lo entendía, ahora podía comprender mejor, lo sabía todo.

Sus almas se estaban acoplando a la perfección. Su amor era totalmente verdadero.

Severus Snape vio a una pequeña Hermione que jugaba sola, en el centro de una habitación. Se entretenía formando un puzzle, las piezas flotaban en el aire a su alrededor, sin que ella se asustase, su madre entró en el cuarto llevándose un susto de muerte al ver la escena. En el colegio de muggles donde estudiaba de pequeña, no consiguió adaptarse jamás. Sus compañeros la rechazaban por ser "un bicho extraño", y evitaban tener contacto con ella. La vio feliz el día que recibió la carta de Hogwarts... los recuerdos de Hermione eran tan amables, tan amenos, tan bonitos. Snape sintió como iba a llorar de felicidad. Su alma le llenaba, sintiéndose vivo... Ella era lo único que merecía la pena en esta mierda de mundo.

La luz se concentró encima de sus cabezas y se dividió nuevamente en dos, bajando suavemente sobre sus manos. En los dedos corazón se formó un anillo. El de Hermione era de plata, formando una serpiente que se mordía la cola. El de Severus tenía forma de una planta ramificada, de oro.

Hermione miró su anillo incrédula y miró a su esposo. Era feliz, se sentía la persona más feliz del universo.

_Hola a todas/os_

_Espero que os haya gustado esta boda. Como comprenderéis, la boda de Severus y Herms tenía que celebrarse en la más absoluta intimidad, ya sabemos cómo es nuestro temible profesor de pociones._

_Minerva91… ya se han casado, así que guarda tu varita muajajajajajajaja._

_Un besiño muy fuerte a todos y gracias por seguir mi historia. No tardaré en continuarla._

_¡Ah! El próximo cap estará un poquito subido de tono... ya sabemos cómo son las noches de bodas…_


	29. El mejor regalo

**Cap 29. El mejor regalo.**

_**Este capítulo contiene escenas subiditas de tono... **_

Hermione y Severus se contenían la mirada en silencio, porque las palabras no hacían falta. Era la primera vez que se contemplaban realmente desnudos, tal y como eran en realidad. Habían desnudado el alma, lo más íntimo y valioso del ser humano, lo único que le hace ser tan especial.

Ahora le entendía mejor, Hermione sabía todo lo que había sufrido su marido en el pasado…

-No tenía ni idea Severus…- dijo, mientras clavaba sus pupilas en las suyas.

-¿El qué?- preguntó aún aturdido por las imágenes que habían invadido su mente, aún disfrutando de sentir dentro de sí un fragmento de su esposa.

-Lo de Lily… No sabía que la amas.

-Amaba. En pasado. – Severus la rodeó con sus brazos- Fue una persona muy importante para mí, no lo niego y pasé mucho tiempo amargado… pero a quien amo es a ti. No lo dudes jamás. Ya deberías saberlo. –Severus levantó su varita- ¡Expectro patronus!

De la punta de la varita de Severus, emergió una nutria, idéntica a la que invocaba Hermione. Se paseó alegremente por la habitación, haciendo círculos alrededor de la pareja, antes de desaparecer.

-¡Tu patronus Snape! ¡Cambió de forma!- dijo sorprendida la chica.

-Ahora comparto alma contigo y patronus… eres mi vida Hermione.

Snape pasó una mano por su cabello, observándola con verdadera devoción.

-¿No tienes miedo que Voldemort perciba que has enlazado tu alma con la de alguien?- peguntó de pronto, como una bofetada en la cara.

-No Hermione, esta es una magia que surge del amor. Ese engendro no tiene ni idea qué es eso.- Bajó la voz, como si temiera que alguien pudiera oírles- Ya sabes de qué es capaz, sólo un monstruo haría lo que ha hecho con su alma… - Luego se incorporó con una sonrisa sarcástica, deseando cambiar de tema. No le apetecía para nada desperdiciar su noche con ella hablando de aquel mierda.- Por cierto ya sabía que erais vosotros los que robabais ingredientes de mis aposentos…

-¡Snape! ¡De eso hace mucho!

-Y la próxima vez que me cruce con ese mentecato de Krum se acordará de mí…- dijo mientras recordaba con incomodidad el primer beso de Hermione. Su egocentrismo le había hecho pensar que habría sido con él, se había llevado una gran sorpresa al ver los recuerdos de quinto curso de Hermione. Al menos no había sido con ninguno de aquellos niñatos indeseables de San Potter y el zanahorio.

-Severus… ¡Que te puedo recitar de memoria toda tu lista de amantes y quedarme sola!

Snape se ruborizó, era lo malo de la ligadura de almas, que ella era conocedora también de sus secretos.

Se miraron fijamente, estudiándose con atención, aún era extraño acomodarse a esa nueva situación… era tan placentero sentirse amado, sentir dentro de tu propio cuerpo parte de la persona a la que más quieres.

Hermione pasó sus dedos por la cicatriz del rostro de su marido, rozando suavemente la yema de los dedos por su pálida piel. Ahora veía tan absurdas sus dudas, aquel rencor que la había arrastrado desde aquella noche que se había sentido tan engañada. Ahora que lo entendía todo, veía tan absurda su actitud. Severus había sido maltratado toda su vida, desde muy temprana edad por su padre, le habían seguido los compañeros de la escuela…nunca había tenido auténticos amigos. Y había cometido tantos errores en su vida… pero lo que más le gustaba de él era su determinación a enmendarse, quería rectificar sus errores, aunque el más grave lo tuviera grabado en su antebrazo. Pero él luchaba por su redención.

Hermione sentía que tenía algo muy grande por lo que luchar: Severus.

Se puso de puntillas y comenzó a besar la cicatriz de su mejilla, con minúsculos besos, perfilando su forma, hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios. Hermione tomo su rostro entre sus manos y le besó en la boca, saboreándola, degustándola, recreándose en el profundo beso. Pudo sentir la lengua de su marido chocando con la de ella, en un duelo amoroso. Una sensación de quemazón le subió por el vientre, explotando en su interior.

Le deseaba.

Respiraciones entrecortadas, las manos de Severus recorriendo con delirio cada curva de su anatomía... Todo aquello encendía más y más su excitación.

Severus Snape cerró los ojos, quería concentrarse sólo en sentirla, en amarla también con su cuerpo. La chica tomó aire rompiendo su prolongado beso, oportunidad que aprovechó el hombre para surcar su voluptuoso cuello, pudiendo percibir el suave aroma a jazmín de su cabello. Le besó el cuello, succionando aquella delicada piel. Su esposa soltó un gemido agarrándole con más fuerza. Sin esfuerzo aparente la cogió en brazos, como si se tratase de una niña pequeña. No pesaba nada y la arrojó al colchón de la cama. La chica dejó escapar una leve risita, hizo un movimiento leve de varita, abriéndole de golpe todos los botones de la levita, haciendo sonreír a Severus, siempre la habían impacientado mucho. La chica lanzó sus zapatillas con desdén al suelo y le llamó con el dedo desafiante. Snape dejó caer de sus hombros la levita y la capa, adentrándose en las profundidades de aquella cama, gateando hacia ella. Fueron desprendiéndose del resto de sus prendas, quedándose desnudos por completo ahora: tanto en alma, como en cuerpo.

Snape yacía al lado de su reciente esposa. La contemplaba con fervor, cada curva de su cuerpo, cada lunar en su piel. Conocía aquel cuerpo tan bien, el cuerpo adorado de su pequeña. Bendita era su suerte que podía tenerla entre sus brazos. Desde la noche que le había hecho la cicatriz en la cara, había creído que la había perdido para siempre, que jamás querría escucharle... Y ahora estaba allí, con la mujer dueña de su alma y sencillamente no lo podía creer. La chica le besó con énfasis, percibiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos. Snape le acarició los pechos, mientras le lamía un pezón. Jugueteaba con el, mordisqueándolo, succionándolo repasándolo con su lengua. Hermione gemía de placer. Decidió ir más al sur… Deslizó su mano con suavidad al interior de sus muslos, donde aquel trozo de cielo desprendía calor a raudales. Severus apretó con avidez aquel botón de placer. Su mujer se estremecía a cada movimiento de su dedo, llenándola de gozo. Se inclinó y con la punta de lengua jugó con la parte más secreta de su cuerpo. La chica no pudo evitar proferir un grito. Él proseguía con lo suyo, ignorando sus voces, ignorando su temblor de piernas... Seguía degustando aquel néctar de mujer... así debían de saber los ángeles.

Snape se incorporó levemente, la chica tiraba de él. Snape se puso sobre su cuerpo, notando el pequeño cuerpo de su mujer bajo el suyo, Hermione le gritaba que la hiciese suya. Podía percibir su calor voluptuoso derramándose por todos los poros de su piel, excitándole como nunca. Se tendió suavemente sobre ella, haciéndose rogar, y en un movimiento certero, se introdujo dentro de ella, estremeciéndose de puro y mero placer. Hacerle el amor a Hermione, eso es lo único que quería hacer... durante toda la noche.

Besos, caricias... Snape empujaba en su interior. Comenzando con un ritmo apacible, descansado. Hasta que la excitación comenzó a impacientarle, llevándolo a un ritmo más frenético, cada vez más rápido. Rodaron por el colchón en múltiples posturas, como si libraran una lucha a cuerpo a cuerpo... Hermione sintió como le hormigueaba la entrepierna, subiéndole por el vientre, con fuertes calambrazos. Sus manos se aferraron a las sábanas, y gritó. Era el mayor orgasmo de su vida.

* * *

Las piernas las tenían entrelazadas bajo el peso de aquella ropa de cama, desmantelada completamente. Las sábanas y las mantas habían quedado desordenadas, mezcladas con aquellos dos cuerpos que prendían llamas en aquella vieja cama, que había cedido al segundo "asalto", rompiéndose las patas y cayendo al suelo. Pero ni se habían molestado en coger la varita y repararla. Aquella noche lo estaban empleando únicamente y exclusivamente para darse placer, para amarse bajo aquel derruido techo que los había cobijado de miradas hostiles.

-Severus...- dijo Hermione ronroneando como un gatito.

Snape profirió de sus labios un leve gruñido. Él estaba en forma, pero se notaba claramente que era mayor... necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para recuperarse de sus sesiones de amor con su mujer.

-He pensado que quizás... debería compartir ciertos conocimientos con Harry. Lo que sé ahora nos puede ayudar a derrotar a-quien-tu-ya-sabes. Además... creo que debería contarle lo que ocurrió con Dumbledore.

-¡No!- Dijo Snape incorporarse- Lo estropearás todo. Además no querrá escucharte. Él... no quiero que sepa ciertas cosas sobre mí Hermione.

-¡Pero seguro que mí me escucha! ¡Él siempre ha confiado en mí!

-Te voy a pedir una cosa Hermione. Puedes usar toda la información que ahora posees para derrotar al Señor tenebroso sin que se te note la fuente. No lo cuentes por ahora. Me pondrías en peligro...

-¡Estando al lado de esa víbora ya estás en continuo peligro! ¡Sé como te castiga Severus! ¡No quiero que siga haciéndolo! ¡Quiero que te vengas conmigo!

-¿Sabes que tu amigo Potter me mataría sólo con verme? Dejémoslo por ahora todo como está. No te preocupes por mí, ya sabes que siempre sobrevivo... mala hierba nunca muere ¿Recuerdas?- Hermione dejó de escapar una sonrisa de sus labios- Pero prométeme algo...

La chica aguardó con la mirada.

-Ayuda a Potter en todo lo que esté en tu mano. No dejes que el señor tene... ese cabrón, se salga con la suya.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Y ni una palabra de lo que sentía por Lily a Potter!

La chica hizo el gesto como si se cerrase los labios con una cremallera invisible.

* * *

El alba golpeó aquellos sucios cristales, aún se hallaban despiertos, no habían querido desperdiciar ni un minuto de su tiempo juntos, en algo tan banal como dormir. Además Severus no lo había echado en falta. Después de pasarse media vida entre noches insomne, le parecía un desperdicio dormir si tenía a semejante criatura a su lado. Desconocían cuando sería la próxima vez que pudieran estar juntos, así que habían invertido su tiempo en hablar en susurros, reír, acariciarse, besarse... hacer el amor. Por desgracia el reloj corría en su contra, llegaba la hora de marcharse...

Hermione sentía que aquella noche, Severus le había hecho el mejor regalo de su vida.

Lo que no sabía aún es que así era...

Lloros, sollozos que se escapaban bajo el vano intento de controlarse. Hermione no pudo evitarlo, las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas a pesar de que Severus le prometía que pronto volverían a estar juntos, que era un mero "Hasta luego". Además, sólo tenía que concentrarse para poder percibirle, para notarle. El momento de decir adiós fue muy duro, a pesar de sus palabras. No quería despedirse de su marido. No quería dejarle ir, y menos en las compañías que no le quedaba más remedio que frecuentar. Sentía temor por él. Con el pulgar acariciaba su alianza mágica de casada, mientras veía como su capa hondeaba ya a lo lejos. Severus se volvió por última vez para decirle adiós agitando una mano.

_Hola a todas/os _

_Hasta aquí un nuevo cap. Lamento si esperabais un lemmon, pero ya sabéis que yo no escribo del todo bien esas escenas. Mujajajajaja. Me cuestan mucho...en serio._

_Comenzamos ya la final del fic... ¡comienza la batalla contra el psicópata viborino! Jejejejejejejejejejeje_

_Gracias a todos los que leéis este fic, vosotros hacéis que tenga ilusión por esta historia._

_Besiños para todos. ¡Sois estupendos!_

_Anita Snape _


	30. El final del camino

**Cap 30. El final del camino.**

Hermione se deslizó al interior de la tienda de campaña. Harry se apresuró abrazarla con fuerza, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Hermione pensaba que te habían capturado!

-Me atacó un mortífago… pero estoy bien.

-¡No sabes lo mal que lo hemos pasado!- gritó el muchacho, soltándola al fin.

-¿Pasado?- dijo con extrañeza Hermione, entonces se percató de una presencia que se mantenía en un segundo plano. Ron estaba allí de pie, lleno de vergüenza. Los había abandonado antes de navidad, dejándolos a los dos con el marrón de destruir los horrocruxes.

-¡Tú!- dijo la chica furiosa, y sin más dilaciones, se acercó a él y le pegó una sonora bofetada. Harry se apresuró a contener a su amiga, que quería volver a golpearle a toda costa.

-¡Cómo te atreves a volver después de habernos dejado tirados! ¡Cobarde de mierda!

-Tranquila Herms… confía en mí.

La chica se tranquilizó, sólo porque se lo había pedido su mejor amigo. Le dedicó una última mirada de desdén al pelirrojo y se sentó en una silla.

-No sabes lo que nos pasó anoche…- dijo Harry lleno de felicidad, mientras le enseñaba la espada Gryffindor a su enfurruñada amiga.

Ella sonrió. Sabía quien les estaba ayudando en la sombra.

* * *

Hermione desde la noche de su boda, comenzó hacer gala de ciertos conocimientos que no dejaban de sorprender a sus amigos. Ya estaban más que acostumbrados que la chica los superase en cuanto a sabiduría y a conocimientos en general… Pero últimamente daba un poquito de miedo. Sabía cosas que era inexplicable que supiese, ya que estaban aislados del mundo exterior y era ridículo pensar que lo hubiera sacado de algunos de sus libros.

Harry la observaba sin que ella se percatase, notaba cómo a veces se quedaba ensimismada, con la mente perdida a varios kilómetros y murmurando cosas que era incapaz de escuchar. Quizás la chica sí que tenía un ojo interior, con el cual podía adivinar todas esas cosas…

Hermione lo estaba pasando realmente mal. Ya no sólo por lo que traían entre manos sus amigos y ella, si no que entendía en carnes propias, lo mal que se pasaba como agente doble. Naturalmente el caso de su marido era diferente, ya que ella estaba rodeada de amigos, pero tenía ciertas similitudes. Debía tragar con ciertas cosas que sabía y no poder compartirlas con sus amigos, sobretodo con Harry.

Después estaba el dolor de la separación. Le extrañaba muchísimo. Al cabo del día, se concentraba varias veces para que sus almas se conectasen, para poder al menos sentirle en la lejanía y en contadas ocasiones, habían sido capaces de conectarse telepáticamente, pero a eso no se arriesgaban a probarlo con insistencia, Severus podría tener problemas, y eso era lo último que quería Hermione. Así que lo habían reservado para cuando verdaderamente necesitaban decirse algo.

Aunque ha veces, la conexión se realizaba por sí sola. Ocurría cuando algunos de los dos se hallaba en una situación límite. Hermione había presenciado a través de los ojos de su marido, la profanación de la tumba de Dumbledore por parte de Voldemort. Había sentido las náuseas y el asco que había inundado a Severus. Al igual que él, que había presenciado, lleno de frustración cómo Bellatrix había torturado a su mujer, resuelto ha mandar todo el plan a paseo para ir en su busca, cuando fue adelantado por aquel pequeño elfo… Al que por desgracia jamás podría agradecerle lo que había hecho. Se prometió respetar esa noble raza.

Había sufrido por Hermione cada paso que había dado, afortunadamente el final del camino estaba cerca.

Harry seguía odiando con todas sus fuerzas a Snape. Sólo con mentar su nombre en su presencia se encolerizaba. Las noticias que llegaban de Hogwarts le enfurecía. Afirmaba que sentía repulsión hacia Snape, de sólo pensar que era capaz de ocupar el mismo despacho de la persona que había asesinado a sangre fría. Aunque el frágil castigo que le impuso a Neville, Luna y Ginny no le pasó desapercibido. Hermione sabía que por la noche, cuando pensaba que nadie le veía, miraba el mapa del merodeador. Era su forma de sentirse más cerca de Ginny… y le entendía. Ella también tenía a su ser amado allí.

A veces, se moría de ganas por contarle que aquel patronus con forma de cierva que le había conducido hasta la espada, era de él, pero lo había prometido…

* * *

Todo era un verdadero caos en Hogwarts. Había estallado la guerra.

Severus aún fingiendo ser mortífago, se desenvolvía en la crudeza de la batalla que se estaba librando en los alrrededores del castillo. Estaba con el corazón en un puño y carcomido por el miedo. No quería que gente inocente cayera esa noche, ya suficiente sangre había sido derramada injustamente a lo largo de todos aquellos años. Mantenía la suficiente calma para pensar con frialdad, a pesar de que su esposa estaba por allí, corriendo un grave peligro. Debía encontrarla lo antes posible, ya que aquel mal nacido había ordenado matar a todos los amigos que Potter que pudieran, para extorsionar al muchacho de que se entregara. Y sin mencionar al propio Potter, que todos los mortífagos tenían la orden de apresarle… Acarició su alianza de casado con disimulo y se concentró en su pequeña. Estaba en el interior del castillo, muy cerca de las mazmorras.

Lucius Malfoy, con la cara totalmente desencajada aún por la preocupación, ya que no sabía la suerte que había corrido aún su hijo Draco, se acercó a Severus apresuradamente.

-El señor tenebroso te llama. Te está esperando en la casa de los gritos…- le dijo el rubio intentando recuperarse del resuello de su carrera.

-¿Te ha dicho para qué me quería?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño molesto. Quería ir a buscar a Hermione sin pérdida de tiempo.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

-No. Quiere que vayas inmediatamente. Dice que es muy urgente…

Snape dejó su posición en la batalla para ir hasta la casa de los gritos. Cuando se había alejado un poco, pudo ver cómo alguien le arrojaba a los mortífagos mandrágoras adultas… se apresuró a marcharse de allí.

Se adentró por aquel húmedo pasillo… ¡Cuan distinta lo percibía ahora! Sonrió levemente al recordar su noche de bodas con Hermione, precisamente en aquella casa, que aquel ser estaba mancillando con su pútrida presencia. Severus cerró su mente y entró en la habitación principal de la casa, donde aún quedaban los restos de la cama rota en ella.

Voldemort le aguardaba con impaciencia, mientras aquel miserable bicho reptaba por sus pies, con la misma familiaridad de un perro. Severus siempre había odiado con todas sus fuerzas a aquella maldita serpiente. Sintió una gran repulsión en la boca de su estómago al ver cómo su "amo" le sonreía con suficiencia.

* * *

Hermione miraba con desdén el cuerpo de Greyback que yacía muerto en el suelo. Le había lanzado un expeliarmus para salvarle el pellejo a Lavender, cuando éste se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, cayendo muerto casi al instante. Nunca había matado a nadie… no lo había hecho directamente, pero lo había hecho. Su cuerpo se estremeció. Aquel malévolo ser fue el que convirtió a Remus cuando sólo era un niño y había mordido al hermano mayor de Ron, aquella maldita noche. Miró su rostro sin vida y no sintió compasión por aquel engendro.

Sintió una oleada de miedo, era un miedo visceral, totalmente irracional. Hermione retrocedió varios pasos, notando cómo se ahogaba. No podía respirar con normalidad. Estaba en las mazmorras, en el mismo pasillo donde había esperado a Severus, aquella noche en la que fueron por primera vez sinceros con sus sentimientos.

No se estaba escondiendo ni mucho menos, ni tampoco huía, pero necesitaba un momento de respiro, un poco de intimidad. Apuntó decidida con la varita la cerradura del despacho que había ocupado su marido y la abrió. Se adentró al interior de aquella habitación que tan bien conocía, que tantos recuerdos y secretos guardaba…

Notó cómo la conexión que mantenía con su marido se desataba, cómo en aquellas limitadas ocasiones. Notó un temor creciente en su interior y acarició su anillo con forma de serpiente cerrando los ojos. La conexión con su marido fue fortísima, como nunca hasta ahora. No sólo sabía que se encontraba en el interior de la casa de los gritos, sino que podía ver a través de sus ojos, oír todo lo que hablaba con Voldemort…

_-… Has sido de mis más leales mortífagos Severus, pero mientras tú vivas, la varita de saúco no será mía. Y no podré derrotar nunca a Potter._

_Su marido levantó desafiante su varita contra aquel que se suponía ser su amo. Pero aquella gran serpiente ya le había enroscado con firmeza al cuerpo de Severus. Voldemort hizo una mueca de satisfacción y susurró algo en pársel. La serpiente mordió con ferocidad el cuello de Severus, desgarrándole la piel, brotando de la herida un cañonazo de sangre…_

Hermione profirió un grito de furia mezclado con temor. Las manos le temblaban sin control. Severus, su marido, se desangraba en el sucio suelo de la casa de los gritos. Un hormigueo recorrió su cuerpo, como si miles de arañas recorrieran frenéticas por su piel. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió a toda velocidad al armario secreto de Snape, donde guardaba ingredientes valiosos para pociones, y ella sabía con precisión donde se hallaba. Lo había averiguado cuando había asimilado todos los recuerdos de Snape en su alma. Apuntó la mesa del profesor e hizo levitar sin cuidado, el voluminoso escritorio de Severus. Con un movimiento brusco de varita, lo arrojó por la ventana, haciendo un gran estruendo de cristales rotos. Pudo oír con precisión, cómo el robusto escritorio se estampaba en el suelo. Sintió por un momento el deseo que le hubiera caído a Bellatrix encima, pero seguro que no había tenido tanta suerte. Bajo el escritorio, se encontraba una pequeña portezuela, muy bien disimulada en el suelo. Reventó la cerradura sin ningún tipo de miramientos y cogió todo lo que necesitaba, guardándolo con cuidado de no romperlo en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

No sabía cómo llegar hasta la casa de los gritos, no podía aparecerse y no podía hacerlo corriendo, ya que los mortífagos rodeaban el castillo, teniéndoles atrapados en su interior. Tenía que darse prisa… podía sentir cómo Severus se iba apagando, sumiéndola en una desesperanza, angustiándose.

Su respiración era acelerada, de puro padecimiento.

Se subió al quicio de la ventana, una sensación de vértigo la golpeó en el estómago. Estaba a una altura considerable como para saltar, desde aquella altura seguro que se mataba, y si no ya se encargarían los mortífagos de hacerlo. Miró de un lado a otro en la habitación, buscando algo que la sirviera en vano. Aquella noche no había allí ninguna escoba que pudiese utilizar. Se hallaba sumergida en la desesperación, al borde de las lágrimas de frustración… Severus se moría solo en el suelo de aquella inmunda habitación.

Hermione se llevó la varita a la garganta, en invocó en silencio un "Sonorus".

_-¡Buckbeak!- _la voz de Hermione se extendió por todo el castillo- _¡Buckbeak! _¡Por favor ayúdame! ¡Te necesito!

La respuesta no tardó en llegar. Sus ojos pudieron vislumbrar al hipogrifo, que volaba a gran velocidad hacia su posición, mientras chillaba, como si quisiera avisala que acudía a su llamada. El animal, por fortuna, recordaba todavía cómo Harry y ella le habían salvado de una condena injusta a muerte cuatro años atrás, así que siempre se portaba muy bien con ambos. Buckbeak flotó a su lado, he hizo un movimiento de cabeza, invitándola a subir en su grupa. Hermione subió a los lomos del animal sin pensárselo demasiado.

-¡_Buckbeak_, por favor, tienes que llevarme a la casa de los gritos!– dijo aguantando las lágrimas.

El imponente hipogrifo batió sus alas, volando por encima de las cabezas de muchos mortífagos, que lanzaban maldiciones. El animal esquivó con destreza los hechizos, como si fuera un ejercicio que realizara todos los días. Llegaron a la casa de los gritos, Buckbeak rompió las maderas que cubrían una ventana con sus patas delanteras, por donde se deslizó Hermione, acariciando un momento la cabeza del animal y dándole las gracias. La traía sin cuidado la posibilidad de que Voldemort permaneciese aún allí o que merodeara cualquier asqueroso mortífago… Su único objetivo, era llegar hasta donde yacía en el suelo Severus.

Al entrar en la habitación, profirió un nuevo grito de terror. La sangre emanaba de su cuello escandalosamente, esparciéndose por el piso, mientras la piel de su rostro se tornaba a un verde oliváceo y violeta, clara señal que le estaba haciendo efecto el veneno de la maldita serpiente. Por fortuna el psicópata había salido de la habitación, dejando solo al malherido profesor. Hermione se tiró de rodillas a su lado, él abrió mucho los ojos e intentó alargar una mano para tocarla.

-Her… mi… one.- la llamó con dificultad.

-¡Ya estoy aquí mi amor! Shhhhhhh.- susurró con ternura-No hables…

Hermione se sacó de su bolsillo un bezoar y se lo introdujo sin miramientos por la garganta. Confiaba que al menos, eso parase el veneno de la serpiente. Severus perdía mucha sangre, aquella herida del cuello tenía muy mala pinta, el corte era profundo. Aquella asquerosa serpiente había clavado sus colmillos con saña. Hermione sacó un pequeño y valiosísimo bote de cristal. Cargada de esperanza y con manos temblorosas destapó el recipiente. Con sumo cuidado de no desperdiciar gota, puso las lágrimas de fénix en la herida del cuello de Severus, que por fortuna, comenzó a cerrarse. El tono verdoso de su cara fue abandonándolo para volver al mismo color cetrino de siempre.

Hermione lloraba de felicidad, abrazándole, mientras le besaba con ternura los labios. Severus sonrió levemente. Snape, aún tendido en el suelo, era incapaz de moverse, tenía varias costillas rotas y las dos piernas, debido al estrangulamiento de la serpiente. A pesar de los intensos dolores, se sentía feliz: había vuelto a nacer.

La Gryffindor sacó su varita y comenzó a practicarle un hechizo sanador por su cuerpo, que había aprendido hace poco en sus investigaciones sobre medimagia. Para aliviarle el dolor le aplicó el mismo hechizo que había usado para curar su tobillo aquella noche en el bosque. No decían nada, porque no necesitaban hablar, solo se contemplaban, sintiéndose, diciéndoselo todo a través de aquel idioma que sólo podían entender Ellos dos: el idioma de sus almas.

Snape alzó una mano para acariciar la mejilla de la joven…

* * *

Harry irrumpió en la habitación con vehemencia. Había oído el grito de Hermione llamando al hipogrifo y volar en él hasta la casa de los gritos. Sabía que si su amiga se exponía así, era por algo verdaderamente importante. Así que sin pensárselo dos veces, corrió en su busca para ayudarla.

La escena que encontró allí, le llenó de asombro y de desconcierto. Severus Snape se hallaba tendido en el suelo, claramente herido, mientras su mejor amiga, entre lloros le aplicaba un hechizo sanador, muy difícil de realizar. El odio profundo que sentía por aquel hombre lo cegó, inundándole la razón. Sintió como un sabor agrio le subía por la garganta. Y sin pensarlo demasiado, y sin plantearse que podía herir a su amiga, apuntó lleno de rencor aquel hombre con su varita.

-¡Sectumsempra!- gritó Harry.

-¡NO!- Hermione gritó cubriendo con su propio cuerpo al malherido profesor. Cerró los ojos esperando el impacto de la maldición, deseando con toda su alma que nada le ocurriera a él. Le daba igual lo que le ocurriese a ella, pero Severus no sufriría más.

Severus sintió cómo Hermione se aferraba a él, anteponiéndose a la maldición, intentó empujarla para apartarla de allí. No quería que le ocurriese nada, y menos por su culpa. Cerró los ojos, esperando el impacto, deseando que no le diera a ella.

De sus anillos brotó una luz blanca, envolviéndolos, como una gran burbuja, poniéndolos a ambos a salvo de aquel hechizo, como si hubieran activado algún encantamiento de protección. Severus intentaba en vano ponerse de pie, pero era incapaz, aún estaba muy débil y sus huesos no habían sanado lo suficiente.

-¡Harry! ¡Cálmate por favor!- gritó Hermione, aún protegiendo con su cuerpo al profesor de pociones.

Harry no cabía en sí de asombro, su mejor amiga… estaba ayudando a aquel sucio asesino. Aquel hombre que había asesinado a sangre fría al director Dumbledore, que era leal al señor tenebroso, aquel que había realizado todas aquellas maldades que conocían y muchas que seguro que desconocían… Desorientado, confuso, los apuntó a ambos con la varita… ¿Acaso Hermione era una traidora? ¿Era ella también una mortífaga? No entendía nada, la cabeza le daba vueltas, pero eso era del todo imposible, ciertamente no. Seguro que había una explicación para semejante escena…

-Hermione… -gritó el chico -¿Qué haces con él?- escupió con desprecio-¡Es un asesino!

-¡No le grites a mi mujer, Potter!- gritó Snape desde el suelo, que aún intentaba ponerse en pie, pero Hermione se lo impedía, le inmovilizaba para seguir curándole.

Harry abrió la boca de asombro… ¿Su mujer? ¿De qué coño estaba hablando el murciélago? Miró lleno de incredulidad al rostro de su amiga.

-Herms… ¿De qué carajo habla este demente?

-Harry…- dijo tendiendo la mano suplicante hacia su amigo- Por favor, confía en mí, lo mismo que yo he confiado siempre en ti…

El chico intercambió una intensa mirada con su mejor amiga, aquella que siempre le había apoyado siempre incondicionalmente, aquella a la que amaba como una hermana, la misma que le defendió del mismísimo Snape aquella noche, la misma que se había ido con él en busca de los horrocruxes, la que había arriesgado su vida por él innumerable de veces y jamás le había abandonado a su suerte… Ella siempre había estado allí, era su amiga, una de verdad.

Suspiró y bajó la varita.

* * *

En el despacho de Dumbledore no se perdían de vista, escrutándose con la mirada, dispuestos a enfrentarse a la mínima. Harry miraba a Snape con desconfianza y desdén. Era incapaz de disimular el odio que sentía por el que había sido su ruin profesor de pociones.

Severus, ayudado con la punta de su varita, se extraía un recuerdo más y lo dejaba caer al pensadero.

-¿Y simplemente no me lo podéis contar?- dijo el chico con hastío, desviando la mirada a Hermione.

-Es mejor que lo veas por ti mismo Potter.- dijo Snape secamente, mientras se sacaba otra fibra plateada de la sien, dejándola caer en aquel extraño recipiente.

Severus retrocedió varios pasos, a la vez que le hacía un gesto al muchacho con la mano que ya estaba listo. Potter se acercó al pensadero con recelo, como si aquello pudiera explotarle en las narices como un caldero de Longbottom. Hermione hizo un gesto de súplica, que terminó de convencerle. No confiaba en él, pero en ella sí.

Le dedicó una gran mirada repleta de odio a Snape y sumergió su rostro en el denso líquido del pensadero.

No lo podía creer…

Severus caminó despacio hacia su esposa, que sonreía cansada y ojerosa. La tomó con dulzura por la cintura y la besó en los labios.

-Gracias. Gracias por acudir a mí…-susurró.

Hermione se limitó acariciar la mejilla de su fea cicatriz.

-Te quiero.- dijo únicamente la chica entre susurros, mientras se incorporaba un poco, para volver a besar a Severus.

-Le he incluido varios recuerdos de nuestra relación a Potter… para que su lenta cabeza consiga hilar pensamientos y entender mejor…

La chica fulminó con la mirada a su temible profesor de pociones, había estado a punto de morir y ni por esas dejaba sus ademanes desagradables.

-Murciélago…

Al cabo de un rato. Harry emergió del interior del pensadero bruscamente. Se hallaba en estado de _shock_, su rostro revelaba un gran asombro… Miró aquel siniestro hombre como si fuera la primera vez que le veía.

Ahora lo entendía todo. Aquel hombre lo había ayudado… siempre.

-¡Potter!- dijo Snape clavándole aquellos ojos negros, escrutando al chico, que aún estaba pasmado- tenemos que trazar un plan… Debemos hacer algo y rápido. Hoy pueden morir mucha gente…además llevamos ventaja. Ese cabrón piensa que me he muerto…

_Hola a todas/os._

_He decidido actualizar ya que este fin de semana tengo un akelarre y no podré hacerlo. Para que veáis que no soy tan malvada como se dice por ahí. jejejejeje_

_Sólo queda un capitulo más y el epílogo. Este fic dará a su fin._

_A todos los que lo habéis seguido y aquellos que me habéis dedicado bonitas palabras para continuarla… Gracias._

_Un besiño y espero vuestros coment. Espero que al menos por ahora, se os haya pasado las ganas de maldecirme. Severus ha sobrevivido al menos a la mordedura de la asquerosa Nagini._

_Os quiere la ojerosa_

_Anita Snape_


	31. La batalla final

**Cap 31. La batalla final. (bonus)**

La desesperación hacía mella en los corazones de todos los presentes. La desesperanza, la impotencia, el horror… la temible sensación de estar perdidos, era generalizada. Harry Potter yacía muerto en el suelo, como un vulgar muñeco de trapo, ante los ojos de todos los que habían librado batalla aquella noche. Voldemort les decía que le habían matado cuando intentaba huir para salvar su vida. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, hubo algunos sollozos y lágrimas de desesperación. Sólo la voz de un muchacho lleno de rabia desgarró el aire, ante la expectación de los presentes, animándose a enfrentarse con su destino, gritando vítores e insultando a los mortífagos.

Voldemort repelió el ataque con facilidad, dejando al chico desalmado y a su merced. Neville Longbottom le fulminaba con la mirada, llena de desafío y cólera.

Le estaba ofreciendo unirse a la causa. Voldemort le tendía una mano, ofreciéndole un puesto entre las filas de sus mortífagos, de todas formas ese muchacho era de sangre limpia, no entendía qué hacía luchando contra ellos. Neville cogió aire, sin apartar los ojos de aquella serpiente que reptaba con familiaridad sobre los hombros de aquel psicópata.

-¡Me uniré a vosotros el día que se congele el infierno!- la gente comenzó animarse y a gritar- ¡Ejército de Dumbledore!- chillo a viva voz, detonando el grito de la multitud a sus espaldas.

Hermione miraba la escena horrorizada, tapándose la boca con ambas manos… Harry… muerto. No podía ser. Sencillamente aquello no podía estar pasando… ¿Era esto el fin? ¿Había ganado al final la maldad sobre el bien? ¿Acaso eso era el comienzo de una nueva época de terror?

Habían trazado un plan con Severus, pero el chico, había desaparecido… había ido a enfrentarse a Voldemort solo. Aquello era típico de él, nunca había querido arriesgar la vida de sus amigos, siempre preocupado de que nadie saliera dañado. Pero lo que nunca se había planteado, lo que jamás había entendido Harry, que los demás estaban tan involucrados en aquello como él. Si Voldemort ganaba… era una tragedia para todos, y entonces sí que comenzaría a morir gente. Y no sólo se cobraría la vida de magos y brujas, si no la de muchos muggles, que estaban ignorantes a lo que ocurría, en sus casas, en sus trabajos, sin sospechar siquiera el riesgo que corrían… ellos también se verían afectados.

Severus había bufado algo parecido a _"Potter como siempre haciéndote el héroe"_ Cuando había averiguado que el chico había desaparecido y corrió a buscarle. Pero se ve que no llegó a tiempo.

Y ahora estaba muerto… Las manos le temblaban sin control. Harry había sido la esperanza del mundo mágico, el símbolo de que eran capaces de vencer a Voldemort y sus secuaces… ahora se habían quedado sin ella, abandonados a su suerte.

Gritó llena de horror al ver a Neville envuelto en llamas. Voldemort le había colocado el sombrero seleccionador sobre la cabeza, calado hasta los hombros y le había prendido fuego. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. No podía perder otro amigo esa noche, eso no podía estar pasando… cerró los ojos y se concentró. Severus estaba observando la escena escondido, dudando si intervenir… el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ignoraba por completo que había sobrevivido a la mordedura de Nagini y había estado luchando con ferocidad contra los mortífagos sin ser visto.

Entonces todo se precipitó. Sin saber cómo, el muchacho se había librado del encantamiento de inmovilidad que lo aferraba, quitándose el sombrero envuelto en llamas, a la vez que empuñaba la espada que había pertenecido a Godric Gryffindor. Con un golpe seco y certero, sesgó la cabeza de Nagini, que calló a peso muerto sobre el suelo…

El caos se dispersó por los presentes, todo el mundo comenzó atacarse. Los centauros atacaron a los mortífagos, que se dispersaron, cargando contra todo el mundo. Los gigantes emprendieron una lucha encarnizada y la gente comenzó a correr al interior del castillo, tanto de un bando como de otro. Hermione miró por última vez dónde se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida de su mejor amigo, antes de dejarse empujar al interior del castillo y llena de asombro, se percató que había desaparecido…

Hermione aturdió a un par de mortífagos y entró en el gran salón, donde se estaba librando una lucha virulenta. Los elfos domésticos se unieron a la batalla armados de grandes cuchillos, hundiéndolos sin piedad en la carne de los mortífagos que se ponían en su camino.

Voldemort estaba al final del comedor, donde habitualmente se sentaban los profesores, luchando contra todo el mundo, sin fijarse muy bien a quien atacaba. Intentó atacar a Hannah Abott y Seasmus, pero una barrera protectora salió de la nada poniéndolos a salvo. Hermione frunció el ceño. Aquella forma de proceder le recordaba tanto a…

-Vaya, vaya… qué tenemos aquí.- le dijo una voz a su espalda que conocía muy bien.- La asquerosa sangre sucia…

Hermione se volvió rápidamente apuntando con su varita a la dueña de esa voz, sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía. Bellatrix Lestrange la observaba con esos ojos desquiciados y una sonrisa malévola en sus labios.

-¿Me has extrañado?- dijo giñándole un ojo cínicamente- Creo que hoy podré terminar lo que empecé hace tiempo- dijo entre risas, recordando la tarde que la había torturado en la casa de los Malfoy, para sonsacarle información.

Bellatrix atacó con furia. Hermione repelió los ataques con destreza. Sentía como su cuerpo se ponía en tensión por el duelo y la garganta se le resecaba de la rabia. La risa desquiciada de Bellatrix inundó el salón, la gente comenzó abrirse a su paso, abriendo un corrillo alrededor de ellas. Molly y Tonks corrieron a toda prisa ayudar a Hermione, que sudaba por todos los poros de su piel.

-¡NO!- la voz grave de Severus Snape resonó en todo el salón-¡DEJA EN PAZ A MI ESPOSA MALDITA PSICÓPATA DE MIERDA!

La gente incrédula, se abrió para dar paso a un enfurecido Severus Snape, que corría a toda velocidad hacia la dirección donde se libraba la pelea entre Hermione y Bellatrix. La confusión del momento, distrajo por un segundo a Hermione, bajando la guardia. Bella aprovechó el momento de incertidumbre de la chica para atacarla. Severus lanzó un hechizo barrera, escudando a su mujer y dejándola a salvo.

Severus empujó a su esposa detrás de él, poniendo su propio cuerpo entre Hermione y Bellatrix, que miraba a Severus riéndose.

-Sabía que tenías mal gusto… pero no sabía que pudieras caer tan bajo… si llego a saber que es tu mujer, la mato aquella misma tarde.

-Cállate mal nacida.- dijo Snape, apuntándola con la varita.

-Lo sabía… sabía que eras un sucio traidor. –Escupió-Te mataré y después la mataré a ella. –Dijo con esa voz chillona y desquiciada- Con ella lo haré lentamente, haciéndola sufrir, hasta que suplique que acabe con ella… No sabes cómo disfrutaré torturando a tu sangre sucia, sus gritos serán música para mis oídos, maldito traidor.- chilló.

-No torturarás a nadie más, zorra inmunda.

La gente en el salón observó incrédula la batalla de hechizos que comenzaron a lanzarse aquellos dos mortífagos, que hasta ahora le habían tomado por los más fieles a su señor... Aquello había sido una sorpresa para todos los presentes. Snape había sido uno de los más fieles mortífagos de Voldermort y ahora estaba peleando con la favorita de su señor, por defender nada menos que a Hermione Granger.

Hermione miraba la escena encogida, sin saber cómo intervenir. Severus repelía los frenéticos ataques de la mortífaga con avidez, con los dientes apretados de rabia.

-_Sectumsempra._- gritó Snape.

Bella no pudo repeler el ataque. En su cuerpo, comenzaron brotar miles de cortes, haciéndola sangrar por doquier. Se tambaleó y cayó al suelo, con el cuerpo tembloroso y haciéndose un escandaloso charco de sangre a su alrededor. Severus se acercó a ella, dándole una patada en la mano que aferraba aún su varita, lanzándola lejos. La mujer respiraba con dificultad y la boca la tenía inundada de sangre. Severus se inclinó un poco sobre ella.

-¿No te ponía la sangre, perra? No volverás a tocar a mi esposa, ni a nadie más…

Y sin dudarlo, sin que su pulso temblase, la volvió apuntar con su varita, lanzándole un hechizo no verbal, haciéndole una profunda herida sobre el pecho, encima del corazón. Su cara se quedó congelada con una fea mueca.

Bellatrix había muerto.

Voldemort observó la escena lleno de ira. Le había dado tiempo para ver, cómo una de su más leal y letal seguidora moría a manos del traidor de Snape… que debería estar muerto. Furibundo le lanzó un maleficio a aquel maldito, cuando aún se estaba incorporando del cuerpo de la mortífaga, pero un hechizo de protección se opuso a que cumpliera su objetivo.

-¡Ya basta Rildde!- gritó Harry Potter, surgiendo de la nada.- No matarás a nadie más esta noche.

Todos los presentes dejaron escapar de sus labios un sonido de sorpresa. Harry Potter, estaba vivo. La esperanza volvió a inundar el corazón de todos los magos y brujas que estaban luchando en el salón.

Harry Potter y Voldemort comenzaron a dar vueltas, escrutándose, midiéndose. Como dos fieras a punto de emprenderla a dentelladas.

Voldemort apuntó con la varita de saúco al chico.

-No sé lo que ha pasado, pero en un rato tú estarás muerto… igual que todos los presentes.- dijo desviando levemente sus ojos a donde estaba su más letal seguidor, convertido ahora en un traidor.

Severus levantó su propia varita contra el que había sido su señor, empujando a su mujer otra vez a su espalda, protegiéndola de aquel monstruo. Pero Hermione no era una dulce damisela que se dejara proteger, así que con valentía y decisión, levantó su varita contra aquel engendro. La vida de su marido y sus amigos estaba en peligro. Lucharía con uñas y dientes si era necesario.

-No harás nada de eso esta noche… ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?- gritó el elegido.

-No puedes matarme Harry Potter… con tu magia mediocre de estudiante de último curso. Eres débil, siempre lo has sido… en tus ojos no veo la intención de matar… hoy terminaré contigo para siempre.

-Hoy nos enfrentaremos sólo tú y yo… Y yo no estaría tan seguro de ti mismo. Sé cosas que tú no sabes y que no entenderás jamás… y siento lástima por ti.

El señor tenebroso comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-¿Te vas a poner ha hablar del amor ahora?

-El amor nos hace más fuertes. Nos da fuerzas para luchar, para defender lo que nos pertenece. El amor te brinda una razón por la que luchar. Tú no crees en nada, estás vacío. Arrepiéntete de tus actos, he visto tu alma… y está corrompida.

-El amor es para los débiles. Dumbledore siempre hablaba de ello. Pero el amor no le impidió caer desde la torre… bajo mis órdenes.

-Te equivocas maldito bastardo.- Gritó Severus Snape, aún en posición de ataque- La muerte de Albus la planeamos juntos. Él ya se moría cuando lo decidió. Estaba dispuesto a morir por los demás, por una causa mayor… porque era mejor mago que tú y una de las mejores personas que he conocido. Yo no te pertenezco, he sido siempre fiel a la Orden del Fénix y a Dumbledore.

Una exclamación de asombro recorrió a los presentes.

-Mientes maldito traidor. Lo haces para salvar tu cuello, siempre has sido cobarde.

Severus estuvo a punto de atacar a Voldemort, pero la mano suave de Hermione se lo impidió. A mucha gente no se le pasó desapercibido ese gesto de la joven.

-Tiene razón Snape, Tom. Dumbledore y él lo planearon todo juntos. Yo lo he visto… Él no te pertenece…

-Y qué mas da… no podréis matarme.

-Eso quería decirte Rildde… tus horrocruxes han sido destruidos. Creo que deberías saberlo.

-Mientes.

-Y esa varita que crees que te pertenece… tampoco es así.

-_Avada Kedavra.-_ atacó Voldemort, cansado ya de la charla insulsa, deseoso de retomar venganza.

-_Expelliarmus._- gritó el chico.

Hubo una explosión de luz en el comedor. La varita de saúco voló por los aires, hasta caer limpiamente en la mano de Harry Potter. Voldemort calló hacia atrás, dando un golpe seco contra el suelo.

Voldemort murió aquella noche.

* * *

Severus Snape esperaba lleno de impaciencia, junto a los restos de la gárgola de la entrada de lo que había sido su despacho en aquel infernal último curso de Hogwarts. Resopló aliviado, aún no se creía que toda aquella pesadilla había llegado a su fin.

Hermione, Ron y Harry estaban dentro del despacho, hablando con el retrato de Dumbledore. Él sólo deseaba que saliera al fin su mujer, para abrazarla hasta que se cansara, aunque dudara que aquello pudiera ocurrir alguna vez.

El trío salió esquivando los adoquines y escombros, que estaban dificultando su paso. Llevaban rostros llenos de cansancio, pero a la vez de alivio. Había sido una noche muy larga para todos…

Hermione se aproximó a él, se puso de puntillas y le besó los labios con dulzura, sin importarle la mirada de sus dos amigos clavándosele en la espalda.

-Albus quiere verte…

-Maltito viejo chiflado… qué querrá ahora.- murmuró con hastío el ex mortífago.

Hermione lo miró con desaprobación, pero entonces se percató que Severus reía.

-Potter…- se dirigió directamente al muchacho, que dio un respingo, clavándole esos ojos oscuros, y sencillamente le tendió la mano.

Harry se la estrechó con energía, mirando directamente a los ojos a su antiguo profesor de pociones. Dudó si darle las gracias por todo lo que había hecho por él, pero percibió algo en el rostro de Snape, como advirtiéndole que nada de sentimentalismos… sonrió. El murciélago de la mazmorra no cambiaría jamás.

-Quizás no me incumba Potter… pero… ¿Qué vas hacer con la varita de Saúco?

-Volverá donde nunca debió salir…

Severus asintió solemne. Aquel niñato a veces le sorprendía. Tenía en sus manos la legendaria varita de saúco, y el chico renunciaba a ella…

-Por esta varita se ha derramado mucha sangre… ya basta de que eso sea así.

-Haces lo correcto Potter.

-Gracias profesor.

-No me llames profesor… ya no lo soy.

Se escrutaron por última vez los ojos. Severus le dedicó una mirada de las suyas al zanahorio, que observaba lívido la escena. Sonrió de medio lado y se volvió hacia su mujer.

-Severus… Albus quería verte cuanto antes. Te espero aquí.- le guiñó un ojo a su marido, observando cómo desaparecía presto por el hueco que conducía al despacho del director.

Ron se acercó a su amiga cuando el temible profesor de pociones se había marchado.

-Hermioneeeeeee.- dijo entre sollozos el pelirrojo, que había observado la escena con repulsión- Dime que no es verdad… dime que no estás con ese murciélago.

-Cuidado con lo que dices Ronald, ese murciélago es mi marido.-Dijo enseñándole con orgullo el anillo de casada con forma de serpiente, con una gran sonrisa enmarcando su rostro.

-Es que no me lo puedo creer Hermione…- dijo el chico con cara de cordero degollado. No se podía creer que ese hombre tan desagradable pudiera tocar a su amiga. Era asqueroso y extraño…

-Vamos Ron,- intervino Harry- vámonos al comedor, seguro que tienes hambre…

Y casi a rastras, se lo llevó de allí, que aún miraba lívido a su amiga. Hermione con Snape… ¿El mundo se había vuelto loco acaso?

* * *

Severus Snape tomó asiento en un confortable sillón, frente a un retrato, que mostraba a un anciano de cabellera y barba nívea con rostro amable. Albus le sonrió desde su cuadro con satisfacción.

-Tenía ganas de verte muchacho…

-Pues yo no puedo decir lo mismo…

Ambos rieron de buena gana.

-Me han contado Hermione y Harry que casi no lo cuentas.

Severus inconscientemente se agarró el cuello, con la enorme y fea cicatriz de la mordedura de Nagini aún fresca, y procedió a relatarle todo lo ocurrido aquella noche, que por un momento, había parecido no tener fin.

-Todo ha terminado Albus… al fin.- dijo Severus aún incrédulo. El mundo mágico se había librado de la presencia de aquel psicópata. Se acabaron las persecuciones, los castigos, las torturas, espiar poniendo en riesgo su vida, tener la sensación que su vida estaba siempre al filo de la navaja…

-Lo sé muchacho… Al fin todo ha terminado.

Severus respiró con alivio, reposando su espalda en el respaldo de aquel mullido sofá. Se miraron un momento, sin necesidad de decirse nada, pero en realidad diciéndoselo todo. Ese era el momento por el que ambos habían luchado tanto.

-¿Tienes algún plan Severus?- preguntó el anciano con curiosidad.

-No lo sé… el plan que tenía, era el de casarme con Granger… y ya lo he hecho.

-¿Qué me estás diciendo muchacho?- gritó el hombre desde el cuadro- ¿Te has casado?

Severus asintió con la cabeza, enseñándole la alianza de oro que reposaba en su dedo. El anciano lo miró con atención e incredulidad, asombrado.

-¿Un enlace de almas? ¡Por Merlín Severus, lo vuestro es amor en estado puro!

-¿Cómo puedes seguir diciendo semejantes cursilerías desde ese cuadro? Que yo aún tengo estómago…

Albus se rió de buena gana.

-Sabes que siempre he querido lo mejor para ti… siempre te he visto como el hijo que nunca tuve.

-Y yo como el padre que me hubiera gustado tener…

Se miraron intensamente, Albus deseó tener cuerpo para poder abrazar al oscuro profesor, aunque sabía que lo mandaría a freír espárragos. Ya habían sido muchas las muestras de afecto para él en una misma noche.

-¿Y ahora que piensas hacer?

Severus se encogió de hombros.

-Vivir… hoy por primera vez, recojo las riendas de mi propia vida.

-Te lo mereces Severus, más que nadie… Supongo que te veré al comienzo del nuevo curso…

-Creo que no Albus… No pienso pasar un momento más dentro de estos muros. Quiero vivir con Hermione. Además, la incertidumbre aún está en mi vida, ahora tendré que responder ante la justicia…

-Verás cómo todo sale bien. Sé optimista por una vez en tu vida.

-¿Sabes una cosa Albus? Creo que por una vez, siento esperanza…

Severus se levantó de su asiento, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Y si me disculpas, mi esposa me está esperando fuera… no es de buena educación hacer esperar a una dama.

-¡Te deseo lo mejor muchacho!- gritó Albus desde el cuadro.

Sonrió por última vez al reflejo de su amigo en aquel lienzo y salió apresuradamente por la puerta. Había tanto que vivir, el mundo se le abría ante él… era libre.

Y había tantas cosas que quería hacer con ella…

_**Hola a todos/as:**_

_**Aquí tenéis el último capítulo de este fic. Sólo queda el epílogo y esta aventura de Severus dará su fin ¿o no? Jajajajajajajaja.**_

_**Ante él se abre por primera vez la vida, todas sabemos que si había alguien que se mereciera una segunda oportunidad en esta saga era él. (Por Merlín ¿cómo podemos amarle tanto?)**_

_**Me gustaría dedicarle este cap tan especial a mis mortífagas, que me apoyan, me miman y me escuchan: Sayuri hasekura, que me mima hasta unos niveles aberrantes. Bluemeanie, que siempre me escucha y me ayuda. Patty- sly que cuando cojo algún berrinche impide que borre algún capitulo y por tener la paciencia de ser mi beta. Lisbeth Snape, que siempre me enseña otro punto de vista de las cosas y no deja nunca de sorprenderme… gracias por vuestra amistad chicas, sois geniales.**_

_**Y por supuesto a Valitos, que me ha demostrado que la amistad no tiene fronteras. ¡Te quiero guapaaaa!**_

_**Y por supuesto a Eileen Prince Snape, Vadeti, June Magic, Minerva91, Lunnaris Elentari, Lyla Snape, Daniie Snape Malfoy, Miss le Gore, Smithback, Lolitobunny, Snaluck, PrinesLiynx, Ana, Drusila 1984, JuliaCesar, Kismet, Araceli, Mak Snape, Selycat, Cleoru Misumi, dulceysnape, quites sailor mercuri o neptune, nishe, Amia Snape, Snape, KatheeHDS, DarkySnape, Princess Royal, Allelu, bery-malfoy, DarkySnape, IgnaHD, Tere Snape y Mia. (creo que no me olvido de nadie, si es así lo siento) Gracias a todas por acompañarme en esta gamberrada y vuestras palabras, significa mucho para mí. ¡Sois de puta madre!**_

_**Y gracias a todos los que leéis pero guardáis silencio.**_

_**Anita Snape**_


	32. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

_Años más tarde…_

Severus Snape saboreó el regusto amargo de un buen Whisky de fuego. Suspiró fuertemente, pasándose la mano por el rostro… estaba muy cansado. Hacía días que trabajaba en aquellos pergaminos con fervorosa pasión, sin descanso. Casi no dormía, apenas si comía… A pesar de las continuas protestas de su mujer. Mojó su pluma en el tintero y siguió escribiendo, poniendo toda su atención en aquellos papeles. Tras las ventanas, brillaba el sol. Era un fabuloso día, a pesar de estar en pleno invierno. Pero apenas si tenía tiempo de levantar la vista de aquellas páginas, que se acumulaban sobre el tablero de la mesa.

Una pequeña lechuza entró ululando fuertemente por la ventana, volando con agilidad por la habitación, antes de dignarse a posarse en la mesa donde Snape estaba trabajando. Severus siguió con la mirada el vuelo del animal con hastío, hasta que se posó a su lado, intercambiando una intensa mirada con aquel maldito bicho. No entendía cómo Hermione se había encariñado con semejante animal, tan orgulloso y rencoroso… aunque bien pensado, a veces se preguntaba cómo se había podido enamorar de él, realmente su mujer tenía gustos extraños. Con máximo cuidado, retiró la carta de su pata, bajo la mirada desafiante de aquel animal. Debía hacerlo con delicadeza, si no aquel maldito bicho se ofendía y arreaba picotazos, capaz de arrancar un dedo de cuajo. Se la tenía jurada desde que le diera aquel manotazo en Hogwarts. Si no fuera porque su mujer la tenía en alta estima, ya hubiera terminado por "accidente" en alguno de sus calderos como aderezo para alguna poción.

Sin perder de vista su whiskey de fuego, al que el animal no le quitaba ojo, abrió la carta sin más demora.

Era lo que se temía.

Snape oyó abrirse la puerta principal de la casa, el sonido de unas llaves al arrojarlas despreocupadamente sobre una mesa, a la vez que daban un fuerte portazo, haciendo que se corriera un poco de tinta en el pergamino que estaba escribiendo. Hermione seguía con aquella fea costumbre de cerrar con "delicadeza" las puertas. La mujer entró en la habitación con una gran sonrisa, a pesar del cansancio que reflejaba su rostro.

Últimamente trabajaba mucho en su investigación. Después de todo lo ocurrido en la casa de los gritos, cómo había conseguido sanarle, a pesar de que sus heridas no daban pie a esperanza alguna, había encontrado por fin su verdadera vocación: La Medimagia. Naturalmente Hermione no se contentaba con ser una medimaga ordinaria, debía ser la mejor. Había trabajado con verdadero ahínco y sus esfuerzos habían traído recompensas. Tras años de estudio y trabajo había conseguido que apoyaran su proyecto, estando al frente de una importante investigación médica. Buscaban la cura para los que habían sufrido mordeduras de hombres lobo.

Hermione se acercó a su marido y lo saludó con un beso en los labios. Entonces se percató de la lechuza en el escritorio, que en un descuido de Severus, estaba bebiendo del contenido del vaso que tenía su marido sobre la mesa. La carta aún reposaba entre los dedos del Ex-profesor. Hermione rascó la cabeza del ave despreocupadamente, abriendo ésta sus alas con satisfacción.

-¿Quién te ha escrito Severus?

-Es mi editor… me está metiendo prisa, quiere ver los nuevos borradores cuanto antes.

-Mmm... Cómo siga presionándote tanto, voy a tener que buscarle y lanzarle un setumsempra…

Snape rió de buena gana. Después de la batalla de Hogwarts, se produjo un escándalo alrededor de su persona. Había sido toda una bomba en el mundo mágico su historia. Eran muchos los que querían verlo dar con sus huesos en Azkaban, otros en cambio, le proclamaban como "Héroe". Le dedicaron numerosas publicaciones en _el profeta_ sobre su historia. Cómo había sido capaz de engañar a Voldemort, su infiltración en la fila de los mortífagos, su gran actuación en la guerra… y _Corazón de bruja_ le había perseguido, al descubrirse su matrimonio secreto con una de sus jóvenes alumnas. Aquello sí que dio que hablar, llenando columnas en los medios de comunicación mágicos…

Afortunadamente el apasionado testimonio de Potter, McGonagall, y muchos de los que habían estado presentes aquella noche y su ayuda en la batalla final, le habían librado de Azkaban, dejándolo en libertad sin cargos. Su caso fue el primero en toda la historia en el mundo mágico en aceptar el testimonio de un cuadro, ya que el retrato de Albus Dumbledore había insistido con verdadero ahínco en testificar. Le ofrecieron volver ocupar el puesto de director en el colegio esta vez con todos los honores, pero lo rechazó enseguida. Había vuelto a nacer, por fin tenía una segunda oportunidad en su vida, y no iba a desperdiciarlo encerrado entre los fríos muros de aquel castillo.

Ahora trabajaba para una editorial de libros de magia. Estaba escribiendo unos manuales totalmente nuevos para realizar pociones, que eran éxitos de ventas y se estaban traduciendo a muchos idiomas. Todos los colegios mágicos del mundo estaban comenzándolo a utilizar, causando verdadero furor entre el cuerpo docente de esa especialidad.

Gracias al éxito que tenían sus manuales, Snape había conseguido salir de su sórdida pobreza, mudándose a una gran casa en pleno centro de Londres con su familia.

Miró a Hermione… su vida había cambiado tanto.

-¡Mamaaaaaaaaaaa!- gritó una niña de unos seis años, mientras entraba corriendo a la habitación con las manos en alto.

Hermione se inclinó para recibir en sus brazos a su hija. Tenía el pelo lacio, sedoso, de un color negro brillante, su piel era blanca y delicada como la nieve. Sus ojos eran grandes y expresivos, de un color miel intenso. Estrechó con fuerza el delgado cuerpecito de su hija entre sus brazos. Aquel había sido el mayor regalo que había recibido de Severus. Su hija había sido el fruto cosechado de su magnífica noche de bodas, aquella mágica noche que habían entrelazado sus almas...

Snape observó ensimismado como las dos mujeres de su vida se saludaban con múltiples de besos y risas. A veces no cabía en sí lleno de orgullo, aquella niña había llenado los agujeros de su vida, ahora todo tenía sentido… Cuando descubrieron que iban a ser padres una duda recorrió todo su ser. No había tenido nunca una familia, propiamente dicha… Su madre era de las mejores mujeres que había conocido en su vida, presa en las garras del amor infame de aquel hombre. No estaba seguro de resultar ser buen padre, la imagen paterna que poseía era horrible y muy negativa. Su mujer le calmó.

-Este bebé tendrá el mejor padre del mundo… porque te tendrá a ti.

Sonrió, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en una mano. Podría estar toda la vida así… contemplándolas. Afortunadamente su hija había heredado la nariz de su madre…

-Eileen- Dijo Snape para llamar la atención de su hija- ¿Te has lavado los dientes como te he dicho?

-Sí papá.- dijo la niña poniéndose colorada en el momento. Afortunadamente, Eileen había heredado la incapacidad de su madre para mentir. Entrecerró los ojos y clavó sus ojos negros en los de la niña.

-¿Seguro? ¿O sólo has mojado el cepillo para que lo crea?

-¡Snape!- dijo Hermione escandalizada por la escena que acababa de presenciar- Voy a tener que enseñarle oclumancia a nuestra hija…

-¡Bah! Piensa lo útil que nos resultará la legeremancia cuando tenga la edad de salir con chicos…

-¡Snape! Eres imposible…

-Mamá… Hoy es el cumpleaños de James… ¿Lo habías olvidado?

-No claro que no. Ahora partimos a ver a los tíos Ginny y Harry.

-¿Van a venir los otros "titos"?

-Sí… Los tíos Ron, Lavender, Neville, Luna, Fred y George... también estarán.

Hermione le colocó bien a la niña el vestido de color verde Slytherin que le había puesto su padre aquella mañana. Eileen protestó, pero se dejó hacer sumisa.

Ambas miraron a Severus.

-¿Vienes a la fiesta Severus?- preguntó Hermione con una gran sonrisa.

-Tengo mucho trabajo… Ya lo sabes… No debería.

-¡Vengaaaaa!- dijo Eileen suplicante- Ven con nosotras Papá, si no vienes no será igual…

Snape levantó una ceja.

-Tengo que entregar los borradores…

Snape las miró un momento, como clavaban aquellos ojos melados en él. Suspiró y dejó la pluma en su tintero con fastidio, ya estaba más que acostumbrado que aquellas dos brujitas hicieran de él lo que querían.

-Supongo que esto puede esperar…

Snape se acercó a ellas, cubriendo a Eileen con su capa. La chica se rió, le encantaba meterse dentro de la capa de su padre. Severus no pudo contener una sonrisa al oír la risa de su hija y notando cómo le abrazaba por la cintura. El abrazó a Hermione, que observaba la escena un poco celosa, ya que se sentía desplazada.

-Voy con vosotras, pero no prometo portarme bien…

La niña se reía, siempre le reía todas las gracias a su padre.

-¡Snape!- protestó Hermione, antes de desaparecer los tres de la habitación.

_**Hola a todas/os.**_

_**Aquí llega el prometido epílogo, poniendo fin a este fic. Espero que os haya gustado y no me maldigáis. Aquí lo tenéis vivito, con Hermione y padre de una niña. ^^**_

_**Si os cuento la verdad, cuando comencé a escribir esta historia, el final iba a ser totalmente distinto, vamos, que pensaba cargarme a Severus. Pero le tomé tanto cariño a este Snape con la cicatriz en la mejilla que terminé dándole el indulto… (yo tengo corazón no como la JKR mujajajajajaja)**_

_**Le he cogido tanto cariño, que aunque termine este fic, comencé a escribir una secuela. La idea de un Snape casado y con hijos me pareció tan seductora, que en eso ando últimamente. Comenzaré a subirla en breve, ya que la tengo muy avanzada. Se titula "No te acerques tanto a ella…"**_

_**Con satisfacción etiqueto esta historia como "completa" y os doy por última vez las gracias por haberme acompañado. De verdad que sois geniales.**_

_**Un besiño y hasta pronto.**_

_**Os quiere.**_

_**AnitaSnape**_


End file.
